


Family Ties

by t_a_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature Inheritance, Elves, Kidnapping, M/M, Post Mpreg, Severitus, Torture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_s/pseuds/t_a_s
Summary: A Draco/Harry Creature FeatureHarry is going through some changes in his life, trying to get used to a family he didn’t know he had, new abilities, and the need to taste the blood of his mate.*COMPLETE*





	1. Chapte One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the potterverse characters you recognize belong solely to one very talented witch J.K. Rowling. Elven and Vampiric characters are also mine.
> 
> A Draco/Harry Creature Feature  
> Harry is going through some changes in his life, trying to get used to a family he didn’t know he had, new abilities, and the need to taste the blood of his mate.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: This story is slash, meaning male/male relationships.  
> Don’t like it. Don’t read.
> 
> **THERE IS ALOT OF SMEXINESS!**
> 
> **Rating: NC-17 for graphic sexual situations and profanity**

Chapter One

The bass was pounding through the club, barely dressed bodies writhing and grinding on the crowded dance floor. The smell of sweat and sex permeating the air. In a far corner booth there were two men in a sexual embrace, oblivious to those around them. The blonde was straddled on top of the dark-haired man’s lap, their mouths latched onto each others as the blonde impaled himself over and over again on the dark-haired man’s cock. The music overriding their moans. “Harry,” the blonde cried out as he grinded down hard, shaking as his climax ripped out of him, his cum splattering on Harry’s bare chest from where his open shirt lay open.

“Jaz,” Harry hissed between his teeth as he came, tight inner walls milking him dry.

Jaz looked down at Harry, smiling before leaning down to place a kiss on the lips. “Not bad for a farewell fuck, hey Harry,” Jaz smirked.

“It had to end sometime, didn’t it? We knew you had to move this year, and we knew that this wasn’t serious,” Harry said wiping his chest and stomach with some paper towels. 

“Do you want to have one last dance before you go?” Jaz asked cleaning himself up, then pulling his jeans up over his hips.

“One more, then I should get going.”

They went onto the dance floor where a slower song began to play. Harry loosely wrapped his arms around Jaz’s waist, pulling him close. He happened to glance over Jaz’s shoulder to see that a red head woman was staring at him from the bar. He met her gaze, then turned his back on her, ignoring her. Still feeling eyes on him, he looked over his shoulder, but she was gone. That was the third time in about two weeks that he’s noticed her. On the street, or in the mall . . . okay, but in a gay dance club . . . that was just a bit too coincidental for his state of mind.

Harry liked coming here when he could. Here he was not Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived or the savior of the wizarding world. Here he was just Harry, where he could let loose and be himself, dancing with whoever he wanted, drinking whatever he liked, and shagging whoever was willing. Not even Ron and Hermione knew of how he spent the past few summers, and they were two of his closest and dearest friends. They knew he was gay, but not that he could be voyeuristic about it. This club was popular among the gay community with its erotic dance music, and atmosphere. It was common sight to see couples, and sometimes threesomes, snogging or shagging in the darkened corners or in the bathrooms. It was a place where he could just be him, and he loved it.

The dance with Jaz was over. He kissed the blonde goodbye, then slipped out of the side entrance to walk back to Privet Drive. During his past walks he found that his senses were more alert, more heightened. Last week he had woken up and found that he was able to see perfectly fine without his trademark glasses, if not better than before. What really amazed him was his hearing. He could easily hear the cats howling to each other in between the closely knit houses, a dog scratching from about a block away, or someone lighting a cigarette outside of the back of their houses. He knew that some wizards and witches went through some changes at a certain age, but never heard of someone going through what he now is. He made a mental note to himself to ask Remus Lupin, a family friend and Professor, about it the next day.

When he came to the white picket fence of #4 Privet Drive, his steps slowed as he saw his cousin Dudley sitting on the porch step. Although his cousin had pretty much left him alone since he got home from Hogwarts at the end of his sixth year, he was still wary about approaching the larger teen. He remembered too many times his cousin used him for a human punching bag, or when he and his buddies went ‘Harry hunting’ to torment him. 

“‘Bout time you got back,” Dudley quietly said, “have fun at your poncy club?” He sneered.

“What do you want Dudley?” Harry asked, brushing off the insult.

“Lost my key. Knew you were going to try sneaking back in sometime this morning,” Dudley said.

“And I should help you, why?”

“Because you’re scared of me Potter,” Dudley smirked evilly standing up to face Harry on the bottom step. “And if you don’t I’ll tell mum and dad.”

“Why haven’t you told them already? You had plenty of opportunities. And as for scaring me . . . you no longer pose a threat to me. I fight back now. You are the least of my problems right now,” Harry replied.

“Is that right Potter?” Dudley sneered as he grasped the front of Harry’s shirt in his beefy fist.

“Yes. Now take you hands off me before they grow into hoofs to match the tail that you had removed six years ago,” Harry said, his wand tip at Dudley’s neck.

Dudley reluctantly removed his hand and took a step back. “You can’t do magic outside of the freaky school of yours. You’ll get expelled,” he smiled confidently.

“You really want to take that chance Duddikins?” Harry smirked. He wasn’t going to tell him, or his aunt and uncle that he got permission from the Ministry of Magic to use magic during his holidays, unless it was necessary to do so. They were pretty much ignoring him and he wanted it to stay that way. At the beginning of the holidays, he was given a list of chores to do around the house, like expanding the back deck, re-shingling the roof, and the daily bit of yard work. Not that he minded. The chores helped him forget his pivotal role in the wizarding world, not to mention keeping him tanned and in shape from being outside most of the day.

Harry unlocked the door with a wave of his hand, and slipped inside, leaving Dudley to make his own way in. He was tempted to lock his cousin out and let him deal with his parents the next day, but knew that Dudley would blame him, so why bother. He silently crept his way to his room, stripped down to his boxers and got into bed, drawing the thin sheet over his lower body, and succumbed into a restless slumber.

***********

Sharp clear eyes watched the dark-haired wizard tousling in the tangled sheets, his body glistening with sweat. The stranger got off the desk where she sat and edged closer to the bed as whimpers and moans came from Harry as he slept. The stranger was indecisive as to whether or not to wake him. The decision was made for them, when Harry bolted up in his bed, a cry escaping his parched lips.

“Merlin . . . why can’t I get a full nights sleep,” he mumbled, drawing his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them.

“You need to think of more happy things before you go to sleep Haden,” the stranger spoke up from their cross-legged perch on the desk where they went after Harry suddenly had woken up.

Harry was instantly wide awake, with his wand directed at the stranger. “Who. Are. You?” He asked swinging his legs around to stand up to face them, “and what did you call me?”

“Do you always sleep with your wand under your pillow?” The other smirked, also standing to their feet.

“Yes. Now who are you? And what are you doing in my room?” Harry repeated turning on his bedside lamp. “Wait a minute,” he said, taking a closer look at his guest, “you’re the one that’s been watching me . . . following me,” he realized, then held up his wand higher. “What do you want?”

“I mean you no harm Harry. I am Brianna. You can call me Bree,” she smiled, coming closer to sit on the bed. “I am your cousin. And Haden is your birth name.”

“What?!” Harry exclaimed, “my family is dead . . . all dead,” he added, and then took a closer look at her. There was a slight resemblance to some of the pictures of his mother he noticed as he took in some of her features. His ‘guest’ had short cropped strawberry blonde hair, green eyes that twinkled back at him that were so much like his own. She was about the same height as him and wore some kind of suede pants and a button up shirt that clung to her curves. He looked up again to see her smiling green eyes looking at him, where he then noticed her ears. “But . . . you’re an elf,” he said lowering his wand to sit on the bed facing her.

“Noticed that, did you?” She smirked, “yes, I am elven. As are you.”

“But my mother was a witch . . . a muggle born.”

“She was a witch . . . a very good witch. But what not many knew is that she also had elven blood in her . . . more so than wizarding blood.”

“So why don’t I have the pointy ears?” He asked, sensing that she was telling the truth about him. 

“I expect you do, but you have a very powerful glamour charm on you right now,” she replied.

“Why did you come now? And not when I needed family . . . after mum and dad died?” Harry asked irritably.

“We didn’t want any of our enemies to know who you were until you came into some of your powers,” she sighed, “you may have noticed some subtle changes about yourself. Those changes alerted us that you were going through them.”

“We? You said we. Do I have other family?” Harry asked, trying to grasp this new information about his life.

“You have a grandmother, grandfather, aunts, and uncles back at home.”

“So why wasn’t I aware of this?”

“For your own safety,” she replied. “In our land, there are those that oppose our family. Some that want you for their own evil purposes.”

“Great . . . more out to get me,” he sarcastically said, “so why now?”

“You will be going through more changes in the next couple of weeks. There are people at home that will help you through some of them.”

“What kinds of changes?”

“Your hearing and eyesight have already improved, and will get better. Your body will change, and it could be a bit painful.”

“Did you know my mother?” He softly asked.

“I met her briefly when she brought you to us after your birth. I was more or less five years old at the time. That was when the glamour charm was placed on you.”

“Did my father know she was an elf?”

Bree hesitated before answering, standing to her feet again. “If you come with me, you’ll have some answers to some of the questions. We should have already left by now.”

“Just like that?” He asked. “I’m just supposed to trust you. I believe you are family, but how do I know that you’re not the one out to kill me?”

“Yes,” she smiled. “Harry you can trust me . . . I’m your cousin and I would fight till my death to protect you. I wouldn’t do anything to harm you.”

“All right. I must be bloody insane, but I believe you,” Harry sighed. “Am I coming back here?”

“No, so pack everything. Even the things under the floorboard that you keep hidden from the Dursleys,” she smiled, then shrugged her shoulder mysteriously at Harry’s questioning look.

Harry pulled his trunk from the hall closet and began to pack his meager belongings. He looked over to Bree to see her writing on a piece of parchment that she had found in the desk drawer. She handed it to him quietly. “Is there anything you would like to add?” 

He unrolled the parchment to see it was a letter addressed to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore. Brianna had written that it was time for him to return home and that he would be at school at the beginning of the year. “He knew about this?” Harry asked, angry that there were more secrets that were kept from him.

“Yes, Harry, he does know about you,” she said taking the parchment back and attaching it to Hedwig’s leg. “And do not be angry with him Harry, he was spelled to not tell anyone . . . including you. He helped put the protective shields around this house to safeguard you.”

“Anyone else know?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” she shrugged. “We should get going, we were expected a couple of hours ago.”

Brianna looked around the room to make sure there was nothing being left, then reached out for Harry’s hand. “Hang on,” she smirked before the two of them disappeared from the barren bedroom on Privet Drive.

******

They reappeared in large room, Harry hanging onto Brianna’s arm until the dizzy feeling passed. Once he got his equilibrium back, he looked around the opulent room. The room was rather large and oval shaped with high windows that domed up to the ceiling showing the over bright stars in the blackness of night. At one side of the room stood a large marble fireplace with a couch and several chairs situated around the homey hearth. Several candles lit the room, chasing away the shadows. He looked to his left where large glass doors stood open, letting in a cooling fresh breeze. Also by those doors stood two regal looking elves, looking at the two of them expectantly, the woman clutching the man’s sleeve as they stepped into the room further.

“You’re late Bree,” the woman sternly said, the corner of her mouth lilting up, softening the reprimand.

“Your pardons, your highness,” Brianna replied, bowing her head respectively, her smile widening when the man wrapped his arms around her. “Easy there pops,” she laughed.

Harry stood uncertainly with his hands in his front jean pockets, observing the easy comfortable relationship among the three of them. The woman came forward. “Haden, I’ve waited so long to meet you,” she softly said as she brushed the hair from the side of his face. She saw the questioning look on his face and smiled warmly at him. “I’m sorry. You are probably wondering who I am. I am your grandmother Gabrielle, and this,” she tugged on the man’s sleeve to have him come closer, “is your grandfather Kyrian.”

“Grandmother? Grandfather? Haden?” Harry softly said looking to the two. “Why . . . ”

“Come and sit Harry. We’ll explain some things to you,” she kindly said leading them in front of the fireplace.

Harry sat dazed beside Bree, looking at the older elves sitting across from him. “Why don’t I look elven?” He asked.

“Our family is an old family Harry. Many races, as well as our own unfortunately have tried to destroy us. When your mother was younger, she was sent to live among non-magical people . . . muggles as the wizards call them. It was for her own safety and was one of the hardest things we had to do. Her elven heritage was well concealed, but her magic blossomed when she was sent to Hogwarts,” Kyrian said.

“Was her heritage hidden from her also?” Harry asked.

“ No, it was evident for all to see, until an attempt on her life when she first started Hogwarts,” Gabrielle softly said.

“Why would someone try to kill her?” Harry asked.

“Because . . . she is . . . was our granddaughter,” Kyrian replied.

Brianna saw the confusion in Harry’s eyes. “Harry, Grandfather and Grandmother are Lord and Lady of this elven realm,” she grinned, “you dear cousin, are part of the Lord’s royal family.”

“Do I have other family? And what about Petunia? I was told I was safe there with family blood.”

“Harry,” Kyrian said, leaning his elbows on his knees. “Yes, you do have other family. You have two aunts, four uncles, four cousins, which you’ve met one,” he motioned to Brianna, “you also have three second cousins. You will meet them in a couple of days.”

“Petunia is not actually your aunt by blood. The Evans family was the ones that took Lianna into their homes, which was Lily’s elven name here. The wards around Privet Drive were placed by Professor Dumbledore and myself. The blood protection is still there, but from me instead of Petunia. We have been keeping tabs on you over the years Harry,” Kyrian added.

“So why didn’t anyone come when I was almost killed every bloody year at Hogwarts?” He calmly asked. “Did you know the Dursley’s treated me like a slave . . . that I slept in a cupboard under the stairs until my second year at Hogwart’s . . . that I was Dudley’s personal punching bag for years?” He stated, his fists clenched at his sides. “Did you know that I have a power hungry, deranged dark wizard trying to kill me?”

Brianna placed her hand on Harry’s back, “Harry, you don’t understand . . . ”

“Understand?!” Harry exclaimed shrugging her hand off his back. “Do you honestly think I was going to welcome this . . . you with open arms? It’s just one more thing for me to deal with. One more thing for people to think of me as a freak.”

“Harry,” Kyrian said coming to sit beside him. “We did not realize that the Dursley’s treated you that way. The wards around the house were to make sure no one could enter that meant you harm. It was not set up for in the house. For that I am sorry. If we had known, we would have brought you here sooner.”

“And at school?”

“We had a cousin of yours in the school helping you when he could,” Gabrielle said.

“Great! More secrets,” he muttered under his breath.

Gabrielle looked to Kyrian with worry in her eyes, then back to Harry. “Harry. There is much that you will learn in the coming weeks. There will be no more kept from you . . . ”

“That sounds great, but how am I supposed to believe you, or anyone for that matter. My life is a lie. First I’m the boy-who-lived, a boy whose life was not his own . . . next I find out that I’m an elf, have a family, am grandson to a Lord. Merlin . . . what does that make me?” Harry sighed looking at them.

“A Prince,” Brianna smiled.

Harry glared to the elf . . . his cousin, then leaned his head in his hands on his knees, his fingers combing through his hair. “Fuck, I’m tired,” he mumbled to himself.

“Bree, show Harry to his rooms,” Gabrielle softly said. “We’ll talk more when you wake Harry.”

“Yeah . . . sure . . . whatever,” he tiredly said, following Bree out the room, not noticing the worried looks his grandparents shared.

“He’s going to hate us Kyrian,” Gabrielle said as he took her in his arms.

*****

Harry was mentally and physically exhausted, so he did not notice the grandness of the rooms as he passed, or looked out the windows to see the sun set in the horizon, or the other members of the household talking quietly amongst themselves as he walked by. He let Bree lead him to his rooms, to his bed where he heavily sat, his mind in a myriad of emotions.

Bree looked down at her cousin, sorry to see pain and anguish in his body language and eyes. She waved her hand over him for his jeans and ratty sweatshirt to change into loose-fitting pajama bottoms. She then took one of three vials of potions from the bedside table. “Here Harry. These will help,” she quietly said handing it to him.

“What are they?” He sighed.

“The first one is a potion to fade the glamour on yourself. The second is to help the pain during the transformation . . . ”

“Pain?” Harry asked getting his attention. 

“Your body structure will be different Harry, and you’ve had the glamour in place almost your whole life. It’s used to it.”

“What if I decide not to drink the potions?”

“You would be just delaying the inevitable,” she shrugged.

Harry nodded, and then downed the first two vials. “And the third?” He asked.

“A dreamless sleep potion.”

“That doesn’t work for me Bree. Believe me, I’ve tried,” he sighed.

“This one will,” she reassured him.

“What if I don’t want to change Bree?” Harry asked as he downed the dreamless sleep potion then lay down. “What if I just want to be me . . . just Harry.”

“You will be you Harry,” she smiled. “Even without these potions you will still change. Just not as easily.”

“Bree,” Harry called out as he opened heavy lidded eyes. “Can you stay . . . just until I fall asleep?” He timidly asked.

“Sure Harry,” Bree warmly smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed. She took his hand in hers and softly caressed the knuckles as he drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Bree had stayed with Harry as he slept for the next forty eight hours, leaving only to eat, shower, and check in with the grandparents. She slept lying beside him, holding his hand as she watched his transformation come through. His body filled out a bit more, his height increasing by a couple of inches, his dark hair growing longer against the pillow, the front of it covering the scar that still marred his forehead. She gently moved the hair from the side of his face to see the points of his ears. _‘Wow,’_ she thought to herself as she gazed down at the broadened chest, _‘too bad we’re related cousin.’_ She sensed that part of his transformation was done, but knew the rest would be more painful in a couple of weeks. The potion couldn’t help with that.

Harry woke up feeling disorientated with the strange surroundings. He went to nudge his glasses on his nose out of habit, when he remembered that he hadn’t needed them for a while now. As he slowly came to awareness, he looked around the room . . . his room. He lay on a large four poster bed, the corner posts reaching toward the ceiling. Looking closer he could see intricate carvings etched into the light-colored wood of leafy vines. He swung his legs to the side of the bed, facing the large open patio doors, the gauzy drapes fluttering in the cooling morning breeze. He stood up still feeling groggy from his prolonged sleep and walked around the room. He stepped through an archway to see a sitting room, comfortable looking in pale green and beige colors, with another door that led, he assumed out of his rooms. Back in the bedroom he opened the light colored wooden door to step into his bathroom. The first thing he noticed was the large tub that you would step down into, and the separate shower in the corner, enough to fit four to five people in. The colors were a soft green and blue color with several plants along the walls that grew up to the windowed ceiling.

“Merlin,” he gasped in surprise when he turned to see his reflection in the mirror. His hand went to his chest, feeling the more defined muscle under the warm skin, then down to his stomach, where the pajama bottoms fit more snugly on his hips than before. He brought his hand up to his hair, carding through the silky feeling strands. It lay a bit past his shoulders, still black, but with red streaks. His eyes were still an emerald green color, but more vibrant. His face was more narrowed, his complection more of a creamy color, like most of his family’s race. With a sudden thought, he pulled the hair back from the side of his face to see the slightly pointed ears. He hesitantly touched them, still finding it weird that this person in the mirror was actually him.

He turned and slipped out of his pajama bottoms, then looked down to see a tattoo on his hip of some kind of symbol, that was not there before. He looked over the rest of his body to see that there were no other unfamiliar markings and sighed in relief. He stepped under the pulsing warm water of the shower, his hands on the tiled wall as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He had so many questions.

He came out with a towel wrapped around his hips. His hands finger combing his hair. He was slightly surprised to see his grandfather sitting in a chair by the window waiting for him. “Hello Harry,” Kyrian smiled. “I see your elf glamour has been lifted. How do you feel?” 

“Okay I guess,” Harry shrugged, “it will take some getting used to though,” he added running a fingertip along one of his ears.

“You will find that along with your physical changes, there will be other abilities you will have that we will help you with. You have been sleeping for two days. I’m sure you’d like to walk around a bit, get used to the feel of the new you,” Kyrian grinned.

“Did you say two days?” Harry asked, turning around after he slipped on some boxers that were lying on his bed, along with some other clothing that someone had laid out for him while he was in the shower.

“That’s how long it took for the glamour to come off,” Kyrian said. “Are you hungry?”

“A little,” Harry replied slipping on a pair of pants and a loose tunic.

“We’ll breakfast, then I’ll show you around.”

“Do I need to meet the others right away?” Harry asked, not sure if he was ready for that yet.

“Tomorrow,” Kyrian smiled. “We thought you’d like to figure some things out first.”

“What if I need longer than a day to do that?”

“If you think you do, they will wait,” Kyrian reassured him. “There are many questions you probably have. I can answer some, but we will go somewhere later where the rest may be answered from a better source.”

His grandfather led him to the main floor of the palace, to a balcony where his grandmother sat waiting for them. He was embraced in comforting arms before he had a chance to sit down. “Hello dear, how are you feeling?” She asked, cupping the side of his face to look into his eyes.

“I feel . . . different, but okay,” Harry sighed, taking a step back. He sat down after his grandmother did, then looked down at a courtyard where he saw Bree waving at him. She turned and drew a sword, dueling with a blonde haired elf. There were many other pairs on the courtyard, swords and daggers in hand. “What are they doing?” He asked.

“That is weaponry training,” Kyrian smiled. “Your cousin Brianna is one of the more talented with our weapons, and is an instructor to the younger elves.”

“Are the elves . . . magical?” Harry asked buttering some toast.

“Yes we are Harry, although most of us do not need a wand like wizards do,” Gabrielle said.

“We just don’t count on magic all the time,” Kyrian said, “there are many other forms of magic that you will learn, like wandless magic, elemental magic, and voiceless magic.”

“I can do some wandless now,” Harry said as he watched the swordplay on the courtyard. “Does our family have any kind of markings . . . or a tattoo?” Harry asked facing the two elders again. “Because I have one on my hip that was not there before.”

Gabrielle looked to Kyrian with worry in her eyes, then back to Harry. “No, we don’t Harry. I believe your father may have though.”

“You said I will be learning new things,” Harry started, “will I be going back to Hogwart’s?”

“Would you like to?” Kyrian asked.

“Yes, I would. It’s my last year there. Although I’ve had some difficulties some of the time, I’d like to finish there,” Harry replied looking out at the courtyard again.

“You can be taught some of our ways there if you’d like Harry,” Gabrielle said.

“Do I have to stay here afterwards?”

“It is your choice. We would like you to, but you are free to live elsewhere if you like. Brianna actually lives in a non-magical community most of the time,” Kyrian replied.

“Will I be taught a glamour to hide my ears?” Harry asked. “I’m not sure how other people would react to them at school.”

“Yes, we can teach you how to do that quite easily I think Harry,” Gabrielle smiled.

*****

The three of them ate their breakfast in silence, the sounds of metal on metal coming from the courtyard. Afterwards Kyrian guided Harry out of the palace, telling him of the people as they passed them through the many courtyards.

“Sir,” Harry started to say when they stopped before a large waterfall that cascaded down into a large lagoon. “I’d like to apologize for my anger when I first arrived a couple of days ago.”

“No need to apologize Harry,” Kyrian smiled, “I can understand your anger and frustration, and I wish we could change the past, but we can’t. We did not know of your problems with the Dursley’s or we would have brought you back here sooner. As for Hogwarts . . . those tribulations you went through made you stronger . . . made you the person you are today.”

“But . . . ”

“I’m not saying it was right for you to have to go through all that, but believe me Harry, you were safer there. We were involved with a war ourselves among our realms. Like anywhere, there is evil as well as good,” Kyrian sighed.

“And now?” Harry asked.

“There is still a threat to our people. A threat that’s quite close personally. You see smiling faces here, beautiful lands, but not so long ago the people’s faces were grim and sad over the loss of loved ones. The lands were battle fields, the buildings used for defense. We had some powerful elemental elves bring life back to the land, and the people now have hope.”

“Who was the enemy?”

“My brother,” Kyrian replied as he looked to the sky.

“Is he still . . . ?”

“No. I faced him a little over a year ago now,” he grimly said. “The new threat is now his son. That is why the weaponry lessons are intensive and thorough in the courtyards. Fortunately he does not know where we are as we put very powerful wards around this realm.”

“Does he know of me?”

“He has heard of you, but not where you are. He never knew Lianna’s wizard name. His name is Denan and he is a dark elf, in league with many dangerous people and wizards. He had been told about Lianna’s death, but not how she died or her married name.”

“So I could be involved with two wars,” Harry said.

“Possibly. But you only have to worry about Tom Riddle,” Kyrian said then saw the questioning look on Harry’s face. “Yes. I know of the prophecy and we will be there for you and help you become stronger, and be there when the time comes to face him.”

“This is all so much to take in,” Harry sighed shaking his head.

“I know Harry,” Kyrian softly said as he placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “There is more you need to know of yourself and the answers to more of your questions can be found there,” he said pointing towards a cave that was next to the waterfall on a higher ledge. “Just remember Harry. We’re here when you need us now.”

*****

_‘Yeah right,’_ Harry scoffed to himself, as he climbed up the incline around the lagoon. As he got higher, he looked down to see the lagoon, the bottom pebbles visible in the clear water. He continued until he came upon the entrance of the cave and stopped before it. He took a deep fortifying breath then walked through. The cavern like walls glowed brighter as he proceeded, lighting his way deeper into the cave. His steps faltered as he walked into a room, the walls luminescent. In the center of the room stood a waist high dais with a sphere placed at the top. He came forward to see the orb glowing brighter as he came near. His hand tentatively reached out to touch it, the glass warm to his touch.

“Hello Harry.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Harry turned around, his voice drawn as he faced the unknown. His eyes teared and his wand hand shook as he thought he was losing his mind. “Mum?”

“Yes, Harry, it’s me . . . or what you know that looks like me from your pictures,” she smiled.

“But . . . you died,” Harry whispered taking a step back, shaking his head.

“Yes, Harry, I am not of this earth anymore. This is kind of a one-time deal,” she said taking a step forwards.

Harry reached out his hand for it to be grasped in hers. “How can this be? Are you a ghost? Why can I touch you?” Harry asked, his voice breaking as he freely cried.

Lily reached out her hands to pull him into her arms. “You feel good,” she softly said into his ear.

Harry tightened his hold on his mother, not ever wanting to let go. He reluctantly pulled back to look at her smiling face. “You said a one-time deal?” He asked.

She brushed her thumb along his cheek and leaned in to kiss his forehead, then led him to a bench by the sphere. “When I died, I was granted one last request . . . and no, I couldn’t come back to life,” she said, smiling sadly. “I wanted to be able to talk with you, explain things to you when you were ready. After we are done here, my spirit will go on.”

“You’ve been waiting all these years?”

“Well yes. And no,” she grinned. “When you came into the cave, my heart told me it was time, so I came. There’s a place that is truly beautiful for our kind when we pass this life. Your body may die, but your spirit . . . your essence lives in a whole different realm.”

“Has anyone else been in this cave?” Harry asked.

“No. It was only open to you Harry. Afterwards it will seal itself closed.”

“Can I see what you look like naturally?” Harry asked.

Lily closed her eyes as a soft glow surrounded her. Harry closed his eyes against the brightness, then opened them when she squeezed his hand. “Not much different,” she grinned.

Harry saw that she was still beautiful in her elven form. Her hair hung down to her waist in soft waves in a dark auburn color, the sides braided and tied at the back to show her pointy elf ears. Her face was a pale creamy color, with a spattering of freckles across her nose. Her eyes were the same green as his that smiled back at him. 

“Everyone always told me that I had my mother’s eyes,” Harry smirked.

“And your mother’s ears,” she laughed. “James always loved my ears.”

“Is father there with you?”

“James is there also,” she replied then grasped his hand in hers. “There are some things that you need to know. Things that have been kept from you for your own safety.”

“Like what?” He asked, his voice pained. “I’m not going to like this, am I?”

“It will . . . take some time to adjust,” she admitted.

“Well, I know that I’m an elf, and a prince . . . which I’m still trying to grasp,” he said reaching up to touch one of his ears.

“You are very handsome with your ears. Of course I’m kind of biased, being your mother,” she grinned.

“So why were you hidden when you were younger?” Harry asked.

“My Uncle Tyrial, your grandfather’s brother, used to be a kind caring elf a long time ago. I used to eagerly await his visits when I was younger, but something happened to him when I was about five years of age. His mind was not his own. When he visited, his eyes would not leave me, his gaze lecherous and greedy. When I was into my first year at Hogwart’s, he had taken me. When my father came to rescue me, I was close to death from the severe whipping he gave me. He had tried to rape me, but my magic warded him off. Unfortunately, it didn’t ward the pain from the barbed slashes of his whip,” she sadly said, “then my Uncle escaped.”

“When did you go to live with the Evans’s?” Harry asked.

“When my father brought me back home, I was put in a healing coma for several weeks, while everyone else thought I had died. After I was on my feet again, he placed me with the Evan’s family and gave me the name Lily. The Evan’s knew I was magical and accepted it . . . all except Petunia. I was brought back to Hogwart’s under a different name than when I started the year before. My first year I was an elf. My second year . . . a witch with a heavy glamour on that not even Professor Dumbledore could see through,” she grinned.

“Why did you go to Hogwart’s in the first place, when they have instructors here?” Harry asked.

“My older brother, Gaidon had met up with some wizards and become fast friends. Father couldn’t turn down his pleading to join his friends. Also, back then we didn’t have as many elves that were qualified to become instructors to the younger ones. My brother would tell me tales of his days at school, and it urged me to go there also. Hogwarts helped me broaden my magic, make me become stronger,” she smiled as she reminisced about those days.

“I was told about the glamour that was placed on me after I was born. Why?” 

“When you were born, you had the distinct elven ears. The glamour needed to be put in place to hide your true heritage, as my uncle was still out there somewhere. We placed the glamour on you so you looked like James . . . so there were no questions.”

“I’ve noticed I have no resemblance to father now that the glamour is off. I have some of your features, but why not his?” He asked.

“Because . . . ” she hesitated, “James was not your father.”

“What?!” Harry exclaimed.

“James was your father in his heart, but was not the one that sired you.”

“Who then?” 

“After graduating from Hogwarts and starting my life together with James, we started Auror training together. We quickly finished our training, as the threat of Voldemort was escalating. James and I got an anonymous tip on a death eater meeting and went to check it out with our team. It turned out to be an ambush, set up to capture James and I. Two other Aurors were killed, while James and I were thrown in separate cells in the dungeons. I heard James being tortured in the next cell, while I was pretty much left alone at first, but not for long. Three death eaters came into the small cell, then proceeded to smack me around a bit. I was then held down by two of them while the third whipped me, bringing back a lot of painful memories. He then raped me repeatedly. The last thing I remember before passing out was glistening fangs dripping with my blood,” she quietly said.

“Fangs?” 

“Yes. I was raped and bitten by a vampire.”

“Were you changed after the bite?” Harry asked remembering some of the lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

“I was told that he didn’t drain me, or have me drink his blood. He was interrupted by another death eater that came into the room.”

“What happened then?”

“The vampire that was raping me was interrupted by his son, with a summons from Voldemort. The son came forward after the other three left and sealed the wound on my neck by licking it, healing the bleeding punctures, just as Sirius and some Aurors came bashing through the door. I had opened my eyes to see my rescuer after the wound was healed as he placed a medallion into my hand, port keying me to the Hogwarts infirmary.”

“Who was the rescuer?” Harry asked.

“Severus Snape.”

“So,” Harry began, the event going through his mind, “you became pregnant from the rape?”

“Yes,” she replied, grasping his hand tighter as he thought it out.

“So . . . I’m a vampire too?” He quietly asked.

“Yes,” she sadly replied watching his expressive face.

“Will I have fangs and have to drink blood?” He whispered.

“Your other part of your inheritance will come on your birthday. You will need blood to sustain you and keep you strong. The fangs, and possibly wings will be part of you also.”

“Blood?!” Harry exclaimed. “I’ll have to kill to survive?” He asked worriedly.

“No, Harry, you will need it, but you don’t have to drain a person for it. There are actually blood banks for the vampiric community, as well as blood donors that will let you drink from them,” she reassured him.

“What type of vampire am I?”

“When I found out I was pregnant, James and I researched the race after finding out the family name. You will be a daywalker; so you can still go out during the daylight, and your skin will still tan, although your eyes will be more sensitive to the sunlight. At night your eyesight will be enhanced. You will only need to drink blood once a week or when you feel especially weakened. Popular muggle beliefs like garlic or the sign of the cross will not kill you,” she smiled.

“And the wings?”

“The wings, as well as the fangs will be able to retract at will, unless highly angered.”

“Wait a minute,” Harry started, suddenly realizing something, “you said the son of the vampire that raped you rescued you, and his name was Severus Snape . . . ”

“Yes,” she grinned, “he’s your half-brother.”

“Merlin! I’m related to the greasy bat,” he muttered.

“He’s not that bad Harry,” she laughed. “He and I became somewhat close friends in school. He’s really nice once you get past the snarky git persona he portrays to everyone.”

“And the tattoo on my hip?” Harry asked.

“Snape family marking. Severus will most likely have one on the same spot. Also, there is one other thing you will need to know,” she said.

“Can’t get any worse,” Harry sighed.

“With your vampiric and elven heritage, you will have but one person that makes you feel complete. This person you will be able to drink from as many times as needed without them needing a blood replenishing potion. The blood will taste sweeter, and will heighten your body senses even more as you drink. You will know when your mate is near when you feel your fangs wanting to break through the skin of you gums,” she smiled.

“So one person for life?” Harry asked.

“It won’t kill you or your mate if you have sex with others, but you’ll find you won’t want to after you’ve bonded physically with your mate.”

“Merlin,” Harry sighed, “I can’t believe I’m talking about sex with my mother.”

“Well, when James and I . . . ” she started with a smile on her face.

“Enough!” Harry laughingly interrupted. “Too much information.”

“Is there anything else you need to ask me Harry?” She asked.

“I really have no choice in all this do I?” He asked quietly as it all sunk in.

“No, Harry you don’t,” she said brushing the tear from his eye with her thumb, “but know that you have friends . . . and now family that love you no matter who or what you are. I wish I was there as you grew up, to be there when you needed me. James and I love you and are very proud of you.”

Harry leaned forward to wrap his arms around her, holding on, not wanting to let go. “Love you too mum,” he whispered against her neck.

The two of them sat holding each other until the sun was making its descent. Lily soothingly rubbed Harry’s back as he softly cried onto her shoulder until he drifted off to sleep. “Love you my son,” she quietly said, kissing the top of his head.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Harry woke up in his bed, feeling like he was in a dream. Dreaming he was an elven vampire, and that he actually talked with his mother yesterday. He opened his eyes wider as he looked around the room, his gaze falling to the glass sphere on his night stand. “Fuck . . . not a dream,” he muttered to himself, putting his arm over his eyes. “Why me?” He groaned.

He slowly got out of bed, then made his way to the bathroom where he took a leisurely shower, trying to get used to his new body. He took a closer look at the tattoo, now that he knew why he had it, and wondered how much more his body was going to change . . . besides the fangs and wings.

He dressed in the loose pants, and the equally loose top, leaving the buttons at the top and bottom undone, then slipped on his trainers. He made his way down the stairs and to the room where breakfast was served the day before. His grandparents and Bree greeted him as he sat down.

“How are you doing Harry?” Gabrielle worriedly asked.

“Okay,” Harry shrugged, his head down as he pushed the food around on his plate.

“Harry, no matter what, we are here for you,” Kyrian said.

“You don’t mind me having vampiric blood?” Harry asked looking up. “Do the other’s know about me being part vampire? Do they think I’m a freak now?”

“No . . . ” Gabrielle began.

“Because this is just one more thing for people to think I’m freakish about. When I lived with the Dursley’s, I was a freak because I was magical. In my second year . . . I was a freak because I could talk to snakes . . . now I’m an elf, and a vampire. How freakish is that?” He sarcastically finished.

“I think it’s pretty cool,” Bree grinned. Harry looked at her like she lost her mind. “No really . . . you will have all these extra abilities.”

“Like drinking blood,” Harry mocked.

“That’s probably the only down side to this Harry. Elven people tend to live longer years, but vampires can live much longer. You will be able to see at night . . . and you’ll be able to fly without a broom,” Bree grinned. “You will be a force to be reckoned with, with the proper training.”

“Flying would be cool,” Harry admitted. “But I don’t think I would like to live a long . . . long life.”

“Harry. You are not a freak,” Kyrian said. “You are gifted with these abilities you have. As for others knowing of your vampiric heritage . . . only family knows. It is up to you if you want to tell others. I would recommend keeping it to your chest though. It could be advantageous in your fight against Voldemort.”

“Does Snape know that I’m his brother?” Harry asked.

“No, he doesn’t,” Bree said.

“Professor Dumbledore has assured us he doesn’t,” Gabrielle said.

“Would it be such a bad thing if he were to know?” Bree asked.

“Snape hates me Bree. He’s always looking for ways to have me expelled from Hogwarts,” Harry sighed. “He can’t forget the torment that James and them did to him in school. He can’t separate James from the person that I am.”

“Then why has he saved you a few times, and why has he taught you occlumency if he hates you so much?” Bree asked.

“Who knows,” Harry said. “How do you know all this?” He asked looking at her.

“Your cousin has been keeping tabs on everything for us,” Kyrian replied.

“Who is this cousin?”

“He is in the same year as you, but in the Slytherin house,” Bree said.

“Please don’t say it’s Malfoy,” Harry grimaced.

“No, it’s not him . . . although he’s rather a good-looking guy,” Bree smiled.

“You will meet him later,” Kyrian said smiling mysteriously.

*****

Harry and Bree went down to the courtyard where some of the other elves were readying for their sword practice. He sat on the low wall, watching as the sword flowed around the elves, like it was a part of them. He was surprised to see women amongst them, looking just as deadly with their weapons. The men were graceful and lithe, and Harry found his eyes going to them repeatedly, admiring their forms.

He watched for about an hour as they practiced, until Bree came to sit beside him, her breathing a bit ragged from her excursions with her sword. “Watch this Harry,” she said motioning to the center of the courtyard where a dark haired and blonde haired elf stood facing each other. They bowed to each other, then stood in their stance until their swords met in the middle, metal on metal in the mock fight.

“That’s not serious, is it?” Harry asked after seeing the two elves’ grimace in pain from a shallow slice to the body or the flat of the blade at their back.

“No, it’s not. They are actually close friends. The dark-haired one is courting the other’s sister,” Bree replied.

“And the blonde . . . who is he courting?” Harry asked off handedly.

Bree looked at him and smiled knowingly. “Ash belongs to no one, but like you, he likes the same sex.”

“Is that . . . I mean . . . liking the same sex . . . is that frowned upon here? The wizarding world is much more open with that than the muggles.” Harry stated.

“There are many same-sex couples among the elves. You’ll find that we are quite sensual people. We enjoy sex with the opposite sex, as well as the same sex. You will not be ostracized for liking men Harry,” Bree reassured him. “Both of my parents are male, so I obviously have no problems with that.”

“Can you teach me how to handle a sword Bree?” Harry asked as he watched Ash lower his sword to help his friend to his feet. “I want to be able to defend myself.”

“Are you serious?” Bree asked, “because I’ll train you hard. It’s not only handling the weapons Harry. We train your emotional and physical being as well.”

“Very sure about this Bree,” Harry grinned, up for the challenge.

“All right then, we’ll start tomorrow morning,” she smiled, thinking it was nicer with his requesting to learn, instead of her telling him that the lessons were planned anyway. “Now I believe it’s time for lunch . . . and to meet your family.”

“Now?” He gulped nervously, “what if they don’t like me, Bree?”

“We’re really going to have to boost that confidence of yours Harry,” she laughed, “they’ll love you.”

Harry nervously ran his fingers through his hair before tying it back at his nape. He sighed heavily as Bree pulled him into the hall, and looked around all the unknown faces.

“Ah Harry, I was about to come get you,” Kyrian smiled, then led him to the other elves. “Harry. This is my eldest son, and your uncle, Gaidon and his wife Raina.”

“Hello,” Harry held out his hand for it to be clasped in both Gaidon’s hands. 

“Hello Harry,” Gaidon warmly smiled, “we’ve been looking forward to meeting you. We’ll have to sit and talk of Hogwarts when you get a chance.”

“Mum told me that her brother went there,” Harry smiled, instantly liking this uncle.

“I’ve got some great stories to tell you Harry,” Gaidon grinned, then felt the elbow at his side from Raina.

“Harry, these are our children, and your cousin Deidre and her husband Alexion, and your second cousin Raiden,” Raina smiled, “and Daven and his wife Samia with their twins Cara and Kaylan.”

At Harry’s nod in greeting and a promise to talk later, Kyrian moved him to the next couple. “These two are Brianna’s fathers, my son Kale and his husband Julien.” 

Harry looked to the two men, Kale being fair with blonde, auburn streaked hair, and Julien being more dark, with his black hair and darker complection. “You’re not elven?” Harry asked Julien, noticing the rounded human ears.

“No, I’m a wizard,” Julien smiled, “like you. I met Kale through Gaidon at Hogwarts. And you’ve obviously met Bree here,” he said affectionately as he put his arm over her shoulders.

“Just don’t let her talk you into any kind of trouble,” Kale grinned.

“Father! I would never do that,” Bree exclaimed impishly with a wink towards Harry.

Kyrian then led Harry to two dark-haired elves. “This is your aunt Josiane and her husband Faris. They live in the wizarding world.”

“Hello Harry,” Josiane smiled. “We’ve been hearing about you.” She took a step to the side to reveal a dark-haired man. “Your cousin,” she simply said.

“Zabini?” Harry said in surprise.

“Hi Harry,” Blaise smiled uncertainly, not sure of the welcome he would be getting.

“You’re an elf?” Harry asked.

Blaise closed his eyes for his ears to point and his hair lengthen. “Yes.”

“But you’re a Slytherin?” Harry needlessly pointed out.

“I was put there on purpose to keep an eye out for things Harry. They’re not all bad you know,” he replied. “That’s how we’ve been able to find out about some of Voldemort’s plans. There are the few that are faithful to him.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Harry grimaced, “Malfoy being at the top of the list.”

“Actually Harry, he’s against all that Voldemort believes in, it’s his father that is faithful to him, not Draco. He has become an accomplished actor to save his life . . . as well as several others in Slytherin,” Blaise said.

“Harry, there’s someone else I think you should meet,” Bree said moving him away from Blaise. “We can sit and talk more about that later.”

“You can count on it,” Harry said glaring at Blaise.

“This is Rider,” Bree smiled, “and no he’s not a relative, but a good friend of the family for years. He’s going to help you through the vampiric transformation and training. He’s also a wizard.”

Harry looked to the dark-haired man, with his hair tied back similarly to his own. His complection was a creamy tan color, which was more evident from the short sleeved T-shirt he wore. He wore faded blue jeans, and surprisingly a pair of muggle Nike runners. He looked perfectly normal, which kind of reassured him. “Hello,” he greeted.

“Hello Harry,” Rider grinned, “you look confused.”

“If you’re a vampire . . . ” Harry started as he motioned to his mouth.

“Where’s the fangs?” Rider finished. He then smiled for Harry to see the incisor teeth lengthen to sharpened points, then retract back in. “I am able to retract the fangs, as well as my wings at will. As will you.”

“Come, let’s eat,” Gabrielle called out as she led the way to the table heavily laden with food.

*****

During the meal and the rest of the afternoon, Harry got to know a bit more of his family from the stories they told, as they got to know him. He also was able to hear some rather amusing stories about his mother when she was younger. Daven and Samia’s twins sat on either side of him, eagerly listening to some of the stories he told of the wizarding world. He had noticed that Blaise would try to approach him a few times, but was waylaid by the shake of his head. He wasn’t ready to talk with Blaise yet.

That night he went through the occlumency steps to calm and empty his mind. His thoughts were confused, angry, frustrated . . . and partially exhilarated that he had a family that seemed to genuinely care for him. The clearing of his mind helped lull him to sleep with no dreams. His last thought was to thank Snape . . . or should he say his brother for those lessons as he drifted off.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Brianna was not kidding when she said she would train him hard. He was roused from his bed at dawn where they ran the yards, woods, and beaches. Then put through calisthenics or swimming . . . before breakfast. After breakfast, he was with instructors learning the elven ways and history, and taught how to conceal his ears or change his appearance. After lunch with the other relatives, it was time for the weaponry lessons. He was taught how to use the sword, daggers, and a long and short bow with arrows. After dinner, Rider sat with him and taught him about his vampiric heritage.

The first week Harry collapsed on the bed exhausted, his body feeling beaten. They did allow him some time to himself before he retired where he was given books to read about what he will be learning the following month, like ancient magic, denomic science, elemental magic, and some elven spells. Before bed he went to the lagoon by the waterfall, letting his thoughts ease as he closed his eyes, listening to the night sounds around him. Occasionally, he had company, which was a bit uncomfortable at first due to when people relaxed in the lagoon, they were completely naked.

*****

It was the day before his birthday, after the morning torture from Bree when Harry snuck off to a field of tall grass and flowers. He lay on his back, sighing as the cool earth soothed his aching back, placing his hands under his head and crossing his feet at the ankles. He shifted around to get comfortable, as his back has been bothering him for a couple of days now. He knew why, and dreaded when they would break through his skin. Rider had told him that the transformation would be painful, but would not last more than the day.

He sighed to himself as he let himself relax, until he heard the crunching of the grass when someone drew near. He slowly drew his wand, then relaxed his grip, as he saw who it was. “Blaise. What do you want?” He asked closing his eyes again.

Blaise took a deep breath and sat cross-legged beside Harry. “You can’t keep avoiding me, Harry,” he said, waiting for a response and not getting one. “Are you still mad at me?” He asked after waiting a few minutes.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his elven cousin, then sat up to lean back on his hands. “I’m not really pissed at you Blaise . . . just this whole situation. My life has been so fucked up and complicated, and this just adds more confusion to my life. To live sixteen years thinking that you’re a freak, finding out you’re a wizard with a prophecy made about you to kill or be killed. I’ve been liked and hated by my own house for something I had no control over. Labeled ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’ or ‘Saint Potter’ for doing nothing but living. Now I have a family . . . a rather large family that loves me for me, even though I’ll be part bloodsucker tomorrow,” he smiled sadly.

“Yeah, I suppose all that would make me frustrated and angry too,” Blaise consented.

“Bree, Ash, and the other instructors are helping me with that. I take my frustrations out in weaponry training and the other torture she puts me through. Your mother and Kale have been helping me with different meditating techniques to control some of the anger,” Harry said.

“You know why my identity had to be kept secret didn’t you?” Blaise asked.

“Yeah, I understand, but it still kind of ticks me off. You had to do it to get information from the death-eater-wannabes, and you were protecting my real heritage as well. You were never one of the Slytherin’s that bothered us Gryffindor’s though, didn’t they suspect anything?” Harry asked.

“No. I was the studious one in the house,” Blaise smirked. “Always had my nose in a book, and my ears open to the gossip and plans.”

“And such big ears too,” Harry grinned.

“Wouldn’t talk Scar-head,” Blaise laughed.

“Now Blaise, you’re going to hurt my feelings with those insults,” Harry mocked, “you almost sounded like Malfoy there.”

“You know Draco’s not that bad Harry. We’ve gotten to be good friends over the years. His father is a real bastard Harry. There’s been plenty of times where I had to heal him with potions and salves when he came back from a visit with his father,” Blaise sighed.

“I suppose that’s where you get a lot of information from about Voldemort,” Harry questioned.

“Yes. Draco had said recently that Voldemort knew of your mother’s heritage. His father didn’t go into specifics though.”

“Are you in any danger?” Harry asked.

“No. I don’t think so,” Blaise shrugged, “there’s been no indication from the other Slytherin’s that they’ve found me out.”

“Just be careful,” Harry said looking Blaise in the eye.

“I will,” Blaise grinned. “Bree’s been teaching me a lot also. So are you nervous about tonight?”

“Yes. I think I’m more so knowing what’s going to happen.”

“Is someone going to be with you?”

“Yes. Rider, Bree and grandfather will be there.” Harry replied quietly.

“Harry, when we’re back in school, and you need your weekly fix . . . I’ll be there for you,” Blaise said.

“You’d be a donor?”

“Yes.”

“It wouldn’t freak you out or anything?”

“Probably at first,” Blaise admitted.

“They say a bite from a vampire can feel quite erotic,” Harry grinned.

“For you or me?” Blaise smirked.

“More so for the ‘victim’,” Harry laughed.

“Nice way to put it, Harry,” Blaise grinned. “You going to tell Weasley and Granger?”

“Probably,” Harry shrugged his one shoulder. “They’re my best friends. They’ll be there for me.” _‘Hopefully,’_ he inwardly thought to himself.

*****

Bree eventually found the two of them and dragged them to the weaponry training. Ash dueled with him extra hard, letting him work off some of the hyper nervousness.

That night Harry shakily walked to his bed after showering, and sat down. He just wore his pajama bottoms, leaving his torso bare. He was given a mild sleeping potion and told to lie on his stomach. “So talk to me,” Harry said tiredly, sighing as Rider rubbed some oil onto his back.

“What would you like to talk about Harry?” Kyrian grinned.

“I don’t know. About your brother . . . or astrology, that would put me to sleep,” he suggested giving a light laugh. “How about your brother. What was he like before his mind bent?”

“Tyrial was a few years younger than myself. We were quite close as siblings, always causing mischief,” Kyrian smiled in memory. “There was this one time . . . ”

Harry was listening to his grandfather, his voice soothing him to sleep, as he imagined them in happier times. He drifted off with a small smile on his face as the potion took effect.

Rider felt the deeper breathing as he continued to rub the oil onto Harry’s back. “He’s asleep. I’ve gone through what’s going to happen with you two, so don’t be alarmed,” he quietly said.

They sat in silence, watching Harry for the first stages of his maturity. About an hour before midnight, Bree grasped her grandfather’s hand as they watched Harry’s body start to glisten with sweat, his hair sticking to his heated back and face. Painful moans filled the room as Harry started to writhe on the bed, kicking the sheets to the floor. Before their eyes, his body slightly grew on the bed, not a noticeable difference, but one that they were watching for. The darkened skin from the weeks outside lightened to a creamy tan color. The sheets and pillows were being shredded by the razor-sharp fingernails that grew from Harry’s fingers.

“Now for the hard part,” Rider softly said as Harry’s body stilled. He shifted around and lifted Harry’s upper body up against him and held him. The hard part of this was that Harry’s body would shut down, the heart would stop and his blood would change as it flowed through his veins. He felt the slowing of Harry’s heart against his naked chest until there was nothing.

Afer an agonizingly slow half hour, Rider felt the faint beat of Harry’s heart as the new blood pulsed into it. The night was then awakened by the scream and howl of pain as Harry arched his back forward, throwing his head back. Tears of pain coursed down his face as the sound of ripping flesh was heard from his back.

Harry looked at Rider with clouded green eyes. “Hurts,” he hoarsely said.

Rider retracted one of his own claws to slice the side of his neck, then guided Harry’s head down. He closed his eyes as the newly sharpened fangs pierced his skin, then leaned back as Harry drank from him.

“Gods . . . they’re beautiful,” Bree whispered, looking at the black-feathered wings that twitched on Harry’s back as he drank. The wings were pointed at the top, the ends hanging over the bed. Probably down to the back of Harry’s knees when standing. Looking more closely there was a blue sheen to the blackness of the new feathers.

When Rider felt Harry withdraw his fangs, he licked his own fingers, then traced the puncture and cut wound with his own saliva, healing them. “You two might as well go. He’ll sleep for quite awhile now.”

“Are you staying?” Kyrian asked, seeing Rider shift to lie on his back, bringing Harry up to lay at his side, almost on top of him.

“Yes. He’ll need me here when he wakes up. He’ll be disorientated and pained. He shouldn’t be alone when he comes out of it,” Rider replied, placing his arm around Harry’s shoulders to draw him closer. After the two of them left, he placed a soft kiss to the top of Harry’s fevered head, falling asleep to the feel of the warm breath that ghosted onto his neck.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Harry woke up feeling somewhat constricted with the arm around his shoulders and the weight on his back. He pulled himself up to lean on his elbow as he looked down at Rider who was smiling up at him. “How are you feeling Harry?” Rider asked.

“Strange,” Harry replied running his tongue over the fangs, tasting a bit of blood from the contact. He looked around on his bed, seeing the shredded bedding. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” He worriedly asked.

“No,” Rider said, “you didn’t care for the color I guess,” he joked, picking up Harry’s hand to see the two inch nails. “How is your back?”

“Heavy,” Harry said reaching back to pull the bottom of a wing up. “I suppose I must look like a real freak now.”

“Harry. You’re beautiful,” Rider smiled cupping the side of his face. “How’s the stomach?”

“Burning.”

“You need more blood Harry,” Rider said tilting his neck to the side.

“How do I know when to stop?” Harry asked, his mouth already watering as he saw the pulsing vein in Rider’s neck.

“Trust me Harry, you’ll know.”

Harry nuzzled his nose to the skin, kissing and licking the skin as he pressed himself more closely against him. He placed his open mouth on the dampened skin, then pierced it with his fangs. He moaned as the warm blood slid down his throat, cooling the burning in his stomach. His hips pressed forward as he drank, his erection meeting an answering hardness. He felt hands grip his hips as Rider thrust up against him.

Harry drew back, licking the wound closed before leaning up on his elbows to look down at Rider. He subconsciously retracted his fangs, then leaned down to crush his lips to Rider’s, the taste of blood still on his tongue and lips.

Rider moaned into the kiss as his hands wandered over Harry’s body. His hand slid down the back of Harry’s pajama bottoms, gripping the flexing bottom as it thrusted against him. He broke from the kiss, to kiss his way down Harry’s neck as he pulled Harry’s hips down harder. His arm came up to the back of his head as he pierced the skin with his fangs.

“Oh . . . gods,” Harry moaned as his movements became more frenzied. When he felt the fangs slip into his neck, he cried out Rider’s name as he came, his blood pumping faster into Rider’s mouth. He felt the moan against his neck as Rider bucked up against him, the feel of his pulsing cock emptying between them.

Rider slowly withdrew from Harry’s neck, licking and kissing back up to his lips. “Now, how’re you feeling?” He asked a little breathlessly.

“Good,” Harry smiled then slid his lips over Rider’s. “Still heavy though.”

“How did you retract your fangs?” Rider grinned.

“Just did it I guess. I had thought they’d be in the way to kiss you, so I willed them away.”

“Try to do the same thing to your nails,” Rider said holding Harry’s hand. It took a few minutes, but Harry smiled as they shrank down again. “Now the wings.”

Harry kneeled up on his knees as he closed his eyes, willing and picturing his back wing-free. It took about fifteen minutes for them to fold into themselves and disappear into his back. He moved his shoulders experimentally, smiling when the extra weight wasn’t there. “It feels weird . . . like I know they’re there, but I know they’re not. I remember the pain when they came out,” Harry said as he took Rider’s hand to pull him from the bed. “Will it hurt like that all the time, and will it bleed like that all the time?”

Rider led them to the bathroom after stripping both of their pajamas off where he turned on the shower. He stepped in then pulled Harry in under the jets of warm water. “I’m not going to lie to you Harry. The first few times will hurt, like getting hit with a quidditch bludger . . . which I’m sure you can relate to,” he smirked. “The blood will lessen also. Over the next couple of weeks I’ll help you with it, as I want to teach you how to fly, use weapons with your extended nails, and help sharpen your abilities,” he added as he gently washed the blood from Harry’s back.

“What color are your wings?” Harry asked.

“Black like yours, but with a red sheen to them.”

Harry leaned forwards onto the wall with his hands as Rider washed his body. “Rider,” he softly said.

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have just molested you like that.”

“Harry . . . you didn’t molest me. I loved every heated minute of it,” he grinned as he kissed the center of his back. “I wasn’t going to refuse such an offer,” he huskily said as his hand slid down the firm stomach to glide over Harry’s hardening cock.

“And who am I,” Harry moaned as he leaned back against Rider, his hand going over Rider’s on his cock, “to refuse your offer.” Their joined hands stroking the length.

Harry leaned his hands on the tiles again as he felt Rider’s fingers glide over the globes of his ass to slip between, teasing the tight ring of muscle before slowly slipping in. Harry pushed back against the finger as his breathing became more ragged. “More,” he moaned.

Rider gripped the base of Harry’s cock, as he slid another finger in. “You have done this before right?” He huskily asked.

“Yes,” Harry hissed between clenched teeth, “oh . . . gods . . . more,” he panted.

Rider slid another finger in, thrusting and twisting them in to loosen the muscle. He said a quick lubricating spell then stroked his length a few times before sliding the tip across Harry’s balls, to slide up to the prepared hole. He eased the head into the warm tightness, and slowly slipped in deeper, his fingers digging into Harry’s hips. He withdrew about half way, then slowly thrust back in. “Gods . . . feels good,” he moaned.

“Nnmm . . . yes . . . gods Rider . . . faster . . . fuck me,” Harry panted, pushing back fast against him.

Rider gripped the one side of Harry’s hip, as he thrust deep and fast inside of him. He reached around to pump Harry’s cock at the same pace as his thrusts. Harry’s hands were on the wall, pushing back, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Harry reached up to grasp the showerhead as he threw his head back. He cried out Rider’s name as he came, his grip taking down the showerhead. Rider felt Harry grip his cock tight inside and thrust deep as he shot his seed inside of him. He leaned over Harry’s back, hugging the man to his chest.

“Looks like we’ll have to teach you how to control your strength too,” Rider grinned as the water was shooting out at them from the broken pipe. “Happy birthday, Harry.”

“Thanks,” Harry laughed shutting off the water.

*****

By the time Rider and Harry dressed and fixed the shower, it was lunch time. When he walked through the archway into the courtyard, he was surprised to see everyone gathered around. Gabrielle came up to them to grasp Harry’s hand. “Happy birthday, Harry,” she smiled as she led him to the table.

He was also surprised to see the familiar purple starred robes of the Headmaster . . . Albus Dumbledore. “Professor,” he greeted.

“Hello Harry,” Dumbledore twinkled at him. “I’ve come to see how you are . . . and to bring you gifts and letters from your friends.”

“Did you tell them where I was?” Harry asked.

“All that I told them was that you were training,” Dumbledore replied. “I thought it should be you to tell them.”

“Yes, thank you. I’ll need to get supplies for school, so I can meet them in Diagon Alley.”

“So you will be coming back for your final year?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yes,” Harry smiled.

“Good. I was going to miss you if you decided not to,” he smiled.

“Did you know about Snape . . . ”

“Professor Snape,” Dumbledore corrected as his damn eyes twinkled.

“Professor Snape then. Did you know we were related?”

“Yes, I did Harry,” Dumbledore admitted, “but it was for his and your protection that it remained secret. Severus was too close to Voldemort to risk the chance.”

“Anything else that is being kept from me?” Harry asked, crossing his arms at his chest.

“No Harry. No more secrets. Frankly I’m relieved that it’s all out in the open to you now.”

“You’re just keeping secrets from Snape now,” Harry said shaking his head, “but I do realize the risk of him knowing. Not that he would show any brotherly affection or anything,” he added sighing heavily.

“Come on Harry, let’s dance,” Bree said pulling him to his feet as the music started, smiling as she saw a smile appear on his face.

Harry let his melancholy thoughts leave him as his cousins and newfound friends danced with him and around him. The drink flowed freely and the food was a buffet style where everyone ate when they wanted. After a few hours the twins tugged on each arm to sit him on the bench. Rider sat at one side while Bree sat on the other. It was time to open his gifts.

He opened his gifts from his wizarding friends first, pleased to see the jumper from Mrs. Weasley, but not surprised. From Fred and George, an assortment of their new candy, which he closed and kept hidden from his cousins. Ron gave him new quidditch arm guards, while Hermione gave him books on mystical and mythological creatures. He also received a couple cases of butter beer and a bottle of firewhiskey from his other Gryffindor house mates. From the professors, he received a gold chain that when touched was a portkey to Dumbledore’s office. From his family he received mostly sentimental gifts. His grandparents made him a scrapbook about his mother, from the time she was born until she died. He received new clothing from his family, liking especially the leather pants that Bree gave him. Ash gave him a long bow with arrows, as he particularly showed an interest in it with his lessons. He also was given a gentle kiss to the lips by Ash . . . much to the amusement to Bree and Rider who sat beside him.

Josiane came up to Harry with a carved wooden box, kissing his cheek before she stepped back. Inside was a set of six small throwing daggers that would fit in the hidden sheaths in his boots. Kale was next as he approached Harry with another wooden box, and leaned in to kiss his forehead. Inside a set of two daggers, the blades gleaming in the sunlight.

The next gift everyone stood silent as Gaidon stepped forward. “You do us proud Harry. We had to borrow a little something from you for this gift,” he said, then handed him a sheathed sword. The leather scabbard was made with strong dark red leather, with a leaf design etched down the center. Harry gripped the handle of the sword. It felt comfortable straight away. The sound of metal sliding from the scabbard filled the air as he unsheathed the weapon. The blade was made of an elven metal that was strong, unbreakable, but lighter than most other metals. The pommel of the sword was a golden color with the dark red leather wrapped around the base, with white and red colored lilies on it, the red ones dripping drops of blood. The lilies were then etched into the metal from the hilt in a continuous flow. The sword measured about three feet from hilt to tip. In the center of the pommel there was a shard of crystallized glass that was warm to the touch. He gripped it tight and felt the warmth seep into his body from the grip.

“The crystal is from your mother’s sphere,” Kyrian said coming closer to Harry. “We thought it might bring you closer to her.”

Harry looked at the sword, touched beyond words. He slowly sheathed the sword, then looked around him, then to his grandfather. “Thank you,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Kyrian’s waist. “Thank you so much,” he softly said as a few tears leaked out from his eyes.

“Kyrian returned the embrace, stroking Harry’s hair as he kissed his forehead. “Your welcome Haden,” he said by his ear.

After the emotional thank you’s, Harry was pulled to the center of the courtyard to try out his new sword. He had been using one of Bree’s the past week, so it felt good to practice with his own. There were also some friendly competitions with target practice using the small daggers and the bow and arrows. Even for fun, the weaponry instructors managed to get the practice in.

*****

The next three weeks, Harry’s lessons were back to the busy schedule, with flying included at night. Ash and his family helped him adjust with the weapons when he was in vampiric form, and he found it easier than he thought it would be. It took getting used to wielding the sword with his wings and the longer nails. He was able to retract his wings, nails and fangs with ease, and with no pain, like the first few times. He had been a bit hesitant at first to show the other side of himself to his family, but when he did, the family was in awe and did not treat him any different. That in itself was confidence building for him.

He had several feedings of blood, as it helped his strength and his health. He drank from Rider . . . which usually lead to other things, and Blaise so he could get used to it when they returned to Hogwarts. There was also a ready supply of bottled blood that was donated to him from the other elves of the realm. He felt good about himself, more sure of himself with the love and acceptance from his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** _Have you ever seen the cover of the PS2 game ‘Prince of Persia 2'? That is what I picture Harry looking like, but with the wings, ears, a devilish smile, and the sword on his back._


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Harry lay in bed after everyone else retired for the night, feeling restless. He found he didn’t need as much sleep as before, and often used the time to study or practice with his weapons. His thoughts were on the next day as he was going to Hogwarts to meet Ron and Hermione, then to Diagon Alley to get his school things. Then he was spending the last two days with Bree at her place. Turned out that she owned a nightclub in Muggle London.

Harry sighed, flung the covers to the side and got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of drawstring pajama bottoms and grabbed up his bow and arrows. He liked to come out at night for target practice. It was quiet except for the night creatures that moved about by the lake and trees, it helped relax and soothe his mind and body. He set the arrows at his side and looked to the tree with the target set up on it. He raised the bow, his arms bent as he pulled the arrow back. He lined up the shot, then let go, smiling to himself when the arrow imbedded pretty close to the center of the target.

He was lining up the next shot when he felt a presence behind him. He lowered the bow and turned. “Ash. What are you doing up?” He smiled.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Ash grinned. “Don’t let me stop you,” he motioned. Try for the middle next time.”

“What do I get if I do?” Harry grinned, turning to line up his shot.

“What do you want Raven?” Ash whispered by Harry’s ear, using the name he had given him during his training.

Harry had let the arrow go in surprise when he felt the warm breath at his neck. “Not fair Ash,” he said turning his head, “you distracted me.”

“You’ll have many distractions in real situation’s Raven,” Ash smiled. “Try again.”

Harry lined up the arrow again, taking steadying breaths as Ash moved closer behind him. When he felt warm lips on his neck and hands at his hips, his hands started to lower. “Ash,” he sighed as he leaned his head sideways to give Ash more room.

“Shoot Raven,” Ash whispered against his neck.

Harry straightened his head and lined up his arrow, ignoring the shivers that ran down his back as Ash licked up his neck to his ear. He let go and looked to see the arrow imbedded right next to the first arrow.

“Not bad,” Ash said, looking over Harry’s shoulder. “Raven . . . why haven’t you come to me? I’ve seen and felt your gaze on me several times since you arrived.”

“Didn’t think you would want me, especially after my birthday,” Harry softly replied.

“Raven, you are very desirable to me,” Ash said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s stomach and chest, pressing his body to Harry’s back where he could feel the erection at his backside.

“Merlin,” Harry moaned as he pushed back. His hand dropped the bow to then grab Ash’s hip behind him. 

Ash moved his hand down Harry’s stomach, slipping into the pants. “Are you hard for me Raven?” He huskily asked by Harry’s ear as he wrapped his fingers around Harry’s cock, his thumb sliding over the leaking head.

“Yes,” Harry panted as he thrust his hips forward while guiding Ash’s other hand to his nipple.

Ash continued to stroke Harry’s length as he pinched a nipple to a hardened peak. He was suddenly in Harry’s arms, his lips being devoured by Harry’s as their erections ground together. His back was pressed against a tree as Harry pulled down his pants. It was Ash’s turn to moan as Harry knelt before him, engulfing his cock in his mouth, a tongue swirling around his shaft and head. He felt Harry’s hands cup his balls, then move past to finally slip a slickened finger inside of him, deep and fast. “Harry,” he moaned as his fingers grasped a handful of Harry’s hair. He pushed down on the finger and was rewarded with another, then another joining the first. When the fingertips brushed against the nub inside, he cried out into the night as he filled Harry’s mouth with his cum.

“Want inside . . . now,” Harry panted coming up to press his body to Ash’s. Harry pressed his lips to Ash’s as he grasped the blonde’s legs to bring them up to his waist, thrusting his cock in deep. “Gods . . . you feel . . . so good,” he panted as he plunged in fast and deep again, and again.

Ash held onto Harry’s shoulders as his body was raised from the thrusts. He broke away from the kiss and tilted his head back, guiding Harry’s head down. Harry looked into Ash’s eyes. “Are you sure?” He hoarsely asked.

“Yes. Drink from me Raven,” Ash whispered.

Harry leaned in to kiss the racing pulse, feeling the blood flowing against his lips. He licked the area as he held still inside Ash, then pierced the skin with his fangs as he thrust deep.

Ash’s hands went into Harry’s hair, pulling him closer as Harry drank deeply. His legs tightened around Harry’s waist as the heat spiraled down his body to his cock. Around the third hard nudge against his prostate, he reached between them to stroke his cock as his cum splattered on their stomachs. Harry moaned against his neck as he too came, the warmth spreading inside of him. Harry let his legs slide down as he licked the puncture wounds closed, and couldn’t help the small wince of pain as he moved.

“Did I hurt you?” Harry worriedly asked after doing a quick cleaning spell on both of them.

“No, it felt amazing. I don’t remember ever cumming that hard before,” Ash grinned, picking up his shirt that had slid to the ground.

Harry grabbed the shirt before he could put it on after seeing Ash’s back. “Is that why the wince of pain?” He asked seeing the deep scratches along the smooth pale back.

“Just twinges a bit,” Ash smiled, “that’s what will happen when you’re taken against a tree.”

“Come on,” Harry grinned, “I’ll put some healing salve on it.” Harry picked up his long bow and arrows then led Ash to his rooms. “Lay on the bed, I’ll be right back,” he said, giving a brief kiss to the blonde’s lips.

Harry quietly made his way to Blaise’s rooms, then to his bed. “Blaise,” he softly said, giving his shoulder a slight nudge.

Blaise groggily looked up at his cousin. “What’s the matter Harry? Did you need to feed?” He asked sitting up to lean back on his hands.

“No. But thanks,” Harry smirked. “I need some healing salve for scratches.”

“What kind of scratches?” Blaise asked getting up, heading towards his bathroom.

“Scratches made from a tree,” Harry grinned.

Blaise looked at the smug, satisfied, and just shagged looking Harry. “I won’t even ask,” he smirked, shaking his head. He reached for a vial of greenish potion. “This should do it.”

“Thanks Blaise,” Harry said, “see you later.”

“Damn Gryffindor,” Blaise affectionately muttered as he went back to bed.

Harry went back to his rooms and gently applied the salve to Ash’s back. When Ash went to get up, he was pulled back down and instantly had his arm’s full of Harry as he snuggled against his side. Ash magicked the thin cover over them, then followed Harry into sleep.

*****

As Harry was bidding farewell to his family and friends, a small group of witches and wizards were assembled in Albus Dumbledore’s office. “Do you know why he wanted to meet here first Professor?” Ron asked Dumbledore.

“Yes, but you’ll have to wait for him to tell you,” Dumbledore replied mysteriously.

“And is there a reason why we have to be here?” Severus sneered, indicating Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin.

“You shall see,” Dumbledore grinned, then all looked to the green flames in the large fireplace.

The first to come through was Brianna in leather pants and a green ‘Godsmack’ T-shirt that clung to her curves. Her hair was messily tousled with the point of her ears showing through the strawberry blonde locks. Around her waist was a belt that had her daggers sheathed at her sides. She walked towards them, grinning impishly as she looked at the faces around her. “Hello Professor,” she greeted to Dumbledore, then looked to the others, “hello, I am Brianna.”

“Hello Brianna. Welcome,” Dumbledore said, “and where is Harry?”

“He’ll be coming.”

“Better stand back,” Ron grinned, “he never lands on his feet when he’s flooing.

Just then the flames roared to life for Harry to gracefully walk through, his elven ears concealed for the moment. “I may just surprise you Ron,” he smirked to the surprised redhead. He moved aside as Kyrian came through next.

“Harry, it’s so good to see you,” Hermione happily said as she hugged him tight. “You look well.”

“Very well,” Remus smiled coming over to hug his surrogate godson.

“I’ve been busy, training and stuff,” Harry shrugged.

Kyrian came forward to then shake Dumbledore’s hand, and gave a slight bow to Professor McGonagall. “Gaidon and Julien bid you greetings,” he smiled.

“And how are they?” McGonagall asked remembering the eldest of Kyrian’s family and his closest friend.

“I am a great-grandfather now with Gaidon’s kin,” he smirked. “Kale and Julien have the one daughter whom I believe you have met,” he motioned to Brianna who was leaning her hip against Dumbledore’s desk.

“Professor Flitwick would love to hear about Julien. He was a very memorable Ravenclaw,” McGonagall smiled.

Harry stood back, seeing everyone’s reaction with his family. Dumbledore’s eyes were twinkling devilishly, McGonagall was blushing from the attention his grandfather bestowed upon her, Snape was glaring at the lot of them, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there, and Remus was smirking at him knowingly. Harry raised a brow at him, then cleared his throat to get their attention. “Professors, Remus, Hermione, and Ron, I’d like you to meet some people that have become very special to me,” he said standing beside Brianna. “This is Brianna, better known as Bree, a hard task master . . . and my cousin.”

“Harry?” Hermione questioned, “but Brianna is elven.”

“My . . . she is the smart one cousin,” Bree teased.

“Ron . . . Hermione,” Harry started, then took the glamour off, “so am I,” he grinned.

“It’s about time you found out,” Remus smirked.

“You knew?” Harry asked.

“I knew Lily was elven, as did Severus here. She was an amazing woman Harry. She only told the ones closest to her,” Remus said. “Plus . . . back in third year I could tell you were part elf by your scent.”

“So why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked, feeling a little bit betrayed.

“I was sworn to secrecy Harry from Lily. I tried to tell you a few times, but Lily was a smart witch, as she was an elf. We could not say anything,” 

Kyrian came to Harry’s side, seeing his body tense. “Haden, it had to be done,” he reassured him.

“I know,” Harry sighed, then smiled up at his grandfather. “Everyone, I’d like you to also meet my grandfather Lord Kyrian of Silvenwind.”

“Lord? Haden?” Hermione asked, and then noticed the royal pin on Kyrian’s robes. “Then that would make you a. . . . ”

“Prince,” Brianna interrupted, smirking at them. 

“And Haden?” Ron asked.

“That was the name my mother gave me when I was born, but it was changed when they had died and I was placed with the Dursley’s,” Harry replied, “just like mum’s was when she went to live with the Evan’s.”

“Merlin, something else for Potter to get preferential treatment,” Severus sneered.

“Now what just . . . ” Harry began.

“Harry,” Dumbledore interrupted.

“I didn’t ask for any kind of special treatment,” Harry angrily said.

“There will be a few changes to Harry’s last year here, but he should be treated no different,” Dumbledore said. “If anything it will be harder on him.”

“How so?” Ron asked.

“Harry will be taking extra lessons on top of the lessons he’s taking already,” Dumbldore said, handing Harry his revised schedule of classes.

“He does have several years of elven lessons to catch up on . . . not to mention his continual training with weaponry,” Brianna said looking at the schedule over Harry’s shoulder.

“But Harry . . . when will you be sleeping,” Hermione asked also looking at the parchment.

“And what about Quidditch?” Ron asked, not seeing any time for that.

Harry looked to Brianna. “I’ll see what I can do,” she smiled.

“I gotta have some fun Bree,” Harry grinned, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“Also, Harry will be given his own rooms near the dungeons with a training room connected to it,” Dumbledore stated, then held up his hand when Severus was about to speak out. “He will be coming and going at all hours, in and out of the school. This is for the best as he won’t be disturbing other student’s when he comes in.”

“But Headmaster . . . the dungeons?” Severus protested. “My students will not welcome him.”

“Harry will have his own entrance from the main floor of the castle to his rooms. There’s no need for the other students to know that he’s so nearby,” Dumbledore said.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, then a dark head of hair peaking his head in. “Uh . . . hello Professors. I was just looking for Professor Snape,” Blaise said coming into the room. “You weren’t in the dungeons so I thought I’d take the chance you were up here. We were to meet today to discuss me tutoring some of the younger years . . . weren’t we?” 

“Yes. Yes we were Mister Zabini,” Severus said. “Was that all then Headmaster?” He asked as he stood up.

“Yes, I believe so Severus,” Dumbledore smiled, “we’ll talk later.”

Blaise looked around the room, his eyes falling to Harry. “Potter,” he sneered, his eyes smirking to belie the sneer.

“Zabini,” Harry replied, the corner of his mouth twitching.

“Come then Zabini,” Severus said.

“What’s with them?” Blaise asked. “Some kind of Gryffindork meeting?” He asked as they were going down the spiraled stairs.

Brianna and Harry exchanged looks, then burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?” Ron asked.

“Blaise,” Harry laughed, “is an idiot.”

“And your cousin,” Bree added.

“Your cousin?” Hermione asked.

“He’s been keeping an eye out for me,” Harry said. “That information is to not leave this room. He’s been giving us information on the Slytherin’s and Voldemort for quite a few years now.”

“Any other relatives here Harry?” Ron asked, trying to take all this in.

“No. There’s no other elven people here,” Remus said, then touched his nose, “I’d smell them.”

“Does Snape know?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Remus replied.

Harry looked around the room at his friends. “You guys better sit down. I need to tell you something else. If afterwards, you want nothing to do with me . . . I’ll understand. It will hurt, but I will understand.”

“Harry, whatever you need to tell us, it won’t change our friendship. I know we’re not as close as we were, but you are still our friend,” Hermione reassured.

“Thanks ‘Mione,” Harry said, then sat down across from them. “It all started over the summer when Bree came to get me......”

As Harry told of the first life-changing month, they sat in silence with Brianna putting the occasional input in. When it came to his birthday, he stood up. “You think being an elf would be monumental in my life, but on my birthday, I had another heritage bestowed upon me. Oh . . . and thanks for the gifts by the way. They were brilliant,” he grinned.

“Harry . . . you were saying?” Ron prompted.

“Yes,” Harry smiled, “I’ll show you first, and then I’ll explain.” He stepped more into the open floor, then took his robe and shirt off in front of them.

“You have been busy,” Hermione said looking at the defined muscle tone on his upper body.

Harry just smiled, then looked down to the floor as he willed out his fangs and wings. He then looked up, giving a toothy smile to the group. “Did you smell that Remus?” He grinned.

“No, I didn’t,” Remus said coming closer.

“Mum put some powerful charms on me when I was born. Another vampire wouldn’t even be able to sense me,” Harry said extending his wings out.

“Do you have to drink blood? And how are you supposed to play quidditch in the sunlight? Can you actually fly?” Ron questioned.

“Yes, I do need to drink blood, but I won’t be mental about it. I need to have a good feed at least once a week, if not more if I feel strained or weakened. I do not need to kill to feed either,” Harry smiled. “As for the sunlight . . . I’m okay with it. I’m a daywalker. On really sunny days, the sun bothers me, but sunglasses help. And yes, I can fly,” Harry grinned.

“Wicked,” Ron exclaimed coming over to feel the black wings.

“Why did Professor Snape need to leave?” McGonagall asked.

“I don’t want him to find out yet,” Harry replied, retracting his fangs, then his wings. “I don’t think he’ll take it well,” he sighed, putting his shirt back on.

“Why not?” Hermione asked.

“Because he would find out The-Boy-Who-Lived, the bane of his existence is actually his brother,” Harry quietly said.

“But Lily would never . . . ” Remus began.

“Mum loved James very much, but I was conceived when she was raped during a death-eater raid. Severus actually saved Mum from being killed or turned by his father,” Harry said. He looked to the shocked expression on Remus’s face. “Remus, please don’t hate me for not being James’s son,” he softly pleaded.

“Oh gods, Harry,” Remus said looking at him with tears in his eyes, “I could never hate you. Lily was one of my best friends.” He wrapped his arms around Harry. “You are still the closest thing to family for me, Harry. This doesn’t change anything.”

“You being a werewolf won’t make you hate the vampire in me?” Harry asked.

“No. There have been many conflicts between vampires and werewolves over the centuries, but our species’ have learned to accept one another,” Remus smiled.

Harry,” Ron said placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “if you need a donor, I’ll be there for you.”

Harry turned to face him. “You’d do that?” He asked surprised at the offer.

“Yeah,” Ron shrugged, “you’re my best friend . . . a brother to me.”

“Me too, Harry,” Hermione grinned. “Do you have others?”

“Yes. There’s Blaise, pretty much all of my family, Ash, and Rider.”

“Ash? Rider?” Remus asked.

“Friends and instructors,” Harry replied off handedly.

Brianna crossed her arms and shook her head in amusement. “Good friends,” she smirked.

“Okay then,” Harry grinned, diverting the others from his cousin’s remark. “Should we go to Diagon Alley?”

“I’d like to take you somewhere I know by my place Harry for some other shopping,” Brianna said. “You two are welcome to come tonight if you’d like,” she added looking to Ron and Hermione.

“Bree owns a club in muggle London,” Harry said. “I’ll be staying with her for the few days before we come back here.”

*****

While Harry and Brianna said their farewells to their grandfather, Hermione and Ron floo-called their parents to get permission to spend the night with some of Harry’s family. The four of them then flooed to the Leaky Cauldron where they then proceeded to shop the rest of the day. Brianna had just as much bags as the other three, mostly with the Flourish and Blotts logo on them, filled with new and dusty ancient books. Brianna and Harry had left Hermione and Ron for a bit while they slipped over to Knockturn Alley, checking and purchasing some battle gear. They met up with the other two for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron where Harry went into more detail of what happened to him over the summer.

Once they were all done eating, Brianna led them to the large fireplace. She grasped a handful of the glittery powder and threw it down to the floor of the hearth. “Pandora,” she said clearly for the others to hear.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Harry came through the fireplace, looking around the large room. He walked over to the floor to ceiling wall of glass and looked down to see the club. There was a stage where a group of people were setting up their instruments, while others were wiping down the tables and getting ready for the night. “What kind of music do they play?” He asked.

“A mixture really. Mostly techno metal. Heavy, but still something to dance or bounce around to,” Bree replied.

“Muggles or wizards?” Ron asked, seeing the large dance floor and the different levels of floors where tables were set up, each level with metal railings around them.

“We get mostly wizards, vamps . . . which know the rule of biting only with permission, and also elven. There’s a few muggle born that come in, but only when they’re with a wizard. The outside of the club looks like an abandoned department store,” Bree said as she waved to a few of her employees. “You can leave your bags here. The shops I want to take you to are just a couple of blocks down.”

The four of them soon walked up to the darkened window store and stepped through the door to see a whole new environment from the innocent looking Diagon Alley shops. The clothes were dark, strappy, and chained. Bree greeted the owners with a warm embrace, then led them to the leather section first. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were told to wait in the changing rooms while Bree and the owner handed them the clothes . . . lots of clothes.

Harry ended up with almost a whole new wardrobe after Bree was done with him, all in dark colors. There were no jumpers or uniform types of clothing in the lot. After several trips to the changing rooms, Hermione ended up buying a punkish kind of plaid skirt for the night, as well as a band shirt. Ron picked up a pair of black jeans that were trimmed with leather and a mesh shirt for the night.

 

After paying for their purchases, Bree dragged them into the next shop, where they specialized in piercings and tattoos. Harry ended up walking out with a gold hoop through his left nipple that Bree put a tracking spell on, and a flared-horn armband tattoo on his upper right arm.

 

They got a couple of burgers from a local fast food place and brought them back to Pandora’s where they sat by the large window, watching and listening to the band jam a bit before the club opened. Bree silenced the window, and sat back as Harry told Hermione and Ron about what he’d learned the past few months, and the type of training he had gone through.

“What did you do for fun?” Ron asked.

“Swim, fly, and practiced with the weapons,” Harry grinned. “I liked using the long bow and arrows at night. The quietness of the courtyard and woods were always soothing to me." 

"With what you told us of your training, when did you sleep?” Hermione asked.

“I’ve never really needed much sleep . . . maybe six hours a night was good for me. When I came into my vamp heritage, I find that I only need about three hours a night now.”

“But you still like to lay about in bed sometimes,” Bree teased.

“If I have company,” Harry grinned.

They eventually made their way down to the club, where Ron and Hermione met Rider. They danced more than they drank, Harry feeling energized from the blood that was made available to him from the bar. There was a brief time that Harry had disappeared, but came back out with a drop of blood at the corner of his mouth, doing up his leather pants. Behind him, Rider followed swiping a drop of white fluid from his smiling lips.

The next morning Harry and Bree bid farewell to Ron and Hermione when it was time for them to go home, with a promise to meet at the Hogwart’s Express in a few days.

*****

At about five minutes to eleven, Harry came through the barrier of 9¾. He had been training with Bree this morning and it had run a little longer than it was supposed to. The train had started to move as Harry grabbed the handle to swing himself into the door of the train. He magicked his trunk and Hedwig’s cage into the cargo hold . . . without Hedwig of course, as she would be meeting him at Hogwarts.

He adjusted his sunglasses and opened the first compartment looking for his friends. They never were able to get the same compartment over the years. He greeted his fellow schoolmates, only the few recognizing him. Even with the glamour on his ears, he was still a breathtaking sight among the junior wizards and witches.

 

Draco sat with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstode, and Blaise Zabini, looking out the window at the passing scenery. The others talked of their summers, where they went and what they learned. His own summer was painful and eye opening in comparison. It would surprise many to learn that Crabbe and Goyle upheld most of the conversation with a philosophical debate. The two of them were quite smart, but kept the dumb and dumber routine up to keep them out of the death eater ranks.

He was brought out of his musings when the compartment door opened and the talk about him stopped. He looked up to see their reflections in the sunglasses, then to the smirk that curled up the full lips. The newcomer had his arms crossed, leaning his shoulder on the door frame. Draco couldn’t help but like what he saw. On the tall frame he wore a long duster jacket that went down to about mid-calf. Underneath the jacket, Draco noticed he was wearing a snug fitting black T-shirt and a pair of faded well-worn jeans.

“Why if it isn’t the snake pit,” Harry smirked, glancing to Goyle, Crabbe, Millicent, the Blaise.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Draco asked getting up to draw his wand.

Harry combed his fingers through his shoulder length hair, and slipped the sunglasses off his nose to slide them into his jacket pocket. “Come now Malfoy . . . I know you missed me,” he grinned, finally looking at the blonde.

As their eyes met, his stomach started to burn, his gums ached with the need for his fangs to come out. _‘Fuck,’_ he thought to himself as he realized what was happening. He straightened himself up and adjusted his jacket to cover the obvious bulge in his jeans. _‘Fuck,’_ he was aching . . . all over. _‘I gotta get out of here,’_ Harry thought closing his eyes.

“Potter?” Draco asked, taking a step closer, surprised to see the hunger and need in the green eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and Ron stepped through. “Harry, we’ve been looking for you,” he said pulling on his arm.

“Yeah okay,” Harry said turning around to look at Ron as he covered his mouth. “See you later Malfoy,” he glanced back over his shoulder.

After Harry left, Draco sat down again. “Well, that was strange,” Goyle said.

“What was strange? Besides that Potter finally grew?” Draco asked.

“Strange that he looks totally different . . . and stranger still that he was wearing weapons,” Crabbe said.

“Weapons?” Draco asked, not remembering seeing them.

“Yeah, didn’t you see the leather strip around his thigh that held a sheathed dagger?” Goyle said.

“Um . . . I’ll be right back,” Blaise said getting up. “Need to use the loo.” He quickly left to find Harry.

 

Harry sat in the compartment with Ron and Hermione after taking off his jacket, leaning his elbows on his knees as he cradled his head in his hands. “I am so fucked,” he muttered.

“What? Why?” Hermione worriedly asked.

Harry looked up for them to see his fangs gleaming whitely against his lips. “Not sure about playing quidditch this year Ron,” he smirked. “I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my mind on the game when we play against him.”

“Who?” Ron asked.

“Draco,” Blaise said as he came into the compartment and put locking and silencing spells on the door.

“What about Malfoy?” Ron asked.

“He’s your mate,” Hermione voiced seeing the signs. “How did you ever leave that compartment?”

“It was very hard. All I wanted to do was grab him close, kiss him, taste him, drink him,” Harry sighed.

“Why didn’t you?” Blaise asked sitting beside his cousin.

“He hates me, Blaise. I didn’t want to face him,” Harry said. “Gods . . . I’m thirsty.”

Blaise put his arm around Harry’s shoulder and tilted his head to the side. Harry took the invitation and sank his fangs into Blaise’s neck to drink the burn away. “You’ll just have to get him to like you,” Blaise quietly said.

“Entice him with your charms,” Hermione added.

Harry ignored their plans for him as he drank. Once the hunger faded, he licked the wound closed. “Thanks Blaise,” he said by his ear.

“Anytime cousin,” Blaise grinned, then took out a vial of blood replenishing potion. “I should get back. They’re going to think I’m wanking off or something if I take any longer.”

“Hey Blaise,” Harry called out as Blaise was about to leave. “Give him a kiss for me huh,” he smirked, “or maybe not . . . ”

“Yeah, right Harry,” Blaise laughed. “I’m not that crazy to make advances on a vamp’s mate.”

“Not yet,” Harry replied, _‘but soon,’_ he thought to himself.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Over the next several weeks, Harry got accustomed to his rigorous schedule. Unfortunately for Gryffindor, Harry had pulled himself from the quidditch team, thinking his added agility on the broom and his keener eyesight was a disadvantage to the other teams. Not to mention when he looked at Draco on a broom, he grew rock hard watching him ride. He drank twice a week from his donors to help the hunger for his mate.

His classes still included Care of Magical Creatures; Transfiguration; History of Magic; and Charms from the Hogwarts curriculum. Instead of Divination he now had lessons on Ancient Runes. On top of the regular Hogwarts lessons, he also takes Ancient Magic; Denomic Science; Elven languages; Elemental Magic; as well as he daily weaponry training. It kept him busy.

There were a few altercations with Draco and his goon squad, with both of them walking away without hexes or curses thrown. It was nerve racking to some of the students, as they wondered when all that held in tension would finally snap. They would have been surprised if they were able to read their thoughts. Harry walked away even more determined to have Draco, and Draco left with more images to fuel his night time dreams . . . most of them with the two of them locked in a passionate embrace. Harry knew Draco was warming up to him by the way the blonde’s eyes would linger on him, or the way he would look at Harry’s lips when he was licking them.

*****

It was time for sword practice and Harry stealthily snuck his way into the forbidden forest. He was surprised to see Ash standing there waiting for him, as he hadn’t seen the elf since the morning he left his bed. He never knew who would be instructing him the nights he met at the clearing in the forest. Most of them were his family, each with their own style and techniques to learn from.

“Ash. So good to see you,” Harry smiled hugging him close.

“You too, Raven,” Ash grinned, kissing the side of Harry’s neck. “You know we have company right?” He quietly asked by his ear.

“Yes, that’s Draco . . . my mate,” Harry whispered.

“Yes. I had heard you found your mate,” Ash whispered back. “Have you tasted him yet?” He grinned.

“No. But soon,” Harry confidently said, slipping his coat off for Draco to see the sword sheathed at his back. He turned his back to Draco as he unstrapped the sword then pulled his shirt over his head, then finally took his glamour off his ears.

“Tempting Raven,” Ash said taking in all that naked skin before his eyes. “Does he know?”

“Now he does,” Harry smirked, facing Ash more as he raised his sword.

Draco crouched down closer to the ground, watching the obvious two friends reunite. There was a familiarity to their embrace that made him wonder more about the boy wonder. His eyes stayed riveted to Harry in surprise when he saw the sword at his back, then the bare skin when the T-shirt was removed. He noticed the faint scars on the back, the tattooed arm band . . . then held back a gasp as, when Harry turned, he saw the pointed ears and the longer hair.

The sound of metal on metal filled the clearing as the two of them moved through their lesson. Draco sat transfixed as the blonde elf maneuvered behind Harry, the sword edge against Harry’s arched neck. He then heard a low moan as Harry closed his eyes, the elf named Ash nibbling his neck, his swordless hand gliding up the toned chest to pinch a nipple.

Harry waited until Ash loosened his hold on his sword, and wedged his foot back behind Ash’s leg, unable to hold back a moan when a hardness was pushing against his backside. To Ash’s surprise, his sword was knocked out of his hand, and Harry was straddling his thighs and holding his arms down.

“Give Ash?” Harry huskily asked, grinding his cock against Ash’s, his lips close to the blonde’s ear. He was incredibly hard, with no release from his mate, the willing body beneath him, and Draco watching them.

Ash flipped Harry on his back. “What would you like me to give you?” Ash softly asked. “Do you want me to ravish you . . . taste you? You feel so hard Raven,” he added thrusting his hips forward.

“Gods . . . yes,” Harry moaned as he let go his sword to pull Ash’s hips down on him.

Draco wanted to stop watching the two of them as their hands and mouths were all over each other, but couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away. Harry’s moans were music to his ears, and he wanted to see Harry’s face when he came . . . wishing he was the one to cause it. His hand strayed to his own erection, rubbing against the jean-covered hardness. He watched the frantic movements of the blonde on top of Harry and knew that he came by the tenseness of his body. Harry was soon arching his back as the other elf shifted down, undoing Harry’s jeans as he moved. 

“Merlin. Ash,” Harry moaned as he thrust up into Ash’s mouth. “More . . . please,” he begged.

Draco came, hoping his own moan wasn’t heard as Harry cried out Ash’s name as he thrust his cock deep, spilling his seed down Ash’s eager throat. He did a quick, quiet ‘scourgify’ spell on himself, then watched as the two elves straightened their clothes, shared a soft kiss, then picked up their swords again.

Harry knew the minute that Draco left his hiding place to go back to the school, then smiled to himself when remembering the soft moan that came from Draco when he came.

“Pretty satisfied with yourself, aren’t you?” Ash teased, also remembering the throaty moan coming from the bushes.

“Yes. Very,” Harry smugly said, then raised his sword in a defensive position for the lessons to continue.

 

The next morning, the first class for Harry was Potions with Snape. He knew that he was being watched by Snape and knew he couldn’t find fault in his preparing and brewing the potion. Over the summer he had Blaise and Raina instruct him on potions, enabling him to understand the whole process a bit more easily. He wanted to prove to Snape . . . to his brother that he was worth knowing.

Harry smirked to himself when he was told to partner with Draco by Snape, probably thinking that he would be able to take house points away from him for fighting. He sat down with no arguments, getting their potion ingredients laid out. He began to slice the dragon weed finely while Draco got the cauldron ready.

“I know your secret Potter,” Draco quietly said as he leaned closer to Harry.

“And what secret is that Malfoy?” Harry smirked.

“That you’re gay,” Draco said.

“Most people know that,” Harry grinned.

“Do most people know that you’re an elf,” Draco whispered, then smiled when Harry stilled his knife. “What if ‘He’ found out about that?”

“‘He’ already knows Malfoy,” Harry said looking at Draco. “That almost sounded like concern for me,” he teased.

“My father never mentioned it,” Draco quietly said, avoiding the tease.

“Does your father always tell you everything that Voldie does?”

“No,” Draco replied, “and I don’t really care what he does,” he added softly then picked up his own knife to prepare the ingredients.

“Want to talk about it?” Harry asked.

“No, Potter I don’t,” Draco glared over at him. “You can’t be the savior to everyone,” he replied harshly, then flinched back when his knife sliced part of his finger.

Harry faced Draco and gently grasped his hand in his. He brought the bleeding finger to his lips, then brushed his tongue over the cut, closing his eyes at the sweetness of his mate’s blood. He opened his lips to let the finger slip in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the finger, not breaking Draco’s gaze.

“Potter,” Draco whimpered, trying to pull his finger back after.

Harry withdrew his lips from the wet finger. “Anytime you want to talk, I’m here for you,” he said, then placed a gentle kiss to the place where the cut used to be.

Meanwhile Severus sat behind the desk, grading papers from his other classes. He had looked up to see that Harry and Draco were working quite well together, and then saw a pained look come across his godson’s face. He knew that Draco’s loyalties were shifting and hoped he chose the right path. He was more than surprised when Harry had started to lick Draco’s cut finger, then kiss it tenderly, while Draco let him. Unexpected, but gave him hope.

At the start of the term he had thought that Harry was going to be even more of a pain in the arse. His elven heritage was no surprise to him, as he knew that Lily was an elf and a princess. He thought Harry would be even more insufferable, but then saw the new determination in training, and the improvements in his classes. He had been invited to sit in on some of Harry’s elven classes and weaponry training, and was amazed at the growing skill Harry had with the sword and the bow and arrow. He grudgedly admitted to himself that Harry was nothing like James and was a much better person . . . although he would never admit that. He often found himself wondering why Harry wore a double glamour. He knew of the one covering his ears, but couldn’t place what the other would be hiding.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Harry had a reprieve of lessons for the night, and wanted to see Draco. He had waited patiently for Draco to make the first move towards him after healing his cut finger in potions the week before. He checked the marauders map and saw that Draco was in his rooms, alone. He did a disillusionment spell over his naked body, and slipped his invisibility cloak over himself just in case the spell faded.

He whispered the password that Blaise told him to enter Draco’s rooms. He was not surprised to see that Draco did not share his rooms with anyone. He walked over to the bed and slid his cloak off before slipping under the covers with him. He kneeled over Draco, his weight on his one hand as the other ghosted over Draco’s lips, neck, and chest. His eyes followed his fingers’ path as they stroked his waist and part of the hip that was revealed from the low-slung pajama bottoms.

Draco was dreaming of wet lips on his face and neck, arching his neck back for those lips to fully explore his skin. As he felt teeth nibble his neck, he woke up feeling the same sensations. He opened his eyes fully to see nothing, but felt the presence over him, the kisses moving up to his mouth. His hands came up to grasp very male arms, and moaned when he felt a hard cock brush against his own. “Who are you?” He quietly moaned.

“Shh. I mean you no harm. I needed to feel you,” Harry said close to his lips, “to taste you,” was added before Draco raised his head up to meet the invisible lips.

The kiss started soft and slow as they explored each other’s taste. Harry felt Draco’s tongue enter his mouth, then moaned when he tasted blood from his fang scraping against the other’s tongue. He met the questing tongue, sucking it into his mouth. He lowered his hips down, thrusting his leaking cock against Draco’s silk-covered one.

Draco’s hands traveled down the other’s back until they rested against the thrusting bottom. The full lips left his to move down to his neck again, his skin nibbled and sucked on. He arched his back up as the mouth moved lower, a swirling tongue teasing his nipple. He felt warm hands on his hips as his pajama bottoms were lowered, then bucked his hips up as a hand was slowly stroking his length. The mouth moved lower, the tongue delving into his navel before moving to his hip. The stroking of his cock went faster as he felt the skin being sucked on at his hip, he cried out in pleasure when he felt sharp teeth biting him. His hand buried into silken hair as the other one joined the hand at his cock. “Gods . . . I’m gonna . . . cum,” he panted, then moaned out loud when the mouth left his hip to take his cock deep into his mouth. He thrust up as he came, his cum eagerly accepted into the other’s throat.

Harry swallowed everything that Draco gave him, the taste of cum and blood a heady drink. He kissed his way up Draco’s heaving chest as he pulled up the pajama bottoms. He placed a soft kiss to Draco’s lips then leaned down to kiss his neck. “Sleep well Draco,” he huskily said by his ear, and slowly got up as Draco drifted back into an induced sleep. It was time to take care of his own needs in his own room. This night he had just wanted a sample of what would be his.

*****

Draco got up late the next day, missing most of his first class. He thought back to the night before, reassured it wasn’t a dream by the fresh hickies on his neck and hip. He sighed happily as he lay back and recounted the previous night. Instead of the invisible man over him, he saw the firm body, black hair, and green eyes in his place. He came again without even touching himself from his very erotic, graphic memory.

When he went down to the Great hall for lunch, he was slightly disappointed to not see Harry smirking over at him. It was something he expected and looked forward to. He had made a decision that morning to talk to Harry, and tried to catch his eye through the Care of Magical Creatures class that afternoon, then at dinner. He followed Harry to the portrait on the main floor, took a couple of fortifying breaths, then knocked.

Harry had just greeted Gaidon who flooed through his fireplace when he heard the knock at his door. “I’ll be right back. Meet you in the training room,” he said to Gaidon.

“Don’t be long Harry,” Gaidon grinned, then went into the enlarged room to ready for the training.

Harry ran up the steps to open the portrait. “Oh . . . hello Draco. What can I do for you?” He asked.

“You had said if I ever wanted to talk, that I could come to you,” Draco quietly replied, “if it’s a bad time, then . . . ” he trailed off.

Harry pulled him in, then closed the door. “I was just about to start a lesson. If you want, you can stay, and we can talk after,” he reassured.

“What kind of lessons?” Draco asked following Harry down the stairs to a comfy looking common room.

“Target practice,” Harry grinned as he shrugged out of his robes, leaving him in his jeans and T-shirt.

Draco admired the view, then stepped closer to look at Harry’s pointed ears. “How long have you known you were an elf?” he asked.

“Since a couple weeks before my birthday,” Harry said as they stepped into the training room. “Draco, this is my Uncle Gaidon. Gaidon . . . Draco,” he motioned to him.

“Uncle?” Draco asked after shaking Gaidon’s hand.

“Yeah. Turns out I have family after all,” Harry smiled. “I’ll explain later.”

“Okay Draco,” Gaidon said. “You can sit here but must remain quiet. It’s hard enough to get Harry to concentrate as it is,” he teased.

At Draco’s nod, the lesson began. He was surprised at the accuracy that Harry had with the bow and arrow on the target. Also enjoyed the sight of the muscles flexing in the arms and upper body as the bow was drawn back. After about an hour of the bow and arrow, they switched to the smaller daggers. Harry threw at still targets, then moving targets, then practiced throwing two at a time. They weren’t always meeting the mark, but were gradually getting better.

It was around eleven at night when Gaidon halted the lesson. He reviewed what Harry needed to work on, then hugged Harry goodbye before he left with a promise to see him next week.

Harry gathered his daggers and looked down at Draco who was still sitting. “Sorry about that. Hope we didn’t bore you,” he said using a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow.

“No, it was . . . surprising,” Draco admitted.

“Let’s go sit by the fire,” Harry smiled, “I may have some butterbeers floating around.”

Once they were settled on the couch, with butterbeers in hand, they talked of some of Harry’s training. “So why the sudden change of mind Malfoy,” Harry asked suddenly.

“The past few years I’ve had many revelations about myself. I’ve seen what the dark side can do to people, and I don’t want to be like that,” Draco said, leaning his elbows on his knees.

“Like your father?”

Draco slowly nodded his head. “Yes, like my father. My father was always someone I looked up to . . . wanted to be just like him,” he sighed.

“A jerk,” Harry interrupted, “you did well.”

Draco looked to Harry, a small smile on his lips. “Lot’s of practice. Anyway . . . a couple years ago Voldemort came to our house just after he was resurrected in our fourth year. That was the first time I met him . . . or it. My father became a groveling excuse for a wizard, bowing before him, even after he was ‘crucio’d’ a few times. They went on to make plans on how they were going to capture you . . . to kill you. Being a Malfoy,” Draco smirked, “I asked why. Voldemort didn’t answer, but had me whipped instead, by father. That was just the beginning,” he added softly.

“The beginning?” Harry asked sitting closer.

“Every summer and holidays I spent at home, I had dark arts training from father. When I failed . . . and sometimes when I didn’t, I was punished. I got to know the dungeons fairly well,” Draco said giving a hollow chuckle.

“With Blaise healing you when you came back to Hogwarts,” Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry sharply. “How did you know that?”

“You must not say anything, but Blaise is my cousin.”

“Small world,” Draco sighed. “I knew Blaise was an elf, but to be related to the only other elf I know . . . ”

“He thinks very highly of you, you know,” Harry said. “He was here keeping an eye out for me.”

“I know. He’s one of the few people I’d trust with my life. Just how big is this family of yours anyway?” Draco asked.

“I have four cousins, three second cousins, four uncles, two aunts, and grandparents,” Harry replied, smiling at their memory.

“All elven?”

“All except one Uncle, who is a wizard.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Draco asked.

“Why did you tell me?” Harry countered.

“Because I feel that I can trust you, maybe to help me.”

“Help you?”

“Father is having me initiated during Christmas break,” Draco softly replied. “I don’t want to be a death eater Harry, and I don’t think Dumbledore can help, and I don’t want to put Severus at risk. He already does that every time he goes to those meetings.”

“You know?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I know Severus is a spy. I’ve been giving him information also about what father has been saying.”

“What about your mother?”

“Mother,” Draco started, his breathing hitched, “died during the summer.”

“How?” Harry quietly asked.

“Father was giving me one of his daily beatings, when my mother came into the room. She tried to stop him, when he ‘crucio’d her until she died.”

“Merlin,” Harry sighed, then wrapped his arms around the blonde.

“Potter! What are you doing?” Draco asked, trying to pull free from the very comforting embrace.

“Looks like you need this,” Harry warmly smiled.

“You don’t need to,” Draco whispered.

“I know,” Harry replied, “I want to.”

Draco stiffly leaned against Harry’s shoulder. “She never was the affectionate type like most others are. She never wanted her perfect appearance to be mussed up. She was there to offer me support or to praise my grades with a quick air-kiss to the cheek. I’ll never forget the smell of her perfume,” Draco sighed, snuggling more into Harry’s side, not noticing when Harry reclined back. “After father left the house that night, I took mother and changed her into her favorite dress, then buried her by the rose bushes she liked in the gardens.”

“When did that happen?” Harry asked stroking Draco’s back.

“About a week before school started,” Draco quietly replied, “I never got to say that I loved her.”

Harry tightened his hold on Draco while he let him mourn his mother. He felt Draco’s hand grip his T-shirt as he soothed the quaking shoulders. Once the tears dried, he felt the hold on his shirt slacken and Draco’s breathing deepen. He placed a light kiss to the top of his head and soon drifted off to sleep, his arms wrapped protectively around his mate.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Draco woke up feeling warm and comforted. He leaned up to gaze down at Harry, the memories of what they talked about making him feel self-conscience. He looked into the green eyes that were looking up at him intently. “Sorry about that,” Draco said, getting up to sit on the couch.

Harry sat up and reached up to brush his thumb along Draco’s cheek. “Any time,” he warmly smiled.

“Well, I should probably go,” Draco awkwardly said. He was about to open the door when he turned around. “Listen Potter . . . Harry, it’s Hogsmeade today and . . . do you want to go with Blaise an me?”

“Won’t that ruin your reputation?” Harry smirked.

“Hell with it,” Draco shrugged, “I’m tired of hiding.”

“Then yes, I would love to go with you,” Harry grinned. “I just need to see about cancelling lessons today first.”

“Lessons . . . today?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. “Well, I’ll wait a bit before Blaise and I go then.”

 

After Draco left, Harry hurried to the training room to see Bree and Kale talking. After the two of them saw the hopeful look in his eyes, they let his lessons slide for the day, provided he armed himself when they went to Hogsmeade. Harry quickly showered then went up to the Great Hall.

Draco saw Harry enter the Hall and his breath caught, noticing how good he looked. Black jeans, green jersey, and his longer jacket covered the two daggers at his sides. He returned the small smile Harry gave him, then sighed when Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione. “Well, we should go Blaise,” he dejectedly said.

Blaise held Draco’s arm to hold him in place. “Drake, he’s coming here,” he grinned.

Some of the students watched with anticipation as Harry determinedly sauntered over to the Slytherin table. Excited murmurs were heard as Harry sat across from Draco when Goyle moved over for him to sit.

“Hello Scar-head,” Blaise smirked in greeting.

“Zabini,” Harry grinned, helping himself to the eggs.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Greg Stephan sneered, a fellow seventh year Slytherin, and a marked death-eater.

“Looks like he’s eating breakfast,” Draco sneered to him. “Harry is a friend of mine.”

“Since when?” Greg asked, getting up to face Harry, his wand drawn.

“It’s a recent development,” Draco replied looking to Harry who nodded in agreement. “Now back off Stephan,” he said in warning.

“You don’t scare me, Malfoy,” Greg sneered. He turned his wand to Draco. “Lash . . . ” he began to hex, then was thrown against the wall by Harry with a wave of his hand.

“Well, I would say that’s a sign we should be going,” Blaise said, grasping Harry’s arm to stop him from finishing the Slytherin off.

 

The three of them left the Hall as Greg Stephan was picked up by Snape to take him to the infirmary. They spent the day going through the shops, not really purchasing much, but enjoying each other’s company. Before they were to head back, Harry took them to the Shrieking Shack, telling them it wasn’t really haunted but used for Remus’s transformations into the werewolf. They explored the rooms, then went through the secret passage under the whomping willow.

*****

Over the next month, Harry and Draco’s friendship strengthened. Draco and Blaise joined in on some of Harry’s training. Blaise honing his skills, while Draco was learning more of the offensive skills, and found the elven lessons fascinating. There were quite a few times when Harry and Draco were drawn close to each other, their gazes locked on each other, but seemed to always be interrupted by someone. Harry, Draco, and Blaise, and the few Slytherins that openly sided with them, were on their guard from the scheming death eater wanna-bees in the dungeons. With the help of the detecting spells he was taught by the elves, Draco was not caught unawares by any unexpected attacks.

 

Blaise was sitting on Harry’s couch, downing some blood replenishing potion after a lesson. “I’ve noticed you’ve been drinking more blood the last couple of weeks Harry,” he said looking to his cousin in worry.

“You don’t know how much it pains me to be around Draco sometimes Blaise,” Harry sighed. “I can hear his heart beat, feel the blood course through his veins when I touch him. My stomach burns and my teeth ache when he’s near, but it also feels so good to be near him, to have his scent so close to me.”

“Go to him Harry,” Blaise said, “I don’t think he would say no.”

“We’ll see. I don’t want to lose what we have right now,” Harry sighed.

Blaise got up, leaving his top buttons undone. “Goodnight Harry,” he smiled then left Harry alone with his thoughts.

 

Harry found himself in front of Draco’s portrait later that night with his invisibility cloak over his disillusioned body. He entered the rooms and went to the bed. He stopped at the foot of the bed, his cock achingly hardened when he realized that Draco was awake, his hands moving under the covers.

_‘Merlin,’_ Harry thought to himself when Draco had kicked off the covers. Draco lay naked against the silken sheets, one hand pumping his cock while the other thrust a dildo up his ass. The legs were spread as the movements grew quicker. He carefully crawled on the bed between Draco’s legs, and leaned down to lick the leaking head of the blonde’s cock.

“Ah hh. Gods,” Draco moaned and thrust up for his cock to slip in wet warmth. His hands left his cock and the dildo to twist the silky strands of hair. His cock was licked up and down the length, as someone thrust the dildo inside of him. The mouth drew away from his cock and the dildo slipped out of him. “No . . . please . . . don’t stop,” he panted.

“You taste so good,” Harry softly said as he kissed his way up Draco’s stomach and chest. His hand glided under Draco’s hip, then his leg, lifting it to his waist.

Draco moaned as a tongue swirled around his nipple and the tip of a cock was slowly taking place of the dildo. His hands went down smooth sides to thrusting hips, pulling him in deeper, then back up to glide over a heaving chest. “Harry . . . please . . . I want to see you,” he whimpered.

Harry stilled as he looked down at Draco’s flushed face. He said a silent spell for the disillusionment spell to end. “How did you know?” He asked as he met Draco’s eyes.

“Your smell,” Draco smiled as his hand slid up to Harry’s neck, “and wishful thinking,” he added as he pulled Harry’s face down.

Harry leaned down to capture Draco’s lips in a heated kiss. His tongue delved inside to meet Draco’s as he started to thrust slow and deep. “So long,” he murmured against Draco’s lips.

“For what?” Draco hoarsely asked.

“So long that I’ve wanted to kiss you when you knew who it was,” a kiss to Draco’s lips, “so long since I’ve wanted to bury myself deep inside of you,” he whispered as he thrust deep and hard.

“Too long,” Draco panted then slid his hands down to Harry’s hips. “Stay still . . . just a minute,” he said as a spell was whispered from Draco, his hands sliding over Harry’s trembling bottom.

Harry closed his eyes as he threw his head back, moaning as the now cleaned and lubricated dildo was slipping inside of him. “Gods,” he groaned as the dildo started to magically thrust by itself.

Draco brought his hand up to cup Harry’s face, his thumb sliding over his lips. “So you’ll be prepared,” he huskily said, “when I fuck you.” He bucked his hips up, meeting Harry’s hurried thrusts. “Harry, show them to me,” he huskily said.

Harry felt Draco’s finger run over his lips and looked down at him. He thrust deep as he let his fangs draw out. He knelt on his knees, pulling Draco’s hips forward as he pounded into him. “Touch yourself,” he hoarsely ordered.

Draco’s hand stroked his cock until he arched up to meet Harry’s thrust as he fell over the edge, cumming hard into his hand. Harry soon thrust deep, his cum shooting into the tight channel. Harry stayed inside until the tightness around his cock loosened, then slowly slid out. He leaned down to lick Draco’s cock and stomach free of cum, before gliding up to lie on top of him again.

He licked and kissed Draco’s neck, feeling the rapid pulse of blood against his lips. “How did you know?” He asked looking down into Draco’s eyes as he moved his hips against Draco, the dildo still slowly thrusting inside of him.

“I’m a Slytherin,” Draco grinned cockily. “I saw the potion that Blaise would sometimes drink after visiting with you, and I knew what it was. You don’t sleep much, and there are times when I see glimpses of the tips of the fangs when you turn away from me.”

“Mmmm,” Harry moaned as the dildo hit his prostate again, “and you have no problems with that?”

“No. Have you wanted to drink from me?” Draco asked, leaning up to kiss Harry’s chin.

“Yes,” Harry hoarsely replied, “very much.”

Draco arched his neck back while his fingers slid into the hair at the back of Harry’s head. He gave a low moan when he felt Harry’s tongue swipe against his neck, then a slight nibble before he felt the slight sting where the fangs slipped in. He closed his eyes as heat built up from his neck to travel down to his groin, hardening his cock against Harry’s. His feet slid along the back of Harry’s legs as he grinded his hips up.

Harry quit while he could and licked the wound closed before he raised his upper body. “You taste so good,” he huskily said, “I could have had more, but I need you inside of me. I want you to fuck me hard and fast.”

“Merlin Harry,” Draco groaned, “kneel up.”

Harry did, and waited with eager anticipation as Draco got up and kneeled behind him. Harry leaned forward on his elbows and spread his legs. “Now . . . Draco . . . fuck me now,” he moaned.

Draco slowly slid the dildo out of Harry and positioned the head of his cock at Harry’s hole. He slid the head in past the first ring of muscle, then slammed in hard and fast. He thrust in, angling his hips until he heard Harry cry out, then continued to hit that same spot over and over again. Harry grasped the sheets in front of him as he pushed back, and soon felt a warmth gush inside of him as Draco erupted. At the feel of the pulsing cock inside of him, he splattered his cum on the sheets below him with Draco’s name hissed between his teeth.

“Next time, I want to taste you,” Draco said against Harry’s back as he slipped out of him. He let Harry turn on his back after a cleaning spell on the sheets and him was done, then lay on his side. “I remember the feel of your lips around me awhile ago. It’s my turn,” Draco said lying beside Harry.

“Hmmm . . . Anytime,” Harry smiled as he slid his arm around Draco’s shoulder, drawing lazy circles along his back.

“Stay?” Draco asked, as he nuzzled his nose against Harry’s neck, his fingers playing with the hoop hanging so tantalizing from Harry’s nipple.

“No place else I’d rather be,” Harry replied, kissing Draco’s forehead as he placed his hand over his on his chest.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Harry reluctantly got out of Draco’s bed the next morning, smiling as he placed a soft kiss to his lips. They had another bout of lovemaking, with Draco going down on him in the middle of the night. He felt overly energized and decided to jog around the quidditch pitch before he was to meet Bree in the forbidden forest. He never did see the unexpected guest that Draco received as he ran.

 

After showering and strapping on his weapons, Harry threw his cloak on and made his way to the clearing in the forbidden forest. He reached the clearing, surprised that Bree wasn’t there. She was usually there quite early, and gave him a hard time if he was even a minute late. He felt a tenseness in the air and his heart raced as his hands went to his daggers. He knelt down and looked at the crushed grass on the ground, and the blood, missing the hex that went over his head.

He looked back and waved his hand to throw the death eater against the tree where he slumped down to the ground. He ducked and rolled away from another hex, coming close to another death eater. Harry got up and turned, his dagger blade slicing through robe and skin of the cloaked man’s stomach, the blade coming away tainted with blood.

“Enough!” 

Harry turned to face a recognizable pale man standing there among the masked men. As the twenty death eaters threw the ‘stupefy’ spell at him, he was able to dodge some, but a few hit their mark. He was knocked to the ground where the pale man with the pointed ears handcuffed his hands and took his daggers and sword away. They all soon disapparated from the clearing, taking the savior-of-the-wizarding-world with them.

 

Harry was awakened by an ‘enervate’ spell, bound at the wrists by chains from the ceiling. He opened his eyes to see he was in the middle of a circle of death eaters, with Voldemort sitting regally at the edge, his giant snake Nagini coiled at his side.

“Ah . . . Missster Potter. Sssoo good of you to finally visssit me,” Voldemort evilly hissed. He waved his wand at Harry for the glamour on his ears to come off. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of your heritage Missster Potter,” he sneered.

Harry tried to free his hands with magic, but was sent an electric jolt through his body when he tried. “You are wearing magic prohibitor hand cuff’s Misster Potter. You will not be able to use that wandless or wordless magic on me. As for your wand . . . ” Voldemort smiled, holding it up and snapping it in half.

Harry looked Voldemort in the eye. “You will die by my hand Tom. Have you got all your personal business in order before you die?” Harry smirked.

“It is you that will die Missster Potter,” Voldemort sneered, “as well as your family,” he added gesturing to the right.

Harry looked to the side to see Brianna hanging by chains also, her clothes ripped and ragged, blood dripping from the welts all over her body. “Let her go! You have me. You don’t need her,” he pleaded.

“Hmmm, let me think. NO. My faithful sssservant Denan wantssss to play too,” Voldemort grinned to the elf. “A relative of yourssss, issssn’t he?”

“He is no relative of mine,” Harry sneered at his Uncle.

Voldemort laughed, joined by his mindless followers. “Enough. Before you die, I promissssed everyone they could play firsssst. Enjoy Potter,” he added then sat back to enjoy the performance.

Severus stood among the death eaters while many used their whip of choice on the hanging Gryffindor. There were curses and hexes thrown, many which left Harry bleeding and gasping for breath. He hoped Dumbledore and the elves have detected where they are soon. He wasn’t sure how long Harry would last under these conditions. He sighed in relief when Harry’s head lowered to his chest, the torture ending also . . . for now. He was reassured to hear the steady rhythm of Harry’s heartbeat, showing he was still conscious and strong.

Voldemort came forward and had Harry released from the chains, not seeing Harry opening his eyes as he glanced to Bree who was being whipped by her . . . their uncle. “Luciusss,” Voldemort called, “you have another guessst for me?” He gleefully asked.

Lucius bowed lowly to his master. “Yes, my Lord,” he smirked, then had a fellow death eater drag someone in with their wrists tied behind them. “He has openly defied me for the last time. He is no longer my son.”

Harry’s hands clenched when he saw his unconscious mate. He still was able to sense he was alive . . . but barely. With his hands in front, he extended a fingernail, and slid it into one of the locks. He loosened it, and was able to feel the magic course through him again.

“Enervate,” Voldemort said to Harry. Harry groggily got to his knees, his breathing seemingly broken and ragged.

Harry felt the whip a few more times on his back. While they were busy seeing the fresh blood coming from his body, he sent a spell towards Draco and Bree, where an invisible, protective bubble surrounded them. He was tiring out from the abuse, and it was getting harder to hold back his anger. He wasn’t ready to be angry yet.

“I’ve been admiring your ssssword Potter,” Voldemort hissed as he stepped closer.

_‘Just a little closer,’_ Harry thought to himself, keeping his head down.

“Sssuch a sssentimental fool you are Potter,” Voldemort said as he traced the lilies on the sword.

Harry heard the crack of the whip again to see his uncle hit the bubble. While everyone was glancing that way, he reached for two knives in the hidden sheathes of his boots, and turned and tossed them, hitting his uncle in the neck and between his eyes. Harry smirked as the elf fell to the floor, his smirk not missed by Voldemort.

“Very Ssslytherin of you Potter,” Voldemort grinned. “You would have made a powerful ally, but alasss . . . ” he sighed as he pressed the sword into Harry’s chest, “you need to die.”

Severus watched in horror as the wizarding’s world last hope sunk to his knees, gripping the hilt of the sword at his chest. He stealthily moved to be able to see Harry’s face, trying to see an opening to take him and apparate away to save him.

Voldemort was laughing maniacally as he looked around at his followers, so he didn’t see what Severus was seeing. Harry’s magic was pulsing as he looked up. Severus watched in amazement as Harry got to his feet, and grasped Voldemort by the neck to lift him off the ground.

_‘What the hell!’_ Severus thought to himself, as Harry looked up, the green of his eyes almost black, the fangs gleaming in the firelight of the dungeons. There was a tearing sound heard in the silent room as large black wings sprouted through the back of Harry’s shirt.

“I will not be the one to die today Tom,” Harry sneered as he took the sword out of himself to point it at Voldemort’s heart. Harry smiled at the look of disbelief on Voldemort’s face, then heard the hiss of pain when Harry’s fingernails grew, sinking into Voldemort’s neck, a nail sinking into a main artery. He then whispered a spell as he sheathed the sword through Voldemort’s cold heart.

Severus noticed that several curses were thrown at Harry, for them to be rebounded off the wings. The room was then stormed by Ministry Aurors and many elven warriors, to either fight, apprehend, or kill the death eaters. Severus noticed Lucius slink away and was about to go after him, when Harry collapsed to the floor, his sword clattering to the stone floor beside him.

Severus went to Harry, sensing the faint life still within him. He gently picked him up, careful to tuck the wings in underneath him. With a nod to Dumbledore, he disapparated straight to the Hogwarts infirmary, knowing that his godson would be following soon after when Kyrian had picked him up.

 

The Hogwarts infirmary was soon bustling with activity. Severus came with Harry where Madame Pomfrey immediately came to guide him to Harry’s usual bed. Draco was brought in with Kyrian, and Bree was carried in by her father’s Kale and Julien.

Madame Pomfrey did a quick check on the other two, but diagnosed that Harry needed the most help. Blaise worked with the elven healer on Draco and Bree, while Severus and Kyrian helped Madame Pomfrey. She levitated Harry a couple of inches off the bed to make room for the wings. As Harry was unconscious, he wasn’t able to retract his wings or his fangs. “We will need to undress him, so I can heal these wounds,” she quietly said.

“His sword was run through in the chest area,” Severus said, “I would suggest healing that one first.”

“Do not tell me my job, Severus,” Pomfrey scolded. Severus took no offence as that is the way it was for them. “Evanesco,” she spelled for Harry’s clothes to disappear.

“Oh dear,” Pomfrey sighed, a she saw the welts, cuts, burns, and the hole in his chest. She ran her wand over the chest. “Thank Merlin,” she sighed in relief, “the sword missed any major organs.”

As Pomfrey was doing spell after spell to heal the internal bleeding, Severus and Kyrian were wiping down the blood from Harry’s body, healing what they could. The more serious were left for the medi-witch to heal. Severus was wiping the hip area, when his hand stilled, holding the bloody cloth. He threw the cloth in the wash basin, then stalked out of the ward, Gaidon taking his place. Severus had seen the mark.

 

Dumbledore had just come back from the Ministry, where he confirmed Voldemort’s death. He just popped in a much needed lemon drop, when Severus barged in the door. “Ah . . . Severus, how are they?” He asked.

“They will be fine,” Severus hissed through clenched teeth.

“That is good,” Dumbledore sighed in relief. “I will go down there later. Would you like some tea Severus?”

“No. I do not want any bloody tea Albus. Did you know?” Severus asked calmly. 

“Know what Severus?” 

“That Potter has the Snape mark.”

“Ah . . . that,” Dumbledore smiled, “yes I did.”

“He is a relation to me then?”

“Yes,” Dumbledore simply replied. 

“How? Lily was ever faithful to that Potter idiot,” Severus grimaced.

“She was raped by a death eater.”

“Please don’t tell me he is my son,” Severus sighed, sitting heavily in a chair.

“He is not your son Severus,” Dumbledore said. “Do you really dislike the boy that much?”

“He’s no longer a boy Albus, and I don’t dislike him. He’s just a pain in the arse,” Severus grudgingly admitted. “So who is he then?”

“His name is Haden Potter. You know he came to know he was elven during the summer, but what you didn’t know was that he came into another heritage on his birthday. He became a daywalker . . . a Snape vampire. Do you remember when Lily was abducted while she was an Auror with James?” Dumbledore asked.

“Vaguely,” Severus quietly replied.

“Her death was interrupted by you before she was killed by draining her of her blood. You saved her that night Severus.”

“She was a friend Albus,” Severus said, “I couldn’t let her die.”

“Do you remember who you interrupted?”

“Yes, my father,” Severus replied thinking back to that night. “Oh Merlin,” he groaned.

“Yes. Congratulations Severus, you now have a younger brother,” Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling in that maddening way of his. “Maybe that’s why you saved him over and over again during the past years.”

“I saved him because he was the wizarding world’s last bloody hope . . . not because I sensed he was some kind of family,” Severus sneered. “I. Am. Not. Treating him any different,” Severus finished before stalking out of the room.

“We shall see Severus,” Dumbledore grinned, popping another lemon drop into his mouth.

 

It was several hours later that Brianna and Draco were able to leave their beds, their injuries either healed or bandaged. They went to Harry’s bed, joining the others that were seated around the still Gryffindor. “How is he?” Draco worriedly asked.

“He will be fine,” Kyrian smiled. “The sword missed his major organs when he was stabbed through. He lost a lot of blood that he will need more of soon.”

Draco nodded and linked his fingers through Harry’s limp ones. “He was stabbed?”

“Yes,” Kyrian replied.

“What exactly happened? And I don’t mean to sound rude or anything, but who are you?” Draco asked.

“I am Lord Kyrian of Silvenwind, Harry’s grandfather. As for what happened . . . we will be seeing part of Severus’s memory of the events.”

Severus then came into the room, avoiding the bed that his . . . brother lay in. “You requested a pensieve memory?” He asked looking at Kyrian.

“We’d like you to put the events into this sphere instead, where we can all see what happened,” Gaidon said, stepping forward, holding up the clear blue glass sphere.

Severus used his wand to extract the silvery strands of memory to transfer it to the sphere, where it swirled around inside. Once done, Gaidon activated the sphere, where it appeared to all that they were standing in the dungeon like room. They all watched as Brianna was first hung up and whipped, then Harry when he was brought in. Draco flinched as each lash and curse was laid upon Harry, seeing all those sly little moves he did to protect them. They watched as Harry threw the knives, killing his Uncle, then the sword coming through Harry’s back. Draco watched in awe as Harry transformed into his full vampire form and killed Voldemort.

Once it ended, there was silence then a whoop of joy from Brianna. “He did it! He killed Denan, and . . . Voldemort. I am so proud of him,” she grinned.

“He hasn’t woken up yet,” Draco said. “It’s not time to celebrate yet.”

“He will be fine Draco,” Gaidon reassured, placing his hand on his shoulder. “He will need blood, then be good as new.”

“Preferably from a relative or his mate for it to hasten his recovery,” Severus spoke up.

“As the relative isn’t ready to admit it yet, we can ask his mate,” Kyrian said looking to Severus then Draco.

Draco saw that the elves were looking at him expectantly. “His mate? He has a mate?” He asked sadly.

Kyrian motioned for everyone to leave, leaving Severus and Draco standing before him. “Yes, he has a mate Draco, and is extremely happy with him.”

“Me?” Draco asked.

“Yes.”

“How is he going to drink from me if he’s not awake?” Draco asked, looking to his lover . . . his mate.

Severus held back his surprise and came forward. “Draco, I’m going to levitate Harry while you lay down beside him on the bed.” Draco nodded and did as he was told and put his arm around Harry’s back, stroking the silken wings while Severus adjusted Harry’s body to lie partially on Draco, his face by his neck. “Are you sure about this Draco?” He quietly asked.

“Yes, Severus,” Draco replied, “I want Harry back.”

“Very well,” Severus conceded, then placed a small cut on Draco’s lower neck. He let his finger slide over the cut, coating his finger with Draco’s blood, then brushed his bloody finger over Harry’s lips. He waited until he saw Harry’s tongue slowly dart out to lick the blood, then stood back.

Draco watched as Kyrian and Severus left the ward, then stroked Harry’s hair away from his face. “Come on Harry. You need to drink,” he whispered. “Please . . . I need you with me,” he hoarsely pleaded.

It was several minutes later when Draco felt Harry’s lips move against his neck. He tilted his neck and pulled Harry closer to him. He sighed when he felt the prick of the fangs sink into him. Draco watched as the wings retracted and then smiled when he felt an arm go around his waist, to pull him on his side, his body pressed against him.

Harry withdrew his fangs, kissing his way up the neck. “I need you too, Draco,” he softly said by his ear.

Draco moved his head down to meet Harry’s kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet, Draco tasting his own blood on Harry’s lips. He gave a small shiver when he felt Harry’s tongue brush against his lips. He parted them, letting Harry probe gently into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss when he felt his clothes disappear, the feel of skin on skin making him achingly hard. Draco shifted to lie on top of Harry as he thrust his hips forward, Harry’s hands running down his sides.

Draco put his weight on his arms as he looked down at Harry, moving his hips against the others. He watched both of Harry’s hands glide down his chest, stomach, then moaned when he felt lubricated hands wrap around both of their erections.

“Tighter Harry,” Draco moaned as he thrust faster into Harry’s hands. “Gods . . . feels so . . . good.”

Harry arched his neck back as he bucked his hips up, their hardened cocks sliding against each others. “Cum with me love . . . so close,” Harry panted, looking up into the stormy grey eyes.

Draco’s thrusts quickened into Harry’s hands. “Mmmm . . . Harry . . . Now!” he cried out as he erupted, his cum blending with Harry’s as their cocks pulsed against each others.

They spelled themselves clean and lay side by side, front to front, soon drifting to sleep as their arms tightened around the other’s backs.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Harry was released the next day, with a promise to Madame Pomfrey and his relatives that he would take it easy for the next week, and to feed daily for the week to strengthen himself. He was shown the sphere and watched as his destiny was finally fulfilled by killing Voldemort. Dumbldore told him that Severus knew of his heritage, and knew that he was now a relation. He tried several times to talk to him but was brushed off. He even tried to purposely receive detention in potions class, but was sent to someone else for it. Finally after two weeks he cornered him in the potion’s lab.

“What do you want Potter?” Severus sneered.

“Don’t you think we should talk about this Professor?” Harry asked as he stood in front of the lab table while Severus stirred a potion from the other side.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“But there is,” Harry replied. “I’m family if you like it or not. You’ve always hated me because I was James’s son. Well, I’m not. I’m a Snape, an elf, and a vampire. I’m told you were close friends with my mother, saved her life. You’ve also saved me several times over the years, and brought me back after I collapsed after I killed off Voldemort. There are some feelings there. You may not want me as a brother, but how about a friend?”

“That’s quite a little speech there Potter. Please hand me a hankie to stop my tears,” he sarcastically replied.

“Fine,” Harry fumed, “be a fuckhead. You’ll never change.”

“Ten points from Gryffindor for language Potter.”

“Fuck you . . . brother,” Harry sneered then left the room, not looking back. _‘I tried,’_ he thought to himself.

 

That night Harry snuggled with Draco on the couch, Draco patiently listening to Harry vent out his feelings about Severus. Draco had been surprised, but pleased to hear that he was Harry’s mate, but even more surprised when he was told who Harry’s brother was and the circumstances behind it.

“Who does he drink from?” Harry wondered.

“I know of three of his donors. Remus, Tonks, and also my mother when she was alive. His mate was killed by his father,” Draco replied sifting his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Does he have to be such a prick?” Harry sighed sadly.

“He had to, to keep up his evil persona. He’s not that bad once you get to know him.”

“I’ll never know,” Harry quietly said, laying his head on Draco’s lap.

 

Harry immersed himself into his training to keep busy, to avoid everyone, except Draco. He knew he had family that loved him, but it hurt that his only brother wanted nothing to do with him. At least Severus was talking to him before, before he found out they were related. He went out of his way to avoid the Potions Master, speaking to him only when spoken to. 

Severus had been contemplating his life for the past several weeks, since Harry stormed out of his lab. The silence from both Draco and Harry was unnerving. He missed talking to his godson, and bantering with Harry. It had been hard living a double life. His death eater mask tended to cover a lot more than just his face, they were able to cover his feelings. He was good at masking his emotions, his true feelings safely tucked away until even he couldn’t resurface them, where they couldn’t come back up and bite him in the arse. It became too easy to be the unfeeling Potions Master over the years.

 

He watched as Harry and Draco made yet another flawless potion, the two of them happy and comfortable with each other. It surprised him that Draco was Harry’s mate, but he shouldn’t have been. The two of them were always seeking each other out in some form or another. At the end of the class, he gave the class their assignments, then asked Harry to stay after class. Once everyone was gone, he looked up for the first time in a few weeks, into Harry’s eyes. “Potter, I need to restock Madame Pomfrey’s healing potions. I would like you to help me,” he quietly requested.

“Why not Blaise or Draco? They’re much better than I mixing potions . . . Sir,” Harry added.

“I could,” Severus admitted, “but I’ve noticed a great improvement in your potion making, and would like to enlist your help.”

“When?” 

“Whenever your training allows it. Maybe about three nights a week if possible.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Is there anything else Professor?”

“No. I’m sure Draco is waiting for you,” he smirked. Harry gave him a hesitant smile, then left the classroom. _‘It’s a start,’_ Severus thought to himself.

 

His instructors were only too happy to give Harry the time to spend with Severus. He had hoped that he wouldn’t be able to. He asked Draco if he would come to help, but he shook his head saying that he needed to do this himself.

The first night he threw on his faded jeans and a T-shirt, not bothering with his robe, as the sleeves tended to get in the way. He entered Severus’s private lab after he was bade to enter. “We need to make more skele-gro, blood replenishing potion, and some burn salve tonight. The instructions are on the board, the ingredients on the table,” Severus said, getting right to business as he lit the fires under the cauldrons. “Which would you like to start with?” He asked looking up.

“The burn salve,” Harry replied, looking to the instructions. At Severus’s nod he set the ingredients before him, preparing them in the order they were to be added to the mixture. He diced, sliced, grated, and mashed for about an hour in silence, feeling Severus’s gaze on him every now and then. As he was stirring, he wrinkled his nose up. “Can’t we add some aloe plant or something to help the smell?” He questioned.

Severus got up from his stool to bring an aloe leaf to him, where he mashed it to a pulp. He added it to Harry’s cauldron slowly as Harry stirred it in. “That will give the potion a cool feeling when applied . . . as well as help the smell. Never did like the smell,” he softly said stirring his own potion.

Harry’s lips quirked up in a smile. “Maybe we can do something about the taste, like add cinnamon, peppermint, vanilla, or chocolate to some of these potions,” he grinned.

“Yes, you would know what most of them taste like wouldn’t you?” Severus said, glancing up to see the small smile on Harry’s face, then felt his own lips twitch up.

“Can’t help it if trouble always found me,” Harry shrugged. “Madame Pomfrey even has a bed with my name on it. Thought she was being funny with that,” he added.

“With the skele-gro . . . what would you like it to taste like?” Severus asked.

“Well, I know when I had to drink some in second year, it was hard to keep down.”

“You wouldn’t have had to drink that if we had had a competent Defense Professor that year. He was such an arse,” Severus smirked. “It was rather brilliant when his obliviate spell backfired on him though.”

“Would chocolate reduce the potency to the potion?” Harry asked.

“Not if we liquify it,” Severus said after thinking on it. “The potions that can be addicting I don’t think we should add flavour, like the dreamless sleep or the pepper-up potions.” Harry nodded in agreement and they continued to brew their potions.

It was almost eleven at night when Harry and Severus brought up their fresh vials of potions to the infirmary. “We made some improvements on them,” Severus said handing her the case.

“Made them stronger?” Pomfrey asked.

Harry shook his head, then opened a vial of the burn salve. “Aloe was added to the burn salve which helps the smell and adds a cooling sensation,” he stated letting her smell the improved potion. He opened another. “This is the Skele-Gro which tasted horrible,” Harry grinned in memory, “it now tastes like chocolate.”

Severus opened a vial. “This is the blood replenishing potion that now tastes like cherries. I’ve kept some for myself,” he said.

“Do you need some Harry?” Pomfrey asked.

“I don’t think so. I haven’t needed Blaise, Hermione, or Ron to donor for me. I’ve had Draco as my main blood source,” Harry replied.

“With Draco being his mate, the blood replenishes itself, so he doesn’t need the potion,” Severus said.

“He’s my walking blood drug,” Harry grinned, “the sweetest I’ve tasted. Speaking of . . . he’s waiting for me,” Harry said then held out his hand to Severus. “Thanks Professor, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” he smirked.

“Your welcome Potter,” Severus replied, shaking the offered hand. “I would have to also say it wasn’t as dreadful as I thought it would be.”

“See you in a couple of days then,” Harry said waving to them as he left the ward.

“Why the sudden change of potions Severus?” Pomfrey asked putting the new vials in her cupboards.

“It was Potter’s suggestion,” Severus said turning to leave, not seeing Pomfrey’s knowing smile.

“Thank you Severus,” she called out right before the door closed behind him.

*****

Over the next few weeks, Harry continued to help Severus with the potions, adding the flavours to almost every one of them. The lab seemed to always smelling of fresh fruit or spices. They kept their conversations fairly impersonal, talking about their classes or potions, slowly getting comfortable with one another.

 

It was a Friday night and Harry was sitting on his couch, reading an elven history book, when he sensed Draco come into his rooms. “Hello Dray,” he smiled at the blonde as he took the book from his hands to straddle his thighs. “Um . . . I was reading that,” he grinned.

Draco picked up the book and read the cover. “How long have you been reading?” He asked.

“Couple of hours,” Harry shrugged.

“Well, you need a break before you head down to see Severus,” Draco smirked.

“Any ideas what I should do for this break?” Harry asked, running his hands up Draco’s jean clad thighs.

“A few,” Draco replied as he kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth, “really good ideas,” he added moving his hips closer.

“Mmm . . . Draco,” Harry moaned as he pulled him closer, their erections grinding against each other’s through their jeans. His hand went to the back of Draco’s neck as he deepened the kiss.

Draco broke away from the kiss, his breathing ragged, “evanesco,” he breathlessly said for both of their clothes to disappear off their bodies. “Oh . . . gods,” he moaned as their naked cocks rubbed against each other. As he leaned down to ravage Harry’s mouth, he raised himself, reaching behind him to position the head of Harry’s cock at his entrance. He gripped Harry’s shoulder, moaning into the kiss as he seated himself fully onto him.

“Drake . . . gods . . . are you..okay?” Harry panted, when he felt Draco’s fingers grip his shoulders tight.

“Mmm . . . yes . . . so okay,” Draco huskily said as he raised himself a bit, then slowly lowered himself down again. “I prepared . . . myself . . . oh Merlin,” he moaned as his prostate was hit.

Harry’s hands went to Draco’s hips, pulling him down hard as he thrust up. “Ah . . . fuck . . . Draco,” he growled, “so tight.”

Draco leaned down to nibble onto Harry’s arched neck as he impaled himself over and over again. His teeth bit hard when Harry gripped his cock, stroking the hardened flesh in time with his maddening pace. His hand glided down to Harry’s chest, tugging on the nipple ring as he moaned against his neck, sending shivers down Harry’s body. He slammed down hard, then thrust his hips forward as he came hard, splattering Harry’s chest and stomach. His fingers slid in his cum, as Harry thrust up, to bring to his lover’s lips.

Harry opened his mouth, tasting Draco, his eyes closed as he swallowed. He held down Draco’s hips as he cried out his name, emptying himself inside. “Hmmm . . . I should take breaks more often,” he breathlessly smiled.

Draco gazed into Harry’s eyes as he brushed his thumb over his lips, stopping at a fang. “Harry, I want you to turn me,” he quietly said.

“Draco,” Harry said shaking his head, “you don’t know . . . ”

“Yes, I do Harry. I know vampires live well beyond wizarding life, and have to drink blood, but I want to be there with you Harry. Wizard’s live long lives, but as a vampire, you wouldn’t have to watch me die of old age, and . . . we would share a link to each other. I would know if you were in danger and vice versa.”

“You’ve thought this through, haven’t you?” Harry asked.

“Yes. Harry, I love you,” Draco said, leaning in to kiss Harry’s lips. “I don’t ever want to lose you.”

Harry shifted so he was laying on top of Draco on the couch, still deep inside of him. He stroked his fingers down the side of Draco’s face, and then his neck. “I love you too, Draco,” he softly said, looking into Draco’s eyes. “Let me think about it, okay? I need to find out more about it first.”

“So, it’s not a no then?” Draco smirked.

“It’s a maybe,” Harry grinned as he leaned down to press his lips to his as he moved his hips forward.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist as they shared tender, soft kisses. Harry thrust slow and deep. Their hands glided over each other’s bodies, feeling the muscles tremble at the soft caress or flexing as they met the touch. Harry pulled away from the kiss, to move his lips down Draco’s neck, feeling the pulse against his lips. When Draco arched his neck back, he let his fangs pierce the skin, drinking slowly as he quickened his thrusts. Draco’s hands went to his shoulders and neck, pulling him closer to his own neck. With the repeated hit on his prostate and his cock sliding against Harry’s cum splattered stomach, his legs soon tensed around Harry as he bucked up, crying out Harry’s name as he came again. He felt Harry sucking harder on his neck as his fingers dug into his hip, grinding into him as he went over the edge, Draco’s tight channel milking him dry.

Afterwards, they got to their feet and held each other close, their hands caressing each other’s back. Harry kissed the hickie on the side of Draco’s neck made from where he drank, then led him to the bathroom to shower.

 

Severus looked up hearing his door open to see Harry come in a little preoccupied as he looked to the books on the table. “You’re late,” he said to get the other’s attention.

“Sorry Professor,” Harry apologized, “Draco was . . . um . . . keeping me busy.”

“Yes, I see that,” Severus smirked seeing the hickie on Harry’s neck.

“What are we making today?” Harry asked distractively.

“We have just the one potion to prepare, then I thought we could have a game or two of Wizard’s Chess,” Severus said, lighting the fire under the cauldron.

“Chess?”

“If you’d like,” Severus shrugged, “I’ve enjoyed your company these past weeks.”

“Thank you Professor,” Harry smiled, “I’ve enjoyed yours also.”

“Please call me Severus. We’ll leave the Professor for class,” Severus said.

“What are we making today?” Harry asked again.

“It’s been something that I’ve been improving on over the years. A potion to help diminish scarring.”

“Does it work now? And have you used it on yourself?” Harry asked, his interest piqued.

“It does work. It just takes several applications for you to see results. I have tried it on a few of my scars, but I’d rather keep a few of them as a reminder that I’m not perfect,” Severus sighed. “If you’d like we can test it on some of the scars on your back,” he added thinking of the marks left from the whipping.

“Is it going to smell?” Harry grimaced.

“We’ve scented other salves. I don’t see why we couldn’t do it with this one also,” Severus smirked.

 

After the salve was finished, they bottled the contents up for testing later. They both quietly cleaned the table and instruments, then went into Severus’s private rooms where the chessboard was set up by the fire. Severus got each of them a short glass of firewhiskey then sat down across from Harry.

“Harry, is there something you want to talk about? You seemed a little preoccupied earlier,” Severus asked, leaning back in the cushy chair.

“Were you born a vampire?” Harry asked suddenly.

“Yes. Our family has been around for quite awhile,” Severus grinned.

“How old are you? And why the glamours?” Harry asked.

“I’m eighty years old,” Severus smirked. “And I’m surprised it took you so long to ask.” Severus removed the glamour for Harry to see a black-haired man that appeared to be about thirty years old of age. His hair was long and non-greasy looking and hung a bit past his shoulders. His face was smooth, and wrinkle free, not showing any signs of age.

“Wow!” Harry exclaimed, “I hope I look that good when I’m eighty.”

“We have very similar features Harry. I’m sure you’ll look just as good then as you do now.”

“So why the glamour?”

“Why feed the rumor mill that I’m actually a vampire among the students. Yes . . . I know that there has been talk for years about that. Some parents of the students are quite racist towards our kind as well as the werewolves, and elves,” Severus said. “It’s not as bad as it was years ago, but I’ve gotten used to wearing them.”

“And I’m two of those,” Harry sighed, “elven and vampire.”

“Being an elven vampire is an incredible gift Harry. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you know about it.”

“About what? You being a vampire? Or you being my brother?” Severus asked.

“Both I guess,” Harry shrugged.

“When I saw you transform into your vampiric form that night, it was amazing Harry. You radiated such power. I know it must have been difficult to hold back when you were being tortured.”

“I needed ‘him’ to come closer. I didn’t want to lose the opportunity to finish him off. I could have easily apparated out of there, but then there was Bree, then Draco. I wasn’t going to leave them there,” Harry said.

“Always the Savior,” Severus smirked.

“Always probably will be.”

“Remarkably like Lily. She was always saving people too. She was always helping the loners . . . like me. She was a great friend,” Severus sadly smiled.

“Did you know my mother was going to be there the night you saved her?”

“Not straight away, but several of the death eaters were bragging about bringing the ‘great’ Potters in. My heart beat triple time when I thought of your mother in the hands of the death eaters.”

“And my father . . . I mean James?” Harry asked, correcting himself.

“James was a prat in school, but we learned to tolerate each other afterwards. Lily gave him no choice,” Severus grinned. “Not too many people stood up to your mother when she had her mind set on something.”

“Mother told me what happened that night,” Harry said, looking into his now empty glass.

“Your mother?”

“Yes. During the summer, my grandfather led me to one of their spiritual caves where there was a glass sphere in the middle of the room. When I touched it, Mum appeared. It was one of her last wishes to talk to me, and explain things to me, and hold me one last time. I still have that sphere at Silvenwind, and there’s a shard of it in my sword,” Harry replied.

“I’m glad you had that chance Harry,” Severus said. “Speaking of your sword . . . your weaponry training is going well it seems,” he added.

“It’s hard work sometimes, but I really enjoy it.”

“I still can’t believe Lily kept you a secret from me all those years,” Severus said, shaking his head. “I realized why she did it though. My father would have taken you.”

“Is he alive?” Harry asked.

“No. I killed him,” Severus replied, downing the rest of his drink. “Father was an evil man Harry. Often times I would come back to school from the summers spent at home, badly beaten . . . oh not where others could see, but it hurt like hell. Lily was there to patch me up almost every September. I became used to the beatings, my outlook on life jaded, preparing me for the life as a death eater.”

“Draco had mentioned you had a mate.”

“Yes. I did,” Severus sighed, Harry noticing the past tense. “She was a friend of Lily’s, and I met her after we graduated. Father found out about a year after Lily had been captured and rescued, and took her out of her home. He raped and killed her before my eyes while I sat immobilized by a spell. Once he was done, and he lifted the freezing spell, I cast my first killing curse. He was dust, and I felt no remorse. Our father used to be Voldemort’s second in command. When I killed him, I thought for sure Voldemort would have me killed. He didn’t . . . obviously. I became even more trusted in the inner circle and found out a lot more information for the Order.”

“That is so twisted,” Harry said shaking his head.

“Voldemort was never completely sane I think. You never knew what to expect from him. That is what was so frightening about him.”

Severus got up to pour them another firewhiskey before sitting down again. “So . . . how are you and Draco getting along, not getting into details of course,” he smirked, motioning towards Harry’s neck.

“He asked me to turn him tonight,” Harry quietly replied.

“Is that what you were thinking about when you came in?” Severus asked.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I don’t think he realizes what he’s asking. And can I even turn him?”

“Draco is not one to jump into a situation without first thinking it through. He obviously cares enough about you to broach the subject to you.”

“He does. He told me he loves me, and I return those feelings, but would it be a curse or a gift to turn him?”

“It could be both a curse and a gift, but he is your mate. It would only strengthen your relationship.”

“But what if I turn him and I’m not his mate?” Harry worriedly asked.

“I doubt that,” Severus smiled, “he loves you before you were to turn him. In most vampiric history, when a person is turned, they don’t usually have ‘mates.’ When you are born into it, there is always someone out there for you . . . your match . . . your mate.”

“Only one?”

“There have been rare occurrences where you have more than one mate in a lifetime, but I haven’t heard of one in centuries.”

“How would it strengthen?” Harry asked, feeling somewhat reassured.

“There are several ways to turn someone. One is just the blood exchange where you would be able to have a telepathic bond, and drink freely without worrying about draining each other. Right now Draco’s body knows that it is your mate. The saliva from you mixes with his blood, his system naturally replenishes his blood, so no potions are needed. Another way to turn him is to drain him during intercourse, incanting a spell before you start to drink, repeating it through your mind as you drain him. In turn, you give him some of your blood by cutting your wrist or maybe your chest. He would drink then pass out temporarily, to awaken several hours later. His heart would stop until the vampiric blood could pump through his veins. You would both have telepathic abilities, and be able to sense feelings, or sense if one of you is in danger. Also that ritual is recognized in vampiric communities, as well as the Ministry, as a bonding. You would be married in the eyes of wizarding law,” Severus added with a smile.

“Married?”

“Yes. It may not be that bad of an idea Harry. There are many death eaters . . . as well as Lucius that would love to retaliate for their Master’s death.”

“Would he get the wings?” Harry asked.

“No. Those are hereditary.”

“Kids?”

“Usually I would say no, but you are elven, and a wizard. There would be potions that you could take to try. Or . . . you could adopt if you were wanting family. The Malfoy family has had male pregnancies in their ancestry also,” Severus replied.

“I guess I have a lot to consider before agreeing to this. Thank you Severus for the advice.”

“Your welcome Harry,” Severus nodded in acknowledgment. “This is all new to me . . . being personal with a student.”

“Ah, but Sev, I’m not just a student, I’m your brother,” Harry grinned. “What’s it like drinking from a werewolf and a metamorphmagus?”

“Prat,” Severus replied, smiling at the cocky expression. “It’s different from drinking from a muggle or wizard. When I feed off of Remus, it’s like I’m even more energized . . . like the wolf is a part of me. I’m also able to change into a wolf temporarily. Tonks is . . . more of an amusing feed,” Severus smirked. “When I feed from her, I’m able to change my appearance.”

“But can’t we do that now?”

“Yes, but it just feels different. It’s hard to explain, but it feels . . . fun, and I tread carefully after feeding from her.”

“Because of her clumsiness?” Harry grinned.

“Yes,” Severus laughed, “for such a brilliant Auror, she’s got to be the klutziest one in the Ministry. Who are your donors?”

“Hermione, Ron . . . ”

“Of course,” Severus interrupted.

“Blaise, Rider, and Ash . . . as well as family,” Harry continued.

“You’re lucky to have that family Harry. I saw how much they cared for you when we returned from Voldemort’s. Who is Ash and Rider though?” Severus asked.

“Rider is the vampire that was there for me when I came into my heritage . . . a born vampire. Ash is an instructor and friend from Silvenwind. You can meet them at Christmas if you’d like.”

“Christmas?” Severus asked.

“Yes, the elven people celebrate Christmas also because of the wizard and muggle influence in their lives. I’ll be asking Draco to come, and I’d like if you would come also,” Harry said, hope in the unasked question.

“I’ll get back to you on that Harry. I don’t usually venture out at that time. Too cheerful,” Severus grimaced with a shudder. “I never had family to celebrate it with.”

“Now you do. You have me and Draco. Blaise will also be there too.”

“We’ll see,” Severus sighed. “Now, how about that game of chess?”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

It was two weeks later, after serious discussions with Draco, his family, Severus, and Dumbledore that he made the decision to turn Draco. They had gone through the various bondings and decided on a life bond . . . the strongest and the most comfortable for both of them. Draco moved his things into his rooms, as they would need to be close for the first week to get accustomed to the bond.

“Are you sure Draco?” Harry asked again as he rinsed the soap off of Draco’s chest.

“Yes. Very sure,” Draco replied leaning back against Harry’s chest in the large tub. “There are no drawbacks to this.”

“Except spending your lifetime with me,” Harry smirked.

“That’s not a drawback, that’s a plus,” Draco said as he turned in Harry’s arms to place a soft kiss on Harry’s lips.

Harry returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Draco’s back to pull him closer. When he felt Draco’s erection wetly gliding over his, he moaned into the kiss as he moved his hips forward. After several breathless minutes, they drew apart, their eyes glazed with need, their lips wet and full from their passionate kisses.

“Am I clean enough?” Draco asked, “Because I need you . . . inside of me,” he huskily said as he moved his hips forward again.

“Draco,” Harry moaned as he thrust up again, “gods . . . you drive me crazy.”

“Bed . . . now,” Draco softly said as he reluctantly got off of Harry’s lap. “Make me yours,” he whispered when Harry stood up in front of him.

Even with their burning hunger for each other, they took their time drying each other off, laying soft kisses where they could. Harry led Draco to the bed, laying him on his back, crawling up to him to kneel between his legs. He braced himself over him, feeling a warmth travel through his body as he looked down at his mate. “I love you,” he softly said.

Draco leaned up on his elbows to touch his lips to Harry’s. “Love you too . . . always,” he replied.

Harry returned the kiss briefly before nibbling and licking his way down Draco’s neck, his fangs lightly scraping against the pulse point. He smiled against Draco’s neck when he felt the blonde’s breathing hitch, his neck arching back in invitation. Draco’s hands glided up Harry’s arms, feeling the muscles shift as Harry lowered himself to lie partially on top of him. Harry leaned up on his elbow as he trailed wet kisses down Draco’s chest, his hand skimming lightly down his waist to his hip. Draco’s leg went to the back of Harry’s thigh, his foot sliding sensually down the back of Harry’s leg as he moved his hips up against Harry’s stomach.

“Mmm . . . Harry,” Draco whimpered as he felt a fang slice the skin by his nipple. His hand went to the back of Harry’s head, his fingers grasping the hair as he arched up into Harry’s mouth.

Harry glided his hand up to Draco’s nipple, pinching it between two fingers as he licked around the nipple and cut, sucking the sweet blood into his mouth.

Draco was reaching between them to grasp his aching cock, when Harry stopped him, linking his fingers through his at their side. “Not yet love,” Harry said, his lips leaving the reddened nipple to move lower.

Harry’s thumb ran over Draco’s palm as his lips and tongue caressed the other’s body, no spot being left out from his questing lips. His fangs left tiny scratches where he leisurely licked, the taste of blood sweet on his lips. He shifted lower on the bed, his hand running down Draco’s hip, to slide inwards, his fingers combing through the blonde pubic hair.

“Harry . . . please,” Draco pleaded.

Harry smiled against Draco’s hip, the scent of his arousal making him rock hard, and wanting. His nose nuzzled into the base of Draco’s cock as his hand slid down his leg, spreading him. He murmured a lubrication spell before slowly letting his finger tease Draco’s puckered opening. As he slowly slid the one finger in, his warm breath ghosted up Draco’s cock before swiping at the purple weeping tip with his tongue.

“Oh gods . . . yes . . . please,” Draco panted as he gripped the sheets at his sides, his body writhing beneath Harry’s.

Harry continued to tease the head of Draco’s cock with long hard strokes, swirling around the tip. After many torturous minutes for Draco, he wet his lips then lowered his mouth, taking just the crown in as he licked and sucked. He added another finger inside Draco, feeling his way up to the prostate, rubbing against it repeatedly.

“Harry . . . ah . . . mmm,” Draco moaned as he thrust up into Harry’s mouth, not being able to hold back his release as he shot his seed inside of Harry’s mouth.

Harry swallowed it all, finally taking Draco’s full length into his mouth as he continued to thrust his fingers, adding a third to the pulsing heat.

As his fingers continued to loosen Draco, thrusting and scissoring inside, his mouth left Draco’s half-erect cock to nibble and kiss his way to Draco’s upper inner thigh. He used his free hand to hold the thigh steady as he teased the sensitive skin with his fangs, sucking on the skin. He looked up to see Draco watching him, then slowly pierced the skin.

“Gods . . . that feels . . . good,” Draco softly said as he felt his leg twitch against Harry’s mouth. All the times Harry fed off him, this was the first time on the thigh. He never realized it was such an erogenous zone for him, as he felt his cock harden again. His body was a myriad of feelings as Harry worked his magic on him. He felt heated and very aroused as Harry thrust his fingers inside of him. He felt out of breath, and was beginning to feel a little light headed from the loss of blood that Harry drank from his chest and thigh. He felt his stomach flutter anxiously as he realized he was close to being drained. He looked forward to it knowing he would have Harry the rest of his life.

Harry withdrew his fangs from Draco’s thigh, closing the punctures, but leaving the mark. He kneeled up between Draco’s legs and placed a pillow under him, lifting him higher. “You okay?” He softly asked. At Draco’s nod of reassurance he lifted one of Draco’s legs to his chest and slowly breached the ring of muscle with the head of his cock. He hissed at the warm, tight feeling surrounding him, holding still when he was buried balls-deep inside. He slowly pulled back about half way, then thrust back in. He continued with the shallow, slow thrusts, using every ounce of control not to release. He looked down at Draco’s writhing body, almost cumming at the sight of the debauched blonde.

He let go of Draco’s leg and braced his elbows on either side of Draco’s head. “Love you,” he huskily said as he thrust deep and fast.

“Ah hh . . . gods . . . love you,” Draco panted, pulling Harry’s head down to get a kiss, still able to taste his own blood on his lips.

When Draco pulled away from the kiss to arch his neck back, Harry laved the area with his tongue as he incanted the bonding spell. Right before he sank his fangs in, he kissed up Draco’s neck. “Love you,” he whispered by his ear. He drank deep and long from Draco as he thrust in deep and hard. He drank faster as he felt his release nearing, then felt Draco’s cock pulse against his lower stomach as the blonde weakly cried out Harry’s name, his cum spreading between their bodies. Harry thrust deep a few more times as he felt his cock gripped tight inside of Draco, milking his climax out of him. After he emptied himself, he slowly withdrew and pulled Draco up to him as he kneeled back on the bed.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as the flow of blood eased, Draco’s hold on him loosening. He withdrew his fangs and held Draco tightly before laying him down gently on the bed. He placed his palm over Draco’s chest, feeling his heart slowly beating. He brought his wrist up to his mouth to slice the skin with a fang then held it to Draco’s lips as he stroked the side of his cheek with his thumb. He felt Draco’s tongue against the gash at his wrist as the blood flowed freely down his throat. He whispered the second part of the spell as he felt Draco eagerly take in his life’s blood.

Draco’s lips left his wrist as he lay back on the pillows, falling into unconsciousness. He licked his wrist, healing the wound before he lay down at Draco’s side, laying his head over his chest. He pulled a blanket over their cooling bodies for the wait. His hand gripped Draco’s limp hand as he heard Draco’s heart slow down, then stop, his chest still beneath his cheek.

He knew this part was coming but he couldn’t help the tears that flowed freely from his eyes as Draco ‘died’ underneath him. He knew his blood was flowing its way through Draco’s body, seeking out the heart to bring him back to life.

Harry sat at Draco’s side as his body got accustomed to the changes, cleaning the blood and cum from his body with the moist cloth he had prepared at their side. He soothed the moaning, writhing body for several hours, whispering words of love by his ear to calm him.

Harry laid his head on Draco’s chest again, his fingers drawing lazy circles across his stomach. He heard, and felt Draco’s heart start to beat regularly, then the deep even breathing of his chest showing that the blonde was sleeping. He lay awake wanting to be there when Draco woke up.

Draco slowly crept his way to the living, feeling disorientated and comforted. He opened his eyes to see the sun just peeking its way up past the trees from the window, then looked down to see Harry’s head laying on his chest, his raven and red streaked hair spread over his chest. “Harry,” he hoarsely said as he reached his hand up to grasp Harry’s hand on his stomach.

Harry looked up and warmly smiled at his mate . . . his husband. “Draco. How do you feel?” He softly asked as he shifted up to lie on his side next to him.

“Weird,” Draco replied, giving a tired smile. “I’m tired, but my body feels like it wants to go a couple of rounds of quidditch.”

“I’m told that’s normal,” Harry grinned, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth. He reached up to stroke the side of Draco’s cheek, his thumb brushing across the bottom lip, smiling when he felt the newly sharpened teeth. “We’ll have to work on a few things.”

“I thought the fangs would feel awkward, but I only notice a slight difference,” Draco said, running his tongue on the lengthened incisors.

Harry followed Draco’s tongue with his eyes, feeling himself harden against the other’s hip. “Fuck, Draco . . . you look incredible right now,” he huskily said.

Draco lay on his side, facing Harry, slipping a leg between his as he pulled him close. He gave a low moan when he felt their erections pressed together, and from seeing Harry’s eye’s darken with lust. “Don’t we need to finish the bond?” Draco asked as he combed his fingers through Harry’s hair, his thumb stroking the pointed ears.

Harry growled as he took possession of Draco’s lips, as he tightened his hold around Draco’s back, lifting his legs up to wrap around the other’s thigh. Their kiss was hungry and needy as Draco’s hand slid to Harry’s hip, then back to the crease. There was no teasing in the touch as he thrust a lubricated finger inside Harry. They broke the kiss, their breathing heavy as they nuzzled their faces into the sides of the other’s neck. Draco murmured the third and last part of the incantation at the same time he thrust another finger in Harry, and pierced the side of Harry’s neck with his virgin fangs.

Harry held Draco’s head to his neck as he shifted onto his back, pulling Draco on top of him. He felt Draco’s hands on his waist, then legs as he raised them, reaching between them to position the head of his cock at his entrance. Harry thrust up, impaling himself deeply onto Draco’s cock as he sank his fangs into the side of Draco’s neck, while Draco still drank from him.

Their lovemaking was passionate and frenzied as their blood flowed into their bodies as they drank. Their moans sent shivers down their bodies, Harry’s hips bucking up to meet Draco’s thrusts. By unspoken agreement, they each withdrew their fangs as they both fell over the abyss, cumming hard into and between their bodies, neither noticing the warm purple glow that surrounded them as they came down from their climatic high.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note: telepathic thoughts in italics_

Chapter Fifteen

The next morning Draco lay on his side, leaning up on his elbow as he gazed down at Harry as he slept. _‘My husband,’_ he mused to himself as he glided his hand over Harry’s chest, his finger circling the pierced nipple, thinking how much he’d like to play with that hoop with his tongue.

“I’m not stopping you,” Harry smiled, opening his eyes while his hand lazily stroked Draco’s back.

“You heard that?” Draco asked looking down into Harry’s eyes.

“Yes,” Harry replied, “pictured it too as you were thinking it. So what am I thinking now?” Harry asked. _‘I love the way you taste, the way you feel when I’m buried deep inside of you,’_ he thought, picturing the two of them in the shower.

Draco closed his eyes as Harry’s words flowed through his mind, groaning as he almost felt Harry’s mouth on his cock. He opened his eyes then threw the covers off them, getting off the bed, dragging Harry with him.

“Where’re we going Draco?” Harry smirked, enjoying the view of the blonde’s backside.

“Shower,” Draco huskily replied looking over his shoulder.

Harry gladly followed him into the shower, taking in the subtle changes of Draco’s body. He was a bit taller, his hair longer, and a bit darker blonde in color. His eyes were a stormy grey with flecks of blue in them. “You look so good,” he softly said as he stepped forward, pressing Draco’s back to the tiled wall.

Draco pulled Harry closer, the water pulsing over their bodies from the double showerheads. He willed his fangs away like Harry and Severus taught him before he was turned, smiling when he accomplished it. His hands slid down Harry’s back to his hips as he reached up to meet Harry’s kiss.

Harry braced his hands on the wall on either side of Draco’s head as he grinded his hips forward, their erections sliding wetly against each other. He brushed his tongue along Draco’s lips as he pushed his hips forward, slipping a leg between his. At Draco’s gasp, he plunged his tongue into his mouth, dueling with Draco’s tongue as their bodies slid over each other. He drew away from the kiss, his breathing ragged as he looked into the lust filled eyes of his husband. He locked his gaze with his as he lowered himself to his knees, his hands gliding down Draco’s chest, then down to his hips.

“Harry,” Draco huskily moaned as he combed his fingers through Harry’s wet hair, pulling him closer. “Please, no teasing.”

Harry continued to look up at Draco as he gripped the base of his cock, slowly stroking it while his other hand cupped his balls, kneading them in his hands. He leaned forward to lick the head of Draco’s cock, swirling around the engorged tip. As he slowly took the head into his mouth, he slipped a finger into Draco’s hole.

“Fuck . . . Harry . . . more, please,” Draco panted, thrusting his hips forward.

Harry eagerly complied as he took Draco all the way into his mouth, deep throating him as he thrust his finger in deep. He moaned as he bobbed his head faster, the vibration making Draco moan all that much louder. He slipped another finger inside him, going as deep as he could until he felt Draco’s inner walls start to grip his fingers. He drew his mouth off of Draco’s cock, and withdrew his fingers.

“Fuck Harry,” Draco whimpered, “I was going to cum.”

“I know,” Harry said as his hand went to his cock, stroking the hardened shaft. “Turn around Dray.”

Draco’s eyes followed Harry’s hand, licking his lips as the hand stroked the length. He eagerly did as ordered and turned his back on Harry, bracing his hands on the wall and spreading his legs. He was soon pushing back on Harry’s length, moaning as he was being filled.

Once Harry was fully sheathed inside, he gripped Draco’s hips and slowly drew back until just the head of his cock was embedded, to them plunge back in fast and hard. Harry repeated the slow withdrawal and fast thrusts a few more times, feeling Draco’s body quiver beneath his hands. He began to quicken his thrusts into him, angling himself until he was hitting Draco’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Draco cried out as he pushed back onto Harry, his cock splattering his cum on the wall in front of him, without even touching it.

Harry’s arm went around Draco’s waist as he slammed in deep, grinding against his backside as his orgasm ripped out of him. He leaned his forehead on the middle of his back, trying to get his breathing back under control. “Love you,” he breathlessly said before he kissed Draco’s back.

“Ditto,” Draco raggedly replied, as he stood straight up, leaning back against Harry, moaning as Harry slipped out of him. “Merlin, I’ll be lucky if I can sit,” he said grinning back at Harry.

“You okay? I can use a healing charm,” Harry worriedly said, kissing the side of his neck.

“I’m fine. Bloody wonderful actually. And I’ll keep the slight discomfort to remind me how thoroughly my husband fucked me this morning,” Draco smirked as he turned into Harry’s arms.

“Husband,” Harry smiled, “like the sound of that. How’s your stomach? Is it burning?”

“A little,” Draco shrugged, sighing as Harry lathered shampoo in his hair.

“We’ll eat breakfast, then you need to feed off me,” Harry said, leaning in to place a brief kiss on Draco’s lips.

“So what are we going to do all week with no classes?” Draco asked, soaping up a cloth to wash Harry’s chest.

“I want to test out our telepathic bond a bit. And although we have no classes, we still have assignments from the Professors. Then maybe I thought I’d shag my husband every chance I can get,” Harry grinned.

“That last part sound promising,” Draco smirked, earning a kiss for his comment.

“Come on, I’m feeling waterlogged and hungry,” Harry smiled as he shut the water off with a wave of his hand.

 

They both dried themselves off and dressed in their jeans and T-shirts before going out to their common room, where they stopped short to see Dumbledore and Severus sitting there, smirking knowingly at the two of them.

“Hello you two,” Dumbledore twinkled, “thought we’d have breakfast brought up for you two.”

“Would you like to join us, Professors?” Draco asked, sitting down at the table, dishing out the eggs and potatoes, not seeing Harry’s look of satisfaction as he carefully sat down.

“That would be wonderful. Thank you boys,” Dumbledore smiled. “The bond is complete then?”

“Yes. We’ve already noticed the telepathic link, and Draco will now have to put up with me for a very long time,” Harry grinned.

“Always,” Draco softly said before leaning over to kiss Harry’s cheek who sat beside him.

“Welcome to the family Draco,” Severus warmly smiled. “Have you thought who would be your donors?”

“No. I haven’t.”

“Apart from Harry, who you’ll be able to feed off of anytime, you should have others. I...I would be honored if you would let me be one of them for you,” Severus hesitantly said.

“Yes. Thank you Severus,” Draco grinned, feeling Harry’s warm happy feelings directed towards Severus.

“Harry, I’ve decided to accept your kind invitation to spend Christmas at Silvenwind with you and Draco . . . if the offer still stands,” Severus said, a small ring of hope in the unasked question.

“Of course it’s . . . ” Harry began.

“Silvenwind? Christmas? What’s this all about?” Draco asked as he turned to face Harry.

“Dray. I was going to mention it actually today,” Harry said, giving a slight glare at Severus. “We were so busy with looking up the bonding stuff that it slipped my mind. The family all wants to meet you . . . as well as Severus. It will be my first Christmas with family . . . I mean, I liked spending it with the Weasley’s, they’ll always feel like family, but this is my own family with grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. They’re planning on throwing us a party . . . kind of a bonding celebration. If you don’t . . . ” 

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips to stop his rambling. He brought his hand up to cup the side of his face as they shared a tender kiss. He pulled away to see Harry’s dazed expression. “I would love to go Harry. Where you go, I go. You’re my family now,” Draco smiled.

“Please . . . we are eating you two,” Severus smirked sipping his morning coffee.

Harry reached for Draco’s hand under the table as they ate, talking of their plans for the week . . . omitting the shagging whenever and wherever they could. After eating and a couple cups of coffee and tea, Dumbledore and Severus got up to leave, knowing that Draco needed to feed from Harry soon.

At the door, Severus told Dumbledore that he needed to have a word with Harry and Draco, and would be out in a few minutes.

“Something wrong Severus?” Harry asked.

“Everything is fine Harry,” Severus replied, stepping forward. “I know you two have been busy the past weeks with training, classes, and the bonding,” Severus reached in his pocket to take out a small velvet box, “this is my gift to you . . . my godson and brother.”

Harry looked to Draco who shrugged back at him, then back to Severus before reaching for the box. He opened it to see two gold bands with a jade and grey opal stone melded into the band, with an inscription on the inside that read . . . ‘eternal love’.

“They are spelled to fit and not come off unless either of you take them off. There are also protecting charms to repel some hexes, and to lessen some of the more painful ones like the Crucio curse,” Severus said, nervous when the two of them didn’t say anything right away.

Harry handed the box to Draco and flung his arms around a very surprised Severus’s neck. “Thank you, Sev. We will cherish them,” he brokenly said by his ear.

Draco smirked at the two, and raised his brow at Severus when he looked his way, noticing that Severus was returning the embrace.

When Severus realized what he was doing he took a step back, straightening his robes. “Your welcome Harry,” he said, inwardly still feeling the warm feeling inside his chest from Harry’s embrace.

As Harry stepped back, Draco took his place, hugging his godfather. “Thanks Sev. It means a lot to me . . . to us that you did this. Not just the gift, but the sentiment behind it,” Draco said, smiling against Severus’s shoulder when he felt arms wrap around his back, returning the embrace.

“Merlin . . . Potter turned you into a Gryffindor with all that sentimental godswallop,” Severus teased.

“Love will do that to you Sev,” Draco grinned as he took a step back to be wrapped up in Harry’s arms next from behind. “And you haven’t seen Harry’s Slytherin side. He’s just a snaky as me.”

“Oh . . . I’ve seen it. Every single year he’s been here,” Severus laughed. “He should have been placed where the sorting hat was going to put him in the first place,” he added.

“If the hat put me in Slytherin like it wanted to in our first year, you wouldn’t have had anyone to harass over the years, or to spend time with in detention,” Harry impishly said.

“Prat,” Severus smirked. “Don’t forget to do the daily assignment for potions. Just because you’re family, doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you,” he added, then left the two bemused men behind.

“So . . . what’s this about Christmas with your family?” Draco asked, leading the way to the couch.

Harry sat in the corner of the couch and motioned for Draco to sit between his legs. “Feed, and I’ll tell you about it,” he said, meeting Draco’s brief kiss before tilting his neck to the side. He sighed as he felt Draco’s fangs pierce his skin, and tightened his arms around his back to hold him close.

“I am sorry I didn’t mention it earlier, Draco. I did mean to. Grandfather came to visit me when I was training with Gaidon the one day and asked if I was going to come home for Christmas, inviting you and Severus also. My whole family will be there and I’m looking forward to it. It’s amazing there Draco. Feels like summer all the time. At night there’s a calming breeze that comes through the open windows and you could hear the night creatures in the woods calling out to each other. There’s this lagoon with a huge waterfall that is so relaxing. Many of the elves relax and swim in it, comfortable in their nudity . . . ” Harry dreamily said. He went on telling about the courtyards, and the other elves there that he had befriended.

Draco had his fill of Harry’s blood and withdrew his fangs as Harry told of his family. “Sounds like a good time love,” Draco softly said, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I was also told of something else they’re planning,” Harry hedged.

“What would that be?”

“Grandmother and my aunts are planning a celebration for us, to celebrate our bonding. Grandmother . . . with our consent . . . asked if we would bond at Silvenwind. She would like to see us married there,” Harry said.

“I have no problem marrying you Harry,” Draco smiled looking up at him. “We are bonded by vampiric customs, and I would love to go through an elven marriage ceremony with you too.”

Harry met Draco’s eyes as he brought his hand up to the back of his neck. “Have I told you how much I love you lately?” He huskily asked, his lips close to Draco’s.

“Not for a couple of hours,” Draco grinned, putting his arms around Harry’s neck. “Care to show me how much?” He asked suggestively.

 

The two of them leisurely kissed, their hands caressing the skin that they sought out. As usually happens between them, their passion flared, as their kisses grew more thorough and needy. Draco shifted to straddle Harry’s legs as his hands slipped under his T-shirt, slowly drawing it up. Harry’s hands were not idle as he hastily unbuttoned Draco’s shirt, seeing the warm skin of his mate.

The kiss broke as Draco drew back to pull the T-shirt over Harry’s head, then moaned out loud as Harry’s lips went to his nipple, swirling his tongue around the nub. He rocked his hips forward, grinding his erection against Harry’s. His hand tangled into the back of Harry’s hair, tugging back to look him in the eye. “I want you on your hands and knees love . . . where I’ll fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to sit comfortably for the rest of the day,” he huskily said as he got off Harry’s lap.

“Gods . . . Dray,” Harry panted, his cock achingly hard from Draco’s heated words. He stood up, hastily unzipping his jeans, then moaned when Draco went on his knees before him to take him into his mouth. “Fuck . . . more,” he moaned, thrusting his hips forward.

Draco took Harry deep in his mouth as he pulled the jeans down his legs. Once Harry’s were off, he unzipped his, pulling them down his hips, gripping the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming. He slid his lips up a down Harry’s length a few times, making sure to flick his tongue around the head, smiling against the tip when he felt his husband’s legs quiver beneath his hand. He leaned back, and placed his hands on Harry’s hips, turning him so the firm globes were at eye level. “On your knees,” he ordered.

Harry looked back as he went down on his knees, seeing Draco slowly stroke his own cock, as his other hand glided up his legs to caress his ass, and back. He braced himself on his elbows, closing his eyes as Draco’s hand’s skimmed over his ass, his fingers slipping in the crease to tease his anus. He felt both of Draco’s hand on his ass, spreading him, then a slick tongue circling his opening before darting in.

Draco plunged his tongue in over and over again, encouraged by the whimpers and moans coming from his mate . . . his husband. Once Harry began to push back, begging for more, he withdrew to nibble on his backside. He slid two lubricated fingers in Harry, thrusting slow and deep, to then withdraw and go deep again a few more times. As he slid a third finger in, he began stroking his own lubricated cock. Once he felt Harry was prepared enough he knelt behind him, positioning the head of his cock at Harry’s entrance. He slipped past the tight ring of muscle, holding still as he gripped the other’s hips, then slammed in fast and deep.

“Holy . . . Fuck!” Harry cried out trying to hold onto something as Draco pounded into him over and over again. “Faster . . . pleasssse . . . gods . . . feels . . . make . . . me cummmm,” he panted, howling out in pleasure when he felt a smack to his ass as he pushed back to meet Draco’s thrust.

Draco caressed the reddening skin before smacking the same spot. He moaned when he felt Harry grip his cock tight inside from the slap. He pistoned his cock into Harry, fast . . . deep, and hard, over and over again until he felt his cock gripped tight when Harry came. He gripped the hips again as he thrust deep, his orgasm ripping out of him. He leaned over Harry’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Love you,” he raggedly said against the damp back, before kissing him and laying his cheek down. His hand stroked Harry’s heaving chest, still both connected as they gained control over their breathing. “You okay?” He softly asked as he slipped out of him.

“Yeah . . . good,” Harry hoarsely said as he fully lay down on the carpet, not caring if he lay in his own cum, “besides feeling shagged out.”

Draco’s hand lovingly stroked Harry’s reddened ass cheek, placing a kiss to the heated flesh. “I’ll run us a bath,” he said, leaning down to kiss Harry’s shoulder.

“Okay. Come get me when it’s ready,” Harry sighed.

Draco smiled down at Harry, then went to run the bath. When he came out Harry, hadn’t moved, so he turned him over to see that he had fallen asleep. He took a few moments admiring him, tracing the path of teeth marks down the chest from their morning activities. “Harry,” he softly said as he placed a hand on his chest.

“Hmmm,” Harry murmured as he put his hand over Draco’s.

“Baths ready,” Draco smiled. “Did I shag you sleepy love?”

“No. Just resting my eyes,” Harry replied, opening his one eye, giving him a small smile.

“Riight,” Draco drawled, then stood up and reached down to help Harry to his feet.

The two of them lounged back in the tub, both too tired to do more that hold each other. Once out of the tub and dry, they slipped on some pajama bottoms and slid between the cool sheets. Harry lay on his side, pulling Draco to him, his back warm against his chest. He placed a kiss to the back of Draco’s shoulder then tightened his hold around his waist, where he soon drifted off to sleep followed closely by his husband.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note: italics are telepath thoughts between Harry and Draco_

Chapter Sixteen

 

The newly bonded couple got used to their telepathic abilities over the next few weeks. Whoever was with one of them at the time, didn’t have to guess as to what went through their minds, as their faces flushed, and their eyes would smolder. They tried to curtail the more erotic thoughts when they were not in class, especially after a potion had spilled on Draco’s robes, burning through to the skin the one day after a particularly vivid image of the two of them in the shower.

It was about a week before the Christmas holidays when the students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade to finish off their shopping. Draco had asked if he could go with Ron and Hermione to find something for Harry, while Harry went with Severus and Bree. Fortunately for both Draco and Harry they were able to block each other’s thoughts when they wanted. They did not want to ruin their surprise. Although they didn’t read each other’s thoughts, they could tell when the other was happy or excited about a certain purchase.

Draco surprisingly had a good time with Ron and Hermione as they shopped, getting to know his husband’s best friends. They went into ‘Flourish and Blotts’ for books on wizarding creatures, history, and divination for some of Harry’s family. Quidditch shop was visited for Julien’s . . . Harry’s Uncle, and Harry’s gift as well. Draco also dragged them into a shop that he heard Pansy talk about near the edge of the village that dealt with leather and lace. It was easier than he thought it would be to buy gifts for Harry’s family. He had met almost all of them as they popped into visit at Hogwarts, finalizing plans for the second wedding.

He was looking through his list of gifts to purchase as Ron and Hermione debated about something or other in front of him. He used to find their quarreling irritating, but now he found it quite amusing. He was very thankful that the shops they went to delivered. Even shrunk down, they would have been bothersome. He checked one more name off the list, then dropped it to the ground when he felt arms go around him, and a damp cloth go over his mouth and nose before sinking down into oblivion.

 

Harry was having a good time with Severus and Bree, getting two entirely different perspectives for gift ideas. Severus tended to be practical, as Bree had a more fun perspective. Bree seemed to needle Severus constantly, which Severus didn’t seem to mind as he gave as well as he got from her. At Bree’s suggestion, they apparated to muggle London to do their shopping, all of them grimacing at the overly decorated stores and streets. Way too commercial for their liking.

Harry was walking between them in a one of the shopping malls, drinking his Pepsi from his plastic cup, when he suddenly stopped, dropping his drink to the floor. “Harry? What is it?” Bree asked, concerned at the pained look on her face.

“We have to go back! NOW!” Harry cried out, rushing outside.

“What is it Harry? What happened?” Severus asked, gripping Harry’s arm in the alleyway where they would apparate.

“It’s Draco. I can’t feel him,” Harry quietly said, looking into Severus’s eyes. “I....he was happy . . . having a good time, then I felt that he was panicked . . . then nothing.”

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry’s back to hug him close, then apparated them back to the Hogwarts gates, with Bree close behind. He let go of Harry to look at Bree. “Take him inside. I’ll go find Ron and Hermione.”

“I’ll go too,” Harry said pulling away from Bree.

“No Harry. Check your rooms and the school. I will let you know if I find anything. Keep trying to connect with Draco,” Severus instructed, already rushing to the village just on the outskirts of Hogwarts.

When he arrived, he saw many students scurrying store to store, their wands at the ready. He found Ron and Hermione standing in one spot, with Hermione pointing her wand to the ground. When he came closer, the two of them looked up. “Where is Draco?” He asked.

“He was right behind us,” Ron began.

“We found this,” Hermione said handing Severus Draco’s gift list.

Severus scanned the list, recognizing immediately his godson’s writing. “Did you hear or see anything?” He asked.

“We heard a small gasp, then turned around and he was gone,” Hermione said, tears falling down her cheeks. “There are tracks following ours, then they stop.” She motioned to the ground, “I’ve scanned the other’s prints and found that they belonged to Lucius Malfoy.”

“Scanned?” Severus asked looking at the footprints to see many.

“‘Mione’s been reading some wizarding spy novels lately,” Ron explained.

“There are many prints there, but when I scanned them there was Lucius’s . . . right behind Draco’s. There was a spell that I read in one of those books that can read the magical signature of the prints, and I tried it,” she said. “How is Harry?”

“He’s a wreck. He sensed something was wrong and we came right back. You go to the school and let Harry know what you’ve found . . . and don’t keep anything from him,” Severus said. “I’m going to go to Malfoy Manor to see if he’s there. Don’t let Harry follow me. I will come back as soon as I find anything.”

 

Draco groggily woke up, his heightened eyesight looking around his darkened cell. He tugged at his arms that were raised above his head, both wrists chained together to the ceiling. His feet were unchained. _‘Harry,’_ he called out in his mind, _‘please . . . answer me.’_

Almost immediately he felt Harry. _‘Draco . . . gods are you all right?’_ Harry telepathed back at him.

_‘I think so. I’m chained up to a ceiling. Feel a little light headed from the drug the person used.’_ Draco replied.

_‘Can you tell where you are?’_

Draco turned as much as he could, putting a bit of strain on his arms as he twisted half way around. _‘Looks like a bedroom in an old house. Not lived in for a long time. There’s picture’s on the dresser, covered in a thick layer of dust. The window is boarded up so I can’t see outside.’_

_‘Can you tell who’s in the pictures?’_ Harry asked.

_‘Not a clear picture. All I can tell is that it’s a family picture. A woman, a man with glasses, and a dark-haired baby.’_

_‘Is it moving?’_

_‘Yes,’_ Draco replied, _‘so it used to be a wizarding home.’_

Just then the door opened and he saw who his captor was. _‘Shit,’_ he groaned to himself.

_‘What?’_ Harry thought, feeling the acceleration of Draco’s heartbeat through the link.

_‘Father,’_ Draco replied back simply.

_‘Can you break the chains?’_ Harry asked.

Draco tugged as hard as he could, feeling a chill run down his back as Lucius laughed at his struggles. _‘Harry . . . I can’t. I feel really weak,’_ he panicked back to Harry.

_‘Let me see what you see Dray,’_ Harry suggested, ‘maybe we’ll be able to find out where you are.’

Harry closed his eyes, focusing on Draco’s thoughts and sight, with Ron and Hermione sitting quietly at his side while he talked to him. He was interrupted when the door to his rooms opened and Severus and Remus came through. “He’s not at Malfoy Manor,” Severus said, “the place is empty.”

“I know,” Harry quietly said.

“Have you connected?” Remus asked.

“Yes. He’s chained up in an abandoned house. His father is in the room with him now. Draco is weakened from a drug and can’t break free . . . and he feels . . . cold. Ah hh . . . fuck!” Harry cried out suddenly, flinching when his back started aching. “His father is using a whip on his back.” Harry got up off the couch and rushed to the door.

“Harry . . . concentrate. What does the room look like,” Remus said, holding Harry back.

Harry took a few deep steadying breaths to calm himself and tried to concentrate on what Draco saw, wincing as each slash of the whip was laid on his husband’s back. “The bed is a four poster, with probably was once green bedding. There’s a large mural of a stag on the one wall . . . and a picture of . . . ” he sharpened his gaze through Draco’s to try to see the family picture.

“Did you say a stag?” Remus asked suddenly, cutting off Harry’s thoughts.

“Yes.”

“My Merlin . . . they’re at Godric’s Hollow . . . in Lily and James’s house,” Remus gasped out.

“How’s Draco doing?” Severus asked.

“He’s slipping in and out of consciousness,” Harry replied, strapping on his daggers and sword.

“Can you boost some of your magic telepathically to him, so he could break free?” Severus suggested. “There are still apparition wards around the grounds. We need to give him some time before we get there.”

“I’ll try,” Harry said, standing still with Severus hanging onto his arm.

 

“Did you really think you would get away from me Draco?” Lucius sneered as he stepped in front of Draco. “You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name,” he snarled as he repeatedly whipped Draco’s chest and stomach, the metal tips digging into the flesh with each slash.

_‘Harry . . . please hurry,’_ Draco pleaded to Harry. _‘I can’t heal myself fast enough . . . it hurts.’_

_‘Draco, concentrate on our magic. I’m boosting your strength so you can break free,’_ Harry said as he, Severus, and Remus rushed to the Hogwarts gates to apparate close to Godric’s Hollow.

Draco closed his eyes, blocking out his pain as he felt Harry around him. He gripped the chain with his hands and started to pull, his head down as his fangs and nails lengthened. The strain in his muscles could be clearly seen as he used all he had to break free.

Lucius had been laughing at his son when he saw him try to pull at his restraints again. His hand lowered, his laughter stopped as he saw the chain links stretching, and finally breaking, him feeling the magic grow stronger around him. “What the Merlin are you. Those chains are unbreakable,” Lucius said taking a step back.

Draco tugged one more time, the chains falling around his feet. He looked up then at Lucius. “I’m you worst fucking nightmare father,” he sneered, his fangs gleaming in the candle lit room. He whipped the one chain forward, connecting with the side of Lucius face as he stalked closer to his prey.

Lucius brought his hand up to his face, his fingers coming away slick with his blood. In that instant he looked down, Draco had moved with quickening speed behind him, wrapping the chain around his father’s throat. Lucius reached up, trying to loosen the chain around his neck. “Please Draco,” he rasped out.

“Please what father?” Draco whispered by his ear. “Please make it quick and painless . . . or please spare you life,” he sneered, letting him feel the sharpened points of his fangs against the side of his neck.

 

Severus and Harry then burst through the door, their wands drawn. Harry met Draco’s eye, _‘you okay?’_ ,he telepathically asked.

_‘No, but I will be. Hungry?’_ Draco thought, grinning against his father’s neck.

“Severus . . . ” Lucius pleaded, facing his old friend.

“Lucius,” Severus nodded as he stepped forward. “Have you met your son-in-law?” He smirked, then watched as Harry stepped forward to greet his father-in-law with his fangs extended.

“Ahhh . . . gods . . . no!” Lucius cried out as he felt Draco’s fangs sink into his neck. The chain slipped from his neck to slide down his body, tightening around him, holding his arms close to his sides. Draco grabbed a handful of the back of Lucius’s hair, tugging back as Harry leaned forward. Lucius’s gaze locked onto Severus’s as Harry began to drink from the other side of his neck.

After Draco and Harry drained Lucius, they let his lifeless body slump to the floor. Harry stepped over him to carefully wrap his arms around Draco. “He won’t hurt you again love,” he softly said by the blonde’s ear.

“Harry . . . gods don’t let go,” Draco hoarsely said into Harry’s neck, tightening his arms around Harry’s waist.

Severus came over to the two of them to check over Draco’s back and saw that the deeper slashes were not healing as much as the others. He noticed the slashes on his sides, his neck, and part of his face that was visible. “Draco, you should get to the infirmary,” he said as he transfigured a pillow case into a gauzy tunic.

“Why aren’t they healing Sev?” Harry asked, stepping back to look at the large welts on Draco’s chest and stomach.

“They will heal,” Severus reassured them as he picked up the whip. “This whip is covered in dirt and blood. The dirt is slowing the healing process. I will take care of Lucius’s body. You two should get back to Hogwarts.”

“Thanks Severus,” Draco quietly said, as he was welcomed back into Harry’s comforting arms.

They both sighed in relief as they heard Severus disapparate out of the room. Harry looked around the room in wonder. He was in his parent’s bedroom.

Draco could hear Harry’s thoughts as the other looked around the room. “This was your parent’s house?” He asked, leaning back to look around.

“Yeah. Godric’s Hollow. I didn’t think it was still here,” Harry reverently said.

“Do you want to look around?”

“We should get you back to Hogwarts. I can come back later,” Harry sighed.

“Harry, I do feel stronger, thanks to fathers’ blood,” he smirked, “still sore as hell, but I’ll be okay for a bit longer.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I’m curious too, what your home was like,” Draco replied, opening his mind to Harry so he was able to sense he’d be okay. “You can baby me later,” he grinned.

“I love you,” Harry said, leaning in to kiss Draco’s mouth.

“Love you too, Harry,” Draco answered, returning the brief kiss.

The two of them explored the rooms, shrinking trinkets, pictures, and family keepsakes to place them in a couple of backpacks they had found. They left the nursery for last, where Harry stopped uncertainly.

“You okay love?” Draco asked, feeling the heavy sadness from him.

“This is where she was killed,” Harry quietly said.

“We don’t have to go in,” Draco reassured as he linked his fingers through Harry’s shaking ones.

“I know. I need to do this though,” Harry replied looking at him. 

Draco looked on worriedly as Harry walked around the room, able to see some of the memories of that fateful night where Voldemort took away Harry’s family. He stood back as Harry ran his hands over blankets, pictures, and a rocking chair, the tears flowing freely down his face. He was not surprised when Harry shrunk most of the items in the room to add to their backpacks.

Once outside, they stood facing the house as the sun rose in the horizon. “We can always fix the place up . . . make this our home if you want Harry,” Draco said, squeezing Harry’s hand.

“I would like to fix it up, but I don’t know if I could live here,” Harry sighed. “We should probably get you to the infirmary,” he added seeing the darkened spots on the dark shirt where blood had seeped through.

“I’ll be okay Harry.”

“Let’s go home,” Harry said, “to Silvenwind. We would be going there in a weeks time anyway.”

“I do need time to heal,” Draco grinned, instantly liking the idea of going to Harry’s home land.

“We can send a note back to Dumbledore and Severus saying that you need to recuperate,” Harry smirked, “and Blaise has some healing salve there we can use on the slashes.”

“Okay. Take me home Harry,” Draco softly said as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. He would make sure to add to the note that Harry needs time to spend with his family after the emotional brief time at Godric’s Hollow.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

They had apparated to Silvenwind where Gabrielle ushered them to Harry’s rooms, the palace healers soon following. While the healer applied the salve to Draco’s wounds, Harry wrote a note to Dumbledore and Severus. He let Draco read it and add his own little message before sending it off. Afterwards, Gabrielle would not take no for an answer when they were given a healing and sleeping potion. The two of them slipped under the sheets, and soon fell asleep, with Draco half lying over Harry’s chest.

The next morning, Hedwig was sitting on her perch by the window, a package and note on the desk. Draco woke up, reaching out for Harry beside him to find he wasn’t there. ‘Harry?’ He called in his mind.

_‘I’m coming love,’_ Harry mind-sent back to him, then opened the door with a tray balanced in his hands.

“Hmm . . . breakfast in bed,” Draco grinned, sitting up as the sheets pooled down to his waist.

Harry took in the sight of his mate, imagining himself licking and kissing all that tempting skin.

“Gods Harry,” Draco moaned out, seeing Harry’s thoughts. He reached under the sheet to stroke his hardening erection, almost feeling Harry’s mouth on his body.

Harry placed the tray on the side table and was just leaning down to capture Draco’s kiss, when Blaise came into the room. “Can’t you two keep your hands off each other?” Blaise teased.

“It wasn’t our hands that we were going to use,” Harry smirked, stealing a quick kiss as he adjusted the sheet over Draco’s hips. _‘More like my tongue . . . my lips . . . ’_ Harry finished his thought in his mind, smiling when he heard the internal moan inside Draco’s head.

“The Professor’s insisted I bring you the assigned work to do during your recuperation. I also brought the gifts you bought . . . without peeking, although I think Bree will love the leather neck collar,” Blaise grinned.

“I thought you didn’t peak,” Harry said as he buttered his toast from the breakfast he brought in.

“It . . . fell out of the bag when I was picking it up,” Blaise replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Have you met Ash and Rider yet Draco?” He asked mischievously.

“Ash? Rider?” Draco asked looking to Blaise then Harry.

“Rider is a fellow vampire that helped me with my transformation, and Ash is a weapon instructor. They’re . . . friends,” Harry explained, directing a glare to his smirking cousin.

“This weapon instructor wouldn’t happen to be a blonde elf that ‘came’ to Hogwarts, would it?” Draco asked, looking to see that Harry’s face was now flushed red.

“Well . . . I’ve done my bit. I must get back to school,” Blaise grinned. “See you two in a week.”

“Remind me to hex him impotent,” Harry muttered.

“Harry,” Draco said as he placed his hand over Harry’s, “tell me.”

“Yes, that was Ash that night you saw us in the forest, and yes I knew you were there watching me,” Harry replied.

“And Rider?”

“He was also a lover of mine,” Harry quietly said, slowly starting to get off the bed.

“Harry,” Draco said, pulling Harry’s hand to sit him back down. “We both had lives . . . lovers, before we were together. I’m not mad about it. But if they even try anything with you, I’ll make sure they join Blaise in his impotency,” he possessively said. “You are mine now.”

“Only yours,” Harry smiled, lifting Draco’s hand up to kiss the palm. “Now let’s apply the salve, then I’ll show you around. I’ll do your back first.”

Harry watched as Draco shifted onto his stomach, admiring the view. He sat beside him, brushing the blonde hair to the side so he could apply the salve on the side and back of the neck where there were fading slashes.

Draco sighed as the cooling salve seeped into his skin. Harry was gentle as he slowly applied the salve, his fingers caressing the unmarked skin as he trailed lower. He felt the sheet slip lower down his body, past his bare bottom to his knees. He bit back a moan when Harry’s fingers drifted over his bottom.

“Beautiful,” Harry softly said as he leaned down to kiss the smooth skin, nibbling onto the tempting globes.

Draco buried his face into the pillow as Harry’s lips and tongue tasted his skin, his long hair feathering across his back and hips. He moaned as he felt Harry’s hand slide up the inside of his leg, the fingers grazing his scrotum, then his puckered hole. He spread his legs, raising his ass up, wanting more. “Harry . . . please,” he groaned.

“Turn around love,” Harry huskily said, sitting at Draco’s side, moaning at the sight of his very aroused husband.

He first placed one of Draco’s arms on his lap as he applied the salve to the slashes there. He shifted back a bit when Draco’s hand brushed against his erection. His breath hitched when Draco’s hand rubbed up against it again. “Draco,” he warned.

“Harry,” Draco mocked, smiling as he felt Harry’s hand shake against his other arm. He palmed Harry’s erection through the pajama bottoms, already feeling a wet spot on the silk from the weeping head. He arched his neck back as Harry applied the salve to the slashes on his neck and chest.

When Harry flicked his nipple with a fingernail, he arched his back into the touch, while nimble fingers undid the ties to Harry’s pajama bottoms. He pulled them lower and gripped the heated hardened flesh in his hand, slowly stroking it.

“Draco . . . I need to finish . . . fuck . . . feels so good,” Harry moaned, thrusting his hips forward.

“So finish . . . then finish me,” Draco huskily said as he gripped his own erection.

Harry tenderly, but hurriedly applied the salve to the rest of Draco’s chest, stomach and hips. He leaned down to swipe his tongue over Draco’s cock, moaning from the taste of him. Draco’s hand began to stroke Harry faster, his thumb skimming over the sensitized head. He thrust his hips forward, crying out Draco’s name as his orgasm was squeezed out of him to be caught in Draco’s hand. His eyes followed Draco’s other hand as the blonde began to stroke his cock faster. He leaned down and took his cock in his mouth, gripping his hips as he took him in deep.

“Ah . . . gods . . . Harry,” Draco groaned as he removed his hand from his own length to bury it into Harry’s hair, pulling him down as he thrust up, his cum soon coating the back of Harry’s throat. His body trembled as Harry swallowed, then licked him clean.

“You taste good,” Harry grinned, licking his lips.

“So do you,” Draco replied, licking some of Harry’s cum off his fingers.

 

After they showered and dressed, they went down to the dining room where the women in his family were going over the celebration plans. Gabrielle had gotten up when they entered to greet them, hugging Harry close, then faced Draco, cupping the sides of his face with her soft hands, inspecting the fading marks on his face and neck. Once she seemed satisfied with the results, she embraced him also. “Are you okay?” She worriedly asked.

“Yes. Thank you,” Draco replied returning the hug. He was starting to like the hugginess of Harry’s family. He never had that with his family.

“Hey Harry . . . Draco,” Bree greeted, making room for them to sit.

 

Draco and Harry sat for the next two hours as they discussed the wedding, their wedding robes that were made by Raina and Josiane, and the events planned for the day.

“I was kind of thinking of wearing our jeans for the wedding,” Harry smirked at the women, then Draco who was trying not to laugh back at him.

Raina waved her hand, chuckling to herself as Harry’s chair fell back, tumbling him to the floor. “I think not dear, Nephew,” she laughed.

Harry got up rubbing the back of his head. “Just kidding, Raina,” he impishly grinned, then held out his hand to Draco. “We’ll just leave you to it then,” he added then made a hasty retreat from the imposing women.

Draco’s shoulders shook with silent laughter as he followed Harry through the palace. Harry toured him through the family rooms, the library, the classrooms, and the kitchens where they packed a picnic basket with their late lunch.

They were going through one of the many courtyards, when they were waylaid by a certain blonde elf. “Harry,” Ash grinned looking to Draco before leaning in to kiss Harry’s cheek.

“Ah . . . Ash,” Harry said stepping back, “you remember Draco . . . my husband,” he smirked, seeing the mischief in his friend’s eyes.

“Yes, of course I do. I was only trying to get a rise out of you Draco,” Ash teased. “I would never come between you two,” he added, reaching out his hand to him.

“See that you don’t,” Draco warned. “Harry is the only one that can get a ‘rise’ out of me,” he smirked as he shook Ash’s hand.

Harry leaned over to kiss Draco’s cheek as he grasped his hand in his. “How’s Tyrian?” He asked facing Ash again.

“He’s well,” Ash smiled, “keeps the bed warm. We still train in the courtyard everyday Harry, you two are always welcome to join if you wish.”

“Maybe,” Harry shrugged noncommittally.

“We’ll be there tomorrow,” Draco said, having felt that Harry wanted to practice with his weapons. He was rewarded with a brilliant smile from his husband and a squeeze of his hand . . . well worth the sacrifice of spending time with one of Harry’s old lovers.

“Very well,” Ash nodded. “See you two tomorrow then,” he added before taking his leave of them.

 

Harry led Draco to the open field with a gurgling stream that flowed freely into the lagoon. They walked onto the middle of the low bridge that spanned the stream and sat down after taking off their shoes to dangle their feet into the water, the water lapping at their calves. They spent a relaxing couple of hours as they ate their sandwiches, fruit, and cheese, occasionally throwing scraps to the birds that waded at the waters edge. It was a very peaceful day, with Harry sneaking quick breathtaking kisses from Draco to help him put his past few days behind him.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Reminder:**  
>  _telepathic thoughts in italics_

Chapter Eighteen

The week passed swiftly for the two of them. They joined in the training, and some of the classes, as well as completing their Hogwarts assignments on time. At night, they both went to the lagoon to relax after the long day, and feed off of each other, which usually ended up with them kissed senseless or thoroughly shagged.

The day before the wedding, Kyrian and Gaidon came to collect Harry, placing him in rooms at the opposite end of the palace. “Whose idea is this anyway?” Harry pouted.

“Your grandmothers. You will both be cleansed before the wedding. It is the way of our people,” Kyrian grinned, “and it will make your day all that much more special.”

“What if I need to feed?” Harry asked.

“You fed last night, and Gaidon has offered to be a donor to you if you need it,” Kyrian replied seeing through Harry’s devious question.

“And Draco?”

“Severus is there with him,” Gaidon smirked. “It’s no use Harry. The Lady of the palace has spoken, and we don’t dare go against her wishes.”

“Gabrielle was quite insistent in this Harry,” Kyrian said. “Have you written your vows yet?”

“Yes,” Harry sighed in defeat as he sat on the couch.

“We can always practice with your archery,” Gaidon smiled. “There’s some tough competition for the contests tomorrow.”

“Or you can wrap your gifts for Christmas day,” Kyrian suggested.

“I could . . . I’ll just go get them,” Harry grinned getting up in hopes of seeing Draco again.

“I think not Harry,” Gaidon said, sitting Harry down again. “Nice try.”

 

“So, when are Granger and Weasley arriving?” Draco asked Severus who sat across from the chessboard from him.

“Tomorrow morning,” Severus replied, moving the rook. “You’re missing them already?” He teased.

“They’re not that bad I guess,” Draco shrugged. “They’re Harry’s best friends . . . it’s a package deal.”

“I still can’t believe Kyrian agreed for the whole Weasley pack to be here for the wedding,” Severus grimaced.

“Just keep your eye on the twins. I hear they’ve invented some new tricks,” Draco grinned, then moved his queen. “Checkmate.”

 

Harry lay in the strange bed, alone, wishing Draco was beside him. _‘Dray?’_ He mind-sent.

_‘I’m here Harry,’_ Draco replied as he lay on his side, cuddling Harry’s pillow, _‘you there by yourself?’_

_‘No. Kale and Gaidon are stationed at the door,’_ Harry replied. _‘How ‘bout you?’_

_‘Severus is here, awake and reading,’_ Draco grinned.

_‘You’d think they didn’t trust us or something,’_ Harry thought back to Draco. 

_‘The bed feels too big without you here.’_

__

__

_‘Here too. I miss you love,’_ Harry said.

_‘If you were here, I’d kiss you right now to show you how much I miss you,’_ Draco sent back.

_‘And where would you kiss me?’_ Harry teased.

Draco then let Harry see where he would kiss . . . and lick . . . and nibble, making sure to let him feel how aroused he was. _‘You would taste so good Harry,’_ he thought. _‘I could just imagine how tight you would be around my fingers as I prepare you for my cock. I am so hard for you right now love,’_ he added reaching under the covers to stroke his erection, his back facing Severus.

_‘Gods Dray,’_ Harry replied as he gripped his pillow tight, biting his lip to stop from moaning out loud, able to see a very vivid picture of Draco behind him, thrusting his cock into him.

 

Severus shook his head and smirked over to Draco, the scent of his arousal heavy in the air. He quietly closed his book, then slipped out the door, placing his chair in the hallway to guard the door. He knew what the two of them were doing, and let them. After all, they were not together.

After a few muffled moans, Gaidon and Kale also stepped out of the room, one at the door, the other at the patio door to make sure Harry . . . or Draco didn’t cave in and try to get to the other.

 

Harry and Draco stroked themselves to completion, their erotic images sent back and forth, sending them hurling over the edge. After a quick scrougify spell on themselves they quietly talked amongst themselves until they both fell asleep.

*****

Harry was awakened by Severus and Kyrian to be brought to the cleansing baths. Harry thoroughly washed while the other two sat outside the room to give him privacy. When he came out, Kyrian helped him dress in the wedding robes. Gabrielle then came in to fix his hair . . . much to the amusement of Severus. Not that she did a lot, but the thin braids at the sides were much neater when she did them. She then tied them at the back with a black leather tie. Kyrian slipped the circlet onto his head so it sat regally across his forehead, the silver interwoven design holding back his hair for his pointed ears to show.

“You clean up well, Harry,” Severus smirked, looking elegant himself in his black dress robes.

Bree then came into the room to tell them that the Elven priest was waiting for them. “Not bad cousin,” she grinned.

“Have you seen Draco?” Harry asked.

“Yes, and he looks good. You’ll both be the best looking men there,” she smiled.

“They’re supposed to be,” Gabrielle grinned. “Have all the guests arrived okay?” she asked Bree.

“Yes, they’re being questioned relentlessly on the wizarding world from the young ones.”

“Have the twins tried anything yet?” Harry asked as they headed out to the courtyard.

“Not yet, but I have Cara and Kaylan tagging them to make sure,” Bree replied talking of their second cousin twins.

“You put the twins on them?” Gabrielle asked, “They’re just as bad at pulling pranks.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bree laughed, “they did promise not to do anything during the ceremony though.”

 

Ron and Hermione sat together with Blaise and Ginny, taking in the grandness of the courtyard. “Never thought I’d see, let alone be able to visit an eleven realm,” Hermione mused, looking around.

They sat on stone benches facing a raised altar. The columns surrounding the courtyard were adorned with sashes of the palest green silk material that lightly fluttered in the slight breeze. The smell of flowers was heavy from the beautiful bouquets that sat in between the columns and around the altar, the lilies healthy and bright among the greenery. A white runner was placed down the center aisle, as well as on either side of the altar where Harry and Draco were to come out.

Kyrian proudly looked at his grandson. “Harry, you do our race proud,” he smiled, placing his hands on Harry’s upper arms and leaning in to place a kiss on his forehead, “and I . . . we love you.”

“Thank you grandfather,” Harry replied, “although I haven’t known the family for long, I feel welcomed and cared for like I never have before. Thank you,” he smiled, embracing the older elf.

“Well, should we get you out there to marry your love . . . again?” Kyrian laughed.

 

Harry followed Kyrian out to the courtyard when his aunts started to sing. He stopped before the priest, then gasped at the sight before him when Kyrian and Severus stepped aside. Draco smirked back at him with his oh-so sexy, cocky smile. He wore a mid-thigh length robe in a soft grey color in a duponi silk. The side pleats and lining were a darker gray to match the close-fitting pants. The robe opened down the front and had four gold fastenings that started at the chest bone to end at the waist. Along the collar and down the front was a leaf design that was finely stitched in grays and black. Under the robe he wore a black mandarin collar dress shirt, buttoned up to the neck. He looked back up and saw the knowing look in Draco’s eyes.

_‘Like what you see?’_ Draco thought to Harry. Harry could only nod, wanting to run his fingers through Draco’s loose hair to pull him closer to him.

Harry was not the only one admiring the other. Draco drank in the sight of his husband. He was dressed much the same as himself, but the colors were darker. Black pants, a black dress shirt with the mandarin collar, the mid-thigh robe in a dark gray, the lining in a softer gray. The leaf design was the same but had burgundy threads mixed with the gray and black, a nice contrast to the red streaks in Harry’s hair.

After what seemed like minutes of looking at each other, but was only seconds, the two of them were brought back from a clearing of a throat. They looked up to see the priest smiling at the two of them. “Shall we proceed?” The priest asked.

They both nodded to the smiling elven priest and turned to face him. Harry’s hand reached out at his side to link his fingers through Draco’s. 

“We are gathered here today to witness the joining of mind, soul, heart, and body of these two men. It is reason to celebrate when two soul mates meet, their paths and destinies entwined,” the priest smiled. “Now . . . I can go on . . . but Harry and Draco would like to say their own vows,” he grinned.

Harry and Draco faced each other again, the love coming off them in waves. Harry brought up their linked hands and placed a kiss to Draco’s knuckles. “Draco . . . my one and only, we have known each other for the past six or so years. You’ve been my rival, friend, lover, and husband . . . a life that has never been dull,” Harry grinned. “There have been many changes in my life recently . . . my heritages, my family, my brother,” Harry said glancing to Severus who stood at Draco’s side, “and you. You have chosen to be my mate . . . my husband, accepted my way of life. For that I could only love you more. I want to spend the rest of my days showing you just how strong that love is. I love you Draco, more than life itself, and always will,” Harry finished, leaning in to place a soft kiss to Draco’s lips.

Draco smiled back at Harry, his heart swelling in happiness. He brought their linked hands up to also place a kiss to Harry’s knuckles. “Harry . . . my love, my savior. You have always been in my thoughts, whether it was thinking of ways to hex you, expel you,” he smirked, “Or ways to get you in my bed. There have always been strong feelings between us. First hate, then love. You have saved me Harry, emotionally and physically. You’re the only one that can make me feel like this . . . loved and complete. I love you with my heart, body, and soul, and want to grow old with you, see that irresistible smile of yours every day, and feel your kisses forever and always,” he finished and leaned in to give a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

“The love you two feel, is strong, shown in your words and the way you gaze upon each other. I feel privileged to join you two as husband and husband this day and I bless this union. As the two of you have exchanged rings recently, you have decided on another age-old tradition among the elves with a mark,” The priest finished, then nodded to Harry and Draco who smiled to each other. Their right hand slid up each other’s neck, resting below the ear. They both incanted the elven spell, feeling the surge of magic run through their hands. Their hands slid to the back of their necks, pulling each other closer, their lips melting in a tender kiss, an elven bonding mark left of their necks.

_‘I love you . . . so much,’_ Harry mind-sent to Draco as his arm when around Draco’s back to pull him closer, his tongue seeking entrance past his husbands lips.

They were interrupted in their kiss by catcalls and whistles from the twins. Harry withdrew from the kiss with a smile on his lips. “Later,” he whispered before stealing another kiss.

“You can bet on it,” Draco smirked taking Harry’s hand in his to face their friends and family.

 

Gabrielle and Kyrian led Draco and Harry to the palace where they sat for a wedding photograph that Gabrielle had insisted on. Afterwards, before they went to their reception out in the gardens, Harry embraced a surprised Gabrielle. “Thank you grandmother,” he softly said by her ear.

“It was not a problem Haden. You’re family,” Gabrielle smiled, cupping the one side of his face.

“I just wish Mum and James could have been here,” Harry sighed, looking to the wedding portrait of them on the wall.

“They are Haden, in here,” she said, placing her hand over Harry’s heart. “They will never be far from your heart.”

Harry leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Thank you. Now I think we should attend this party you worked so hard on, considering Draco and I are the guests of honor,” he grinned.

 

When the four of them entered the gardens through the flowered archway, they were greeted by cheers and laughter from the crowd. Fred and George had handed out loud wizarding firecrackers that erupted into the sky, confetti and sparkles raining down upon them. They waited for any tricks the bursts may have caused, then couldn’t help but laugh when Fred and George shook their heads at them innocently.

During the meal that was lovingly made my Harry’s family, several toasts were made to the couple. Many escapades that Harry and Draco went through were brought out in the open for all to hear by the Weasley’s, Remus, Severus, Ron, and Hermione.

Afterwards, Harry and Draco went around to the tables talking with their guests, until the music became a little louder and little faster. Brianna, Cara, and Kaylan dragged the two of them onto the dance floor, where they were soon joined by the younger generation of elves, witches, and wizards. Harry would dance his way towards Draco, to then be pulled away by someone else, but not before he was able to steal a quick kiss to Draco’s pouting lips.

Draco sat with Severus, taking a break from dancing, enjoying watching Harry laugh and dance with his cousins and friends. The two of them had shed their outer robes quite awhile ago and unbuttoned the constricting top buttons of their dress shirts. Draco gazed longingly at his husband’s body, the way the shirt gaped open at the top to see the chest and neck he so loved to taste, the way the pants clung to his backside as he swayed to the music. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take without taking him to bed.

“You don’t need to be so obvious you know,” Severus smirked, seeing Draco’s eyes darken when he looked at Harry.

“He’s beautiful Sev. I’ll never tire of looking at him,” Draco sighed.

“I’m very happy for the two of you, Draco. You both deserve it,” Severus sincerely said.

“Thanks Severus. I do love him . . . and not just because he’s got a great body . . . kissable lips . . . tasty . . . ”

“I get the idea Draco,” Severus laughed. “Looks like they’re setting up for the competitions. Are you trying for anything?”

“No, but Harry is in just about everything. There will be archery, sword play, throwing knives, and flying . . . with brooms for those who wish.”

“You’ll be racing love,” Harry grinned as he came up to Draco. “You’re my only competition,” he smirked.

Draco tugged on Harry’s hand for him to sit on his lap. “And when can,” a kiss to Harry’s neck, “we have our own competition?”

Harry put his arms around Draco’s neck, leaning in to kiss his lips. “And what kind of competition are you wanting to take part in,” Harry softly said as he teased the corner of Draco’s lips with his.

“To see which one of us begs the most,” kiss, “to cry out the loudest,” a brush of the tongue against smiling lips, “to see how long I can fuck you into the mattress,” Draco finished.

Harry’s hand grasped the back of Draco’s neck as his lips and tongue ravished Draco’s mouth. Neither one of them noticed when Severus had left after the first kiss. After several minutes where the family let them have their kiss, Harry was suddenly pulled back into Gaidon’s arms. “Let me go Gaidon. We were . . . busy,” Harry smirked, looking at his uncle over his shoulder.

“We could see that,” Gaidon laughed. “Time for the archery competition. You two can finish what you started later.”

“Fine,” Harry dramatically sighed as he was let go. He pulled Draco to his feet after doing a quick concealment charm on the front of their pants. Draco held Harry’s hand as they followed the competitors into the courtyard.

The festivities lasted much of the rest of the day, the fairy lights twinkling around the party as night fell. After an impromptu game of quidditch that the elves wanted to watch, Harry and Draco transfigured their jeans and T-shirts back into their dress clothes and snuck away while they could.

 

Once in their bed chambers, Draco hastily did a locking and silencing spell on the door, then went after his husband who stood by the bed. “Finally,” he smirked.

“It wasn’t that bad love,” Harry laughed as he kicked off his boots.

Draco magicked the room for some soft music to start playing. He took Harry’s hand in his and drew him closer. “Dance with me Harry,” he softly requested.

Harry stepped closer, his one arm around Draco’s neck, the other on his chest, his fingers toying with the buttons. They swayed to the music together as they feathered light kisses to their lips, cheeks, and neck. As they shared the languid kisses, their hands traveled over each other’s bodies, slowly undressing each other. When their bare chests pressed together, their kisses grew more passionate at the feel of skin on skin.

“I love you . . . so much Dray,” Harry huskily said as he tongued the marital marking on Draco’s neck, his warm hand sliding into the back of Draco’s loosened pants.

Draco’s breath hitched as Harry’s hand gripped his bare bottom. “Love you too,” he replied looking into Harry’s eyes. Just before his lips found Harry’s, he whispered a spell, then moaned as their now naked bodies were pressed together chest to hip. He moved his hips forward, almost cumming there when Harry threw his head back and gripped his shoulders, their erections grounding against each others.

“Feels so good,” Harry groaned as he quickened his hip movements.

“I can make you feel better,” Draco grinned against Harry’s neck as he maneuvered them to the bed.

Once the back of Harry’s legs hit the bed, he was pressed down onto the mattress as Draco rained kisses down his neck. Draco knelt on his knees, leaning on one of his arms as he licked and nibbled his husband’s writhing upper body. He smiled against the heated chest as his tongue and teeth played with the ringed nipple, Harry’s back arching up to meet the sweet torture.

Harry’s breathing became more ragged as Draco sucked and pulled on his nipples, his hips thrusting up in the air, wanting more. His hand went over Draco’s on his waist, guiding it to his cock, where their joined hands slowly stroked the hardened length.

“Fuck Harry . . . you look so . . . fuckable right now,” Draco huskily said leaning up to meet Harry’s lust filled eyes.

“Gods yes,” Harry moaned as he spread his legs more in a silent invitation.

Draco murmured a lubrication spell as he teased the puckered entrance of Harry’s ass. “Is this what you want love?” He asked sliding the tip in, then to draw back out.

“More . . . please Dray,” Harry panted.

“Look at me Harry,” Draco softly said as he slid a finger deep inside of him. Harry’s eyes closed for the briefest moment as he thrust another finger inside. “I love to look in your eyes when you’re about to cum for me Harry. The way you lick your lips, or bite on your bottom lip trying to hold back your cries for more.”

“Dray . . . I need you,” Harry moaned as he reached between them to stroke Draco’s weeping cock.

Those four words were Draco’s undoing. He knelt between Harry’s legs and lifted one to his shoulder. He gripped his cock in his hand as he pushed forward, watching as it slowly slid past the tight ring of muscle. He stopped and closed his eyes, the feeling of Harry around him pure ecstasy. His hand slid down Harry’s leg to his hip as he thrust in fast and deep, then slowly pulled out to drive back in again. The fourth time he cried out Harry’s name as he came, filling Harry with his warm semen. He leaned over and slid his arms under Harry’s back lifting him onto him.

“Gods . . . you feel . . . so good inside of me,” Harry raggedly said as he raised himself a little to come back down, Draco’s still hard cock filling him.

Draco’s hands slid down Harry’s back to grip his ass as he thrust up while pulling Harry down. “Ride me hard, Harry,” he hoarsely said by Harry’s ear.

Harry’s rocking movements quickened in time with Draco’s hand as it stroked his cock between them. When he felt Draco’s fangs sink into his neck, he arched his neck back, tangling his fingers in the blonde silk, pulling him closer. “Ahh . . . gods . . . Dray,” he cried out as his orgasm ripped out of him, his cum shooting out onto their chests and stomach. Draco withdrew his fangs, the taste of Harry’s blood thick in his mouth. He licked the wound closed then pulled Harry’s head down to take possession of his mouth. He thrust up once, then let go of Harry for him to lie back on the bed, as he pulled out to stroke his cock to completion, spraying his cum onto Harry’s stomach and hips.

Harry’s hand glided down his chest and stomach, spreading the cum over his body. He smiled devilishly before he grasped Draco’s arms to pull him down, their bodies slipping against each others from the combined cum. His smile slipped a little when he felt Draco’s hand cup the side of his face, the thumb stroking his cheek. The intense, and look of pure love that Draco was giving him made his heart beat a little faster. He turned his head to lick the pad of Draco’s thumb, then reached up for a kiss.

Draco met the kiss, his lips caressing Harry’s. He shifted onto his side, pulling Harry close as he tightened his arms around his back. No words were spoken as they held each other close, their legs entwined together, their hands caressing the other’s hip or back.

When they pulled apart about an hour later, they shared a tender kiss, then helped each other off the bed. When they entered the bathroom, they were pleasantly surprised to see everything ready for them. The bath was filled, smelling of vanilla, with candles lit here and there, giving the room a soft mysterious feel. As if on order, the window above them showed the brilliant stars shining brightly against the blackness of night. At the side of the tub, fluffy looking towels were waiting for them as well as a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket.

“Wow,” Harry softly exclaimed as he looked around.

Draco nodded in agreement then led Harry down the tub steps, the warm silky water soothing their bodies. He sank into the water, and happily leaned back against Harry’s chest. He sat back, moaning in appreciation as Harry lathered his chest with soap. Slippery hands slid down his body, washing away the cum on his upper body. He felt Harry’s lips press onto his neck, licking and nibbling the marital tattoo. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he felt Harry’s fangs scrape against his neck. His hands slid down Harry’s arm to link his fingers through his, giving a low moan when he felt fangs then sink into his neck.

As Harry leisurely drank from Draco, his hand skimmed down his stomach, to his hip, pulling him more between his legs. His fingers slid between Draco’s legs, gently pulling on the blonde pubic hair before teasing Draco’s entrance. He felt the pulse race against his lips as he slid a finger inside, moaning when inner walls squeezed around it.

Harry slowly retracted his fangs, licking around the punctures. He nibbled his way up to Draco’s ear, licking the shell before taking the lobe into his mouth. He slipped another finger inside Draco, pushing in deep to stretch him for something much bigger.

Draco placed his hand over Harry’s between his legs as he slipped his legs over his, spreading himself wider. He raised himself while he reached between his legs to grip Harry’s erection. He moaned when the fingers were removed and the head of Harry’s cock slipped past the first ring. He slowly lowered himself until he was completely filled. He waited for the pleasurable burn to fade before raising himself up again.

“Gods . . . your tight love,” Harry groaned as he slid his body forward on the underwater bench.

Draco braced his hands on Harry’s knee and the ledge behind them as he impaled himself over and over again on Harry’s hard length. Harry’s hands were sliding over Draco’s leg and hips as he leaned sideways a bit to flick his tongue across the blonde’s nipple.

“Mmmm . . . feels so good,” Draco moaned, “harder Harry.”

Harry sucked the nipple into his mouth, biting the peaked nub as he thrust up into him. He began to stroke Draco’s hard length in time with the rocking hips on top of him, his release right on the edge. “Cum for me love,” Harry panted. “Now . . . ah hh . . . fuck!” He cried out as his cock was surrounded by the convulsing walls as Draco came. He pulled Draco down, grinding him onto him as he emptied himself into the tight heat.

Draco slowly sat up, letting Harry slip out of him. He turned to face him as he kneeled between Harry’s legs. “That was . . . incredible,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck.

“It’s always incredible with you love,” Harry replied, meeting Draco half way for a kiss.

They eventually climbed out of the tub, wrapping themselves in the silk bathrobes that were laid out for them. Harry rescued the champagne bottle from the melting ice and led Draco out to the balcony. They snuggled together on the large divan, sipping their champagne as they gazed out at the stars and listened to the soothing night sounds around them.

They lay in each other arms and talked through to the early morning hours until they watched the sun rise. Once they heard the early morning risers, they went back into their rooms, closing the door behind them, before slipping under the cool sheets of their bed.

Draco lay on his side, cuddled against Harry who lay on his back. He kissed the side of Harry’s neck. “Thank you Harry,” he quietly said.

“For what love?” Harry asked tightening his arm around Draco’s back.

“For being there for me . . . saving me . . . making me feel special, and for loving me,” Draco replied. “I love you Harry.”

“I love you too, Dray,” Harry smiled, kissing Draco’s forehead, “always.” They soon drifted off to sleep, feeling happy, contented and warm in each other’s arms.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Draco and Harry went back to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays and finished their year. Once they graduated, they made their home at Silvenwind, where they taught the young elven children wizarding culture and history. Their students also enjoyed their classes on magical creatures and beings, like the vampire and werewolves, just to name the few. They were able to get away for themselves a couple times a year to visit some of the places they only heard of....both muggle and wizarding communities. Although they loved staying at Silvenwind, it was nice to travel by themselves. They used these trips to gather information on attractions, aritfacts, and the like for their lessons....when they were not in bed.

Severus spent a lot of his free time with Harry and Draco, when he could get away from the Potions classroom at Hogwart’s. He had dropped the glamours on himself, and felt free and happy for the first time in quite awhile. He now enjoyed teaching the students, and was a lot more laid back. Unbeknownst to him, he was in many wet dreams of those witches and wizards. There was only the one that got his attention though, and that was the resident Charms Professor....Hermione Granger.

Ron remains single, moving relationship to relationship....and loving it. He has been a driving force for his brothers, helping them expand their evergrowing enterprise of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezies.

Ash and Rider remain friends with Harry and Draco. They both still enjoy teasing the couple, but Draco takes it for what it is....teasing and harmless flirtation. He knows that Harry would never stray from his bed or his heart.

Almost five years to the day they married, Silvenwind welcomed Harry and Draco’s first child into the world....Harley Potter, with Draco recuperating easily from the birth of their son. He had the blonde hair from Draco and the pointed ears and green eyes from Harry.

Harley grew up, knowing his vampiric heritage and happily went to Hogwart’s when he received his letter, with his mentor....Severus, his favorite uncle. When he started his first year at Hogwart’s he knew his father’s would not be lonely as Draco just had a set of twins, two girls...Liliana and Tessa. Both had the black hair and pointed ears,. Liliana had the grey eyes like Draco’s and Tessa had the green. Both keeping their father’s busy with their mischief making.

Draco and Harry never tired of each other. Never tired of the blood hungry kisses between them, binding their hearts, souls, and bodies as one.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Authors Note**
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank everyone that took interest in this story. I love reading the comments and reviews that you all have given me. I write for myself because I enjoy doing it, but you liking what I write is a bonus. Special thanks go to punkababe (Emily) who took up the reins and finished beta-ing ‘Family Ties’. Also thanks to her for giving this fic the title. 
> 
> Most of my fics have tattoo’s and piercings. I’m not one for excessive piercings or whole-body tattoos, but having the one or two in just the right spot can be very sexy on a man or a woman.  
> The tattoo’s in ‘Family Ties’ I found on: http://www.tattoostock.com/tattoos/52-Tribal-Tattoo.asp  
> Harry’s armband: #4127 (Tribal Thorns 1)  
> Snape mark: #2851 (Celtic Design 1)  
> Marital mark: #2885 (Vine Ring Tattoo)
> 
>  
> 
> Finished: May 2005 (beta’d Aug. 2005)  
> Pen-name: tas
> 
> Submitted to TSS - Aug. 21/05  
> Submitted to AFF - Oct. 20/05
> 
>  
> 
> Beta’s: Morgain - First two chapters   
>  Punkababe (emily) - all chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from other sites.
> 
> Submitted to thesilversnitch.net - August 21, 2005  
> Submitted to adultfanfiction.net - October 20, 2005
> 
> http://groups.yahoo.com/group/serpents_lair/
> 
> Pen-name: tas


End file.
